Blue Pancakes
by Haley.Herondale
Summary: This is a story about a group of kids, ones with infamous parent, ones you may know. Seven kids, although not THE SEVEN, they are THE DESCENDANTS. This is a story that is filled with friendship, love, hate, life, and death. This is a story that will leave you puzzled. This is a story that you will read. This is a story that you will love. ...AND NO PERCY DID NOT LEAVE ANNABETH...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SADLY RICK RIORDAN DOES:( I WISH I DID THOUGH:( **

**Chapter One - Tessa P.O.V.**

I'm Tessa Chase. This is my story. I'm fourteen year old. I live alone with my mom, Annabeth Chase, in San Francisco. I'm going to this camp called Camp Half-Blood this year. There my whole life will be changed forever. For the better. I hope.

"Tessa," Mom called, "You have to finish packing."

"Coming," I called. I ran up the steps to my room.

"Hey, mom. What else do we still have to pack?" I walked over to my draw where I kept my shirts.

"No. I got that already," Mom said. She pointed to a neat stack of orange shirts.

"What are those? Why can't I bring my own shirts?"

"This is the camp t-shirt," she said while zippering up the orange shirts into the bags.

"I'm going to bring these downstairs. We leave first thing tomorrow. You should get ready for bed, you should take a shower. Good Night," she hugged me and left. I showered and got into bed.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Tomorrow is the day Tessa finds out about my true identity and who I really am. I'm bringing her to Camp Half-Blood. She know about the mythology, but she doesn't even know that all of it is true. She is also most probably going to find out who her father is. I knew she was going to find out if she goes to camp that's why I didn't send her to camp so soon. I looked over at my clock 11:05 pm. Thalia probably wasn't still up, she is in Rio de Janeiro finding more demigods. I called her, by the third ring she picked up.

"Hey Thalia, its Annabeth," I said.

"Hey!? I thought you were coming to New York today also. Long time no see. Did you back out again? So Tessa isn't going tomorrow. Its a shame, I really wanted to see her again," she said.

"Whoa, slow down Thalia. I'm coming to New York tomorrow. Wait I thought you were in Rio. I know I miss you too. I didn't back out again. Tessa is going Tomorrow so you will see her again."

"You nervous."

"Yes, do you think she will find out about him?"

"Him you mean Percy, him. Then like totally, you two are like legends in camp," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you and Ace tomorrow."

"Okay bye, love you."

I shut off my phone and my lights. I went out of my room and went down the hall to Tessa's room. She is adorable when she sleeps She looks exactly like Percy when she does. She was my little seaweed brain. She even got the drool right. I went back into my room, plopped down on my bed and fell into a very deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Mom," I heard someone faintly pulling me out of my dreams, "Mom." I sat up and Tessa was standing there smiling in an orange shirt. I looked at my clock 9:13 am, "Oh we are so late."

"Don't worry. I know I didn't wake you up and I snuck into your room and shut off your alarm clock. I'm dressed plus I even cooked you breakfast," she said while still smiling.

"Oh that's so sweet..wait you cooked? Tessa how bad is the mess downstairs?" I got dressed and ran downstairs. There was blue pancake batter everywhere. It was all over the counters, floors, and I don't even know how she got some of it on the ceiling, "Ugh..help me clean this up," I handed her a towel.

"Finally," I said as I cleaned up the last of it, "Lets go." I grabbed a breakfast bar and Tessa's luggage. Yay we were finally going to New York!

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK RIORDAN DOES:( **

**Chapter two - Tessa P.O.V.**

Thank god we finally landed in New York. I hate flying. I don't know why, I just always have.

"Come Tessa," said my mom. I walked after her through the busy airport.

"So mom what's this camp going to be like?'' I asked

"Well, its very hard to explain, but I know you and you will love it," she started to walk over to the luggage carousel. The luggage started to come out.

" Hey, mom where are you going," I called after her, "That made no sense. I still have a ton of questions." I walked over to the carousel.

"Look its your luggage," she pointed to three big sea green bags. We pulled them off.

"How come you never answer any of my questions about this camp."

"Maybe I just it to be a surprise."

"Why?!" I said, "Where are we going now?"

"Ugh..Tessa," she turned to me,"Why do you ask so many questions? I **h**ave a friend who is going to camp too. He is going to give give us a ride there."

We left the airport. Mom started looking around for her friend. A guy in a hoodie started walking towards us. I stepped behind my mother, but she started running towards him and gave him a hug.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

It felt so good to see Grover again. I backed away and turned to Tessa then looked at Grover. I brought Grover over to Tessa, " Tessa this is one of my oldest friends Grover Underwood."

"Um..hi I'm Tessa," she said and held out her hand and he shook it.

Grover stood there looking at her trying to figure her out. He turned to me, "Wow, Annabeth she looks just like P-." I glared at him harder than I've glared at anyone

"You." We piled mine and Tessa's luggage into the car. I helped Tessa into the car and shut the door.

"Annabeth that kid id a replica of Percy in a girl," He said.

"Shut up. She doesn't know."

"You realize Annabeth she will most probably find out today it doesn't take a monkey to put two and two together."

"I said shut up." We got into the car

"Lets go," He started the car and were off to Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't wait to get to camp. I was the one asking are we there yet. I couldn't wait to see Chiron, Thalia, Clarrise, Chris, and even the Stolls. Most of them still come to camp.

In an hour we were camp. "Oh my gods I've missed this place so much."

Tessa stepped out of the car, "Wait you have been here before."

"Well come on Tessa," I said excitedly. Tessa sighed and followed.

"Annabeth Chase," Chiron said and suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Chiron, Oh My Gods! I've missed you so much its been forever!" I literally shrieked. I turned to Tessa who was standing with her jaw dropped looking at Chiron's horse half. I walked over to her and pulled her by the hand over to Chiron.

"Chiron, this is my daughter Tessa Chase.''

"You..you're...you h-have,'' she tried to say.

""Hello Just Tessa, I am Chiron. Yes I know I have a real horse's ass. I am a centaur," He turned to me. "Annaneth you didn't tell her," He sighed, " Lets continue this in the Big House."

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - TESSA P.O.V.**

We walked into a big house (Ironically they actually call it The Big House). "What the hell is going on?" I scream at mom and the horse guy.

"Tessa, calm down," she said calmly. Even though I don't know how she could be calm when there are real live horse people.

"No what is going on? What is this place?"

"Tessa, um remember all of those bed time stories about Greek myths and gods and goddesses?"

"Yes but that's relevant how?"

"Well all of those stories are well true."

"Ya next thing you are going to tell me is that santa is real."

"No that's a myth."

"Well you just said all the myths are true."

"That's a fake myth, not a real myth, sweetie."

"So, you're point is?"

"Sometimes the gods came down and have kids with mortals called demigod."

"So why does this have to do with me?"

"Your father and I are both demigods."

"You have got to be kidding me. The guy who abandoned me is a demigod," I sulked into the nearest chair. Mom walked to me and sat down.

"Sweetheart I told you it wasn't his choice."

"He should of at least visited me," tears started to well up in my eyes.

I don't like talking about my dad. He left when I was one week old. Mom never talks about him and I don't even know his name.

"So if this is true, Who is your godly parents?" I asked.

"Athena," She said.

"Why haven't I ever met her? If she is my grandmother. Who is my father's parent? Why haven't I met him/or her either?"

"Tessa come on I want to show you around camp," She said.

I turned to Chiron, the half man half horse, centaur, guy, "She never answers my questions," I sighed and walked out the door after mom.

"So in this camp Greek demigods learn how to fight and defend themselves."

"Defend themselves from what?"

"From monsters. Demigods -" She didn't really finish what she was going to say. She was running towards a woman with black choppy hair that I kinda recognized from a few thanksgivings ago. Next to her was her son, I think. He had dirty blonde hair and lighting blue eyes.

"Thalia!" She screamed and hugged her.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screamed back. They pulled apart and started to talk. I stood there awkwardly, until the boy started to walk over to me.

"Hi, I'm Ace you probably don't remember me," Ace said.

"Thalia's son, from Thanksgiving? I'm Tessa," I said.

"Ya, this is your first year, right?"

"Ya."

"How would you like if I show you around?"

"Yes I would like that very much," I said. He turned around to our moms.

"Mom I'm going to show Tessa around," He called.

"Kay just be at the dining pavilion at twelve," Thalia called back.

"So Tessa where would you like to go first?"

"I don't know where should we go."

"Well who's your godly parent?"

"I'm not a demigod."

"I know, but we don't really know what to call children of demigods. So we just called them demigods. I'm also the child of demigods. They let you choose which one of your parents cabin you want to be in. I choose Zeus, my mom's dad over Ares my dad's dad."

"Anyways its Athena. Well the one I know is Athena."

"What do you mean? Don't you know your father's dad?" I guess he relized by my silence I did not like talking about it, "Okay well first stop the Cabin 6, the Athena cabin." We started walking to cabin 6.

* * *

From The outside the Athena cabin looked like a really cool blue and gold building. We walked inside, "Wow this is so cool. My mom would love the architecture," I said totally amazed, but I felt totally out of place here.

"Tessa your mom actually designed this cabin," Ace said.

"That might explain it," I laughed.

A man came out from a room, "Hello Ace, how may I help you tonight, " He turned to me, "Hello I'm Malcom, and you are."

"I'm Tessa. You might know my mom, Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Annabeth has a daughter? Let me guess your dad is Percy Jackson?"

"Percy who?"

"Never mind sweetie is your mom here?"

"You know I'm fourteen, right?"

"Ya she is with my mom," Ace said.

"You can look around. I'm going to say hi to your mom," he said and left.

I started to look around. There was a wall that had like thousands of scrolls on it. I walked over to the bunks, and I can't believe it was still there but I found my mom's bed. It was marked counselor. Three picture were still hung up. One of them was with Thalia and mom when they were little. Another with them and a boy with blonde hair. Ace popped up behind me and saw what I was looking at. "That's Luke Castellan. My mom named me after him. He was a hero."

" I thought your is Ace," I said.

"My full name is Ace Luke."

"Oh," I turned back to the pictures, "The last one was just mom and a boy with these crazy deep sea green yes. I turned to Ace again.

"Ace who is that?" I asked.

"He is Percy Jackson. A legend at camp," He said.

"Why would my mom have a picture with him?"

"Well first he and you mom defeated Kronos and Gaea together. Second he was kind of your mom's boyfriend."

"Uch, that's why Malcolm thought he was my father."

"Why is it uch?" he laughed.

"I don't you see you talking about mom's love life."

"My mom actually didn't have much of a love was a tree for six years. She was the lieutenant of Artemis so she was totally sworn off men. Until she met my dad and she realized she didn't want to be a hunter forever. She wanted to have kids and live a life."

"Huh I guess she didn't really have much of a love life."

"Come on Tessa lets go its almost time for dinner."

On the way to the dining pavilion we ran into my mom. She was talking to a bunch of people.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Tessa this is Clarisse, Chris, and Nico," Mom said.

"Well hello Jackson Jr," Clarisse said. Mom gave her a weird glare.

"Hi," I said.

"You seem happier. What have you been up to," mom said.

"When to I get a dagger," I asked. Everyone started laughing like crazy, "What did I say," I asked Mom.

"You'll get one after dinner," she said, "Lets go eat." We walked to the dining pavilion. When we got there everyone split up and went to their own tables. After giving some of our food to the gods, we sat down to eat. All the people there started to about smart stuff. I looked over at Ace who was sitting at The Ares table, laughing with some other boys. The girl sitting next to me,"Hi I'm Amber! You're Tessa, Annabeth's daughter, right?" she said.

I nodded, "I'm sorry I don't have any smart things to talk about. The only pie I know is the edible kind." She laughed at that. I didn't get my own joke because I seriously didn't know what pi was. Before she could say anything else a man stood up and everyone got quiet.

"That's Mr. D.," Amber said, "He is really Dionysus."

"Tonight, we will play capture-the-flag," he started but Ace and every single one of the Ares kids started cheering. I turned to Amber, "Whats so good about capture-the-flag?" I asked.

"We play it the demigod way, with weapons," she said.

"Ah I think that make it funner."

"Funner is not a word it is either, more fun or most fun."

"Same thing," I said.

After supper I went over to mom, "Is it weapon time?"

"Sure."

"Oh my gods, its a miracle she answered my question."

"Lets go," she said. we walked down to the weapons arena, and into a shack full of weapons, "Pick one," she said. I went straight for this bronze dagger.

"Is this one good?" I asked.

"Its perfect," she said. I started to walk out of the shack, "Wait Tessa I have something for you."

"What?" She pulled out a Yankees cap from her pocket. **(A/N I know it fell into Tartarus but** **eeh) **"Um..thanks."

"Oh its a gift I got from my mom, when I was little. Its an invisibility cap. Put it on."

"Uh..AWESOME!" I put it on. "Am I invisible?"

"Ya, but take it off I have something else for you."

I took it off and she handed me a laptop.

"Whats this for?"

"It's Daedalus's laptop. I got it from him, himself **(A/N again I know it fell into Tartarus but eeh) .**"

"Thanks mom," I hugged her.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go play Capture-the-Flag," she said


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK RIODAN DOES. EVEN THOUGH SOME DAYS I WISH I DID.**

**CHAPTER 4 - ANNABETH P.O.V.**

I passed on my childhood to Tessa. I feel empty inside. I miss my childhood and all those quests. Now she was going to get on those quests, but first she had to get through her first game of Capture the Flag. I just hope I still have it in me.

Before the game I ran to the Athena cabin. Walking into that cabin brought back so many memories. Like the time when Percy and I were stuck doing inspection, and Malcolm left us alone so that I can clean up my stuff. After he left Percy got all nervous.

I walked over my bed. The one _still _marked consular. I looked under my bed to still see my Capture the Flag armor still there. I grabbed it and put it on then left to the fields.

"Hey Malcolm," I said, "Who's leading the teams?"

"Athena and Ares," he said.

"I should of known. That means I'm the captain. The rules haven't changed right?"

"Yes, Annabeth you are the captain, and why would we change the rules?"

Chiron and Mr. D. came to the fields. "Heroes," Chiron called out, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. No killing or maiming. You know the punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert (for one week). The teams tonight Athena against Ares. On the Athena team Iris, Hecate, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Nike, Hermes, and Apollo. On the Ares team, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hypnos, Demeter, Hades, Nemesis, Hebe, and Tyche." **(A/N there are a lot more cabins now due to the promise Percy made with the gods so campers and more capture the flag!)** I took Malcolm, Butch, Connor, and Travis with me to go retrive the other team's flag. Malcolm assigned the Athena kids jobs for me.

We were going to go down the border by the creek, then into the forest to get their flag.

"Come on guys," I said. We started walking down the river.

"Wait," Connor pointed to someone in the distance, "There someone, over there."

"She looks like she is on our team," Butch said.

"Wait I think that's Tessa," I said.

"Who?" Travis said.

"My daughter," I started to run over to her.

"You have a kid?!" Travis said surprised. They ran after me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She pointed to Malcolm.

"He told me to be on border patrol." I bursted out laughing. It reminded me of Percy's first game of capture the flag.

"Malcolm, you put her on border patrol?"

"Ya," he said.

"I'll see you soon," I said and we ran into the forest, "Stop." Everyone came to a short stop, "Look."

There was their flag. Their bright blue flag, "I'll go for the flag. You guys distract them. Butch, Malcolm you guys go to the left. Connor, Travis go to the right. One..two..three..go."

They attacked, and I ran towards the flag. I grabbed it.

"LETS GO!" I screamed over the clanking of their swords. Clarisse came out of the trees.

"GET THEN!" she screamed. We ran back through the forest. We ran back down the river.

"Hey Tessa," Travis said as we ran passed her. We continued to run, and that's when we heard a scream behind us. "MOM!"

I looked behind us and Clarisse and her siblings were attacking Tessa. "Butch, Travis help her. Clarisse wants me to go. I'm not giving in." They both followed my directions. I continued to run with Malcolm and Connor. We got to our territory and won. Everyone started to come over and congratulate us, but I just pushed them away and started to run back to the river.

"Tessa," I yelled. I ran to Butch and Travis. Tessa was laying unconscious on Butch's lap. Clarisse stood next to them. "What did you do to her!" I screamed and punched her in the face, "Put her in the water."

"What?" Butch said.

"Put her in the water" I said again louder. Butch put her in the water, and she woke up.

"Hey mom," she whispered, "Did we win?" Everyone laughed (expect Clarisse).

"Yes Tessa, we won," Travis said. Tessa stood up.

"Why am I in the water?" She asked.

"Come," I said pulling her. She started to walk and I turned back to the boys, "Thanks."

"She's Percy's," Travis whispered not that surprised. (A/N dun dun duuunnn)

"Ya," I walked down to the beach with Tessa.

"Mom I have a lot of questions for you," She said expecting me to answer every single one this time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP. RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCY JACKSON.**

PLEASE REVIEW! The chapters might get a little longer from here.

* * *

**Previously on Blue Pancakes:**

**_"She's Percy's," Travis whispered not that surprised._**

**_"Ya," I walked down to the beach with Tessa._**

**_"Mom I have a lot of questions for you," She said expecting me to answer every single one this time._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - TESSA P.O.V.**

"Okay what?" Mom asked.

"I was unconscious and then I woke up in the water why? This time I want the truth," I demanded.

"It has to do with your father."

"What has to do with my father?"

"He was the son of Poseidon."

"So?"

"Your dad had many amazing abilities like water was able to heal him."

"How come you talk about him like he's dead," I asked, but then I knew I shouldn't have. Mom looked like she was about to cry, "Never mind. I want to tell you something. Its really important."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I HATE THE ATHENA CABIN! Its just I don't fit it in, and if they even saw my report card I would be thrown out in a second. Don't make me live there. Can I switch cabins. Please. I'll do anything."

"Ya that's probably your Poseidon side," she laughed.

"Who's my dad? Can I see the cabin?"

"Your dad is Percy Jackson and come with me!" She took me to cabin three. Its was a gray stone cabin with coral and seashells on it. Inside were six empty bunks and a fountain.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Poseidon doesn't have a lot of other children. Actually I don't think he had any other children since your dad," she answered.

I plopped down on a bed, and she came down a sat next to me.

"I'll tell someone to bring your stuff over, but now I have to get over to the Athena cabin. Its almost lights out," she got up and started to walk over to the door, "Don't go to sleep to late."

I pulled out the laptop and started to look through it. With in two minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called. Amber walked in carrying my bags.

"Hey!" she said all excitedly.

"Hi," I said. She dumped my stuff on the floor and sat down on my bed. I scooted over awkwardly.

"So Poseidon?"

"Ya? What's your problem with him?"

"Athena and Poseidon have always hated each other."

"And yet my mom and dad had me?!"

"Are they still together?"

"Get out," I pointed to the door and she ran out crying.

* * *

I fell asleep watching a movie on Daedalus's laptop. I needed some comedy after the day I had yesterday. When I woke up there was a boy standing there with his luggage on the floor and a sword in his hand. He had blonde hair and was staring at me with that what-are-you-doing-here look.

"Whoa watch it," I said as I sat up and shut the laptop. At this point nothing in this camp can really surprise me, but I still grabbed the dagger from under my pillow, "Can I help you," I asked him.

"Ya this is my cabin what are you doing here?"

"No, this is my cabin what are, you doing here?"

"What do you mean this is your cabin?"

"My dad is the son of Poseidon."

"Mine too. I thought my dad was the only living demigod from Poseidon," he sat down on the bed across from me and put away his sword.

"Cool sword," I was trying to make conversation but this was getting pretty awkward.

"Thanks. Oh by the way I'm Nicholas."

"I'm Tessa," I got out of my bed, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. I got dressed, brushed my hair and my teeth. I left my bed a wreck.

"Um..Nicholas," I started.

"Oh I forgot, don't call me that."

"Okay?"

"Call me Nick."

"Okay Nick you want to go to the dining pavilion with me. I kinda forgot the way."

"Ya one sec," I waited over by the door for him, "Ready." We walked out the door and down the path.

"So, Tessa where did you grow up?" Nick asked.

"In San Francisco with my mom," I said, "What about you?"

"In New York City with my dad and my older sister, Ava," he said. He was about to say something else, but Ace came up to us.

"So Nicky you met Tessa," he said.

"Ya its hard not to meet someone when you come into your cabin and they're sleeping in one of the beds," Nick laughed. Ace turned to me all confused.

"My grampa is Poseidon," I said, "I have to go." I started to walk off when Nick stopped me.

"I thought you didn't know the way?" Nick said.

"I know it from here," I walked off. I went down to the Athena cabin.

I creaked open the front door, "Hello?" I called, "Mom?" Her bed looked like it was recently slept in. I walked over to it. She hung up new pictures since the last time I was here. There was also a tiny bookshelf that I didn't realize before by the side of her bed. It was gold and had only three small shelves. I bent down and started to look at the books. They were small diaries. I picked one up, and flipped it open to a random page.

I just got Percy back now Athena (/Minerva) wants me to go look for the Mark of Athena. I can't leave him now. I love him too much to do that to him.

I shoved the book into my back pocket, stood up, and spun around. There was a girl with blonde straight her and sea green eyes all armed up. She looked about two or three years older than me.

"Um I was just leaving," I said.

"No you weren't," She said.

"Okaay," I said, "Well my name is Tessa."

"What were you doing by our consular's bed? Are you a daughter of Hermes? Are you playing some prank?"

"Um no this is my mom's bed. I was just looking for her."

"Oh," she said looking very embarrassed.

"Well I'm going to breakfast if you want to walk with me," I tried to be nice, but what do you say to a girl who looked like she was going to kill you.

"Sure," she replied, "I'm Ava."

(Let me just say this was the most awkward moment of my life.)

I was so happy to get to the pavilion. I had no way where the Poseidon table was so I just walked over to my mom.

"Hey morning!" I said.

"You can't find the Poseidon table?" she said.

"How did you -?"

"Goddess of wisdom's daughter, remember? Well anyways its over there," she pointed to a table

"Bye see you," I walked over in the direction she pointed. I saw Nick so I just sat down across from him.

"Hey I just met this really interesting girl," I said.

"Who?" he laughed.

"Well I was in the Athena cabin and this girl named Ava." He bursted out laughing.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

"She's...my...sister," he said between laughs. My face turned really red.

"Oh, don't worry I think she's interesting too," He laughed again and then picked up his cup. It was filled up with a weird gold drink in it.

"Ew what are you drinking?"

"Nectar," he took a sip of it, "What you've never tried it. My uncle says if you've never had you've never lived." He took a cup and poured some into it and handed it to me.

"Hey guys," Grover sat down at our table.

"You're half-goat?!" I said.

"You don't sound so surprised," he said.

"I don't think really anything will surprise me at this camp anymore," I said. he looked at the cup I was holding.

"Ah, trying nectar," he said.

"Um, ya," I picked up the cup and drank it.

"So...," Nick said.

"Its good."

"Really that's it?!"

"I said it was good."

"So Nick," Grover said, "When is your dad coming to camp?"

"I don't know. Grandma brought us to camp. Dad is on some quest right now."

"Well I guess you two get to pick your own activities until he comes, since you have no consular today."

"Cool," I said as poured myself more nectar.

"So you do like it," Nick said loudly.

"I never said I didn't."

* * *

After breakfast we both agreed on going to the climbing course thing. It was kinda fun. Then we went up to the lava wall. It was exactly like its name. Then we had lunch.I loved playing with weapons. Nick wanted to go do sword fighting, so thats what we did. It wasn't the funnest activity ever.

"Hey go easy on me I'm just a girl!" I smashed my dagger into his sword.

"And I'm a boy your point is," he yelled back. I looked over and saw Ace standing there smiling at us.

"Lets take five," I said. We stopped and I walked over to him. He handed me my water bottle. "Thanks, " I said.

"Your welcome, I'm here to take you to your next activity. Mythology with me."

"Okay, but I know everything about mythology, but if you want to do it so bad lets go to the beach at least."

"You Poseidon kids and your water."

"Hey grand kids not kids." We walked down to the beach.

He tried to teach me about Kronos and the titans, btu I knew about everything already and I was mostly teaching him.

"I have to go," I said after a hour.

"Okay see you later beach girl."

"That's a horrible nickname, see you later."

I went back to cabin 3 and washed up for dinner. Nick and I walked together to the pavilion. After we had an Apollo sing-a-long. That was my first full day. Little did I know that the next day my whole life would be turned upside down.

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ONLY MY CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCY JACKSON. :( PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - TESSA P.O.V.**

I woke up in cabin 3. Nick was still snoring in his bed when I woke up. I got dressed and made my bed. I pulled out the journal and was about to read it when Nick woke up.

"Morning," he said sleepily; He walked into the bathroom.

I open the journal and started to read. The front door swung open. I didn't look up right away, but I started to hear bag shuffling so I looked up. there was a man with jet black hair and deep sea green eyes standing there. I grabbed my dagger and pointed it at him. Nick swung open the bathroom door.

"Dad!" he ran over to the man, who was apparently his dad, standing in middle of our cabin, "I missed you!" They both turned to me.

"Um..that's Tessa. She tends to do that to people," Nick laughed.

"Your name is Tessa?" he asked.

"Ya, Tessa Chase," I said. He dropped his luggage on the floor.

"Um I have to go," he ran out of the cabin.

"He's interesting," I said to Nick then looked back to the book.

"So is that what you are going to say about everyone in my family," he sat down on the edge of my bed, "What are you reading."

"Nothing," I shoved the book under my pillow.

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I SORRY I ENDED ON A CLIFFHANGER, BUT NOT REALLY! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON (SADLY) RICK RIORDAN DOES:( REMEMBER TO REVIEW!:)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 - PERCY P.O.V. (BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING)**

I just ran out of the cabin. I ran. I just ran to the first place I could think of. The Athena Cabin. I bursted through the front door.

"Annabeth," I yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Percy?" she said. I walked over to her.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure just-"

"Now."

"Okay," We walked down to the beach.

"What are you doing here, Percy?"

"Its camp. I'm here for the same reason you are, Wise girl. Oh, and I met Tessa."

"You did. Uh..what did you say to her?"

"Nothing I promise. I just dropped my stuff, ran to you and now we are here."

"Tessa knows her dad is someone named Percy Jackson."

"We have to tell them, but the kids know nothing about you," I said, but Annabeth said nothing, at all, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Uh...is that the best thing?"

"Yes if we don't tell them, they'll find out by themselves. Then they'll hate us forever."

"Okay, meet back here in five."

"Sure," I got up and brushed the sand off my pants. I walked up the stairs to cabin three. There was a lot of screaming and banging coming from inside. I reached into my pocket and grabbed riptide. I uncapped it and it grew into a three foot long sword, then swung open the door. It was just Nick and Tessa tackling each other.

"Lemme see it!" Nick screamed.

"No its not yours!" Tessa screamed back.

"Guys," I screamed at both of them. They both looked at me, "Well lets go," I motioned them out the door. I walked out the door after them.

"Where are we going?" Tessa complained. I brought them down to the beach.

"Why are we here?" Nick complained.

"You will see," I said. Just then Annabeth came down to the beach and following her was Ava. As soon as Ava saw me, she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Dad! I missed you!" she said.

"Me too sweetie," I said. Ava let go of me and Annabeth came over to me.

"'So guys we kinda have something to tell you," I started.

"You guys are getting married," Ava said, "This is the girl you've been dating. I thought she would be prettier."

"You're dating?!" Annabeth asked.

"What?! No, we are not getting married, and I am not dating anyone."

"Tessa remember who I said your dad was," Annabeth said.

"Ya, Percy Jackson," Tessa said.

"Hi," I said quickly.

"What?!" They all screamed at once.

"And," Annabeth continued.

"This is your mom," I said.

"What?!" They all screamed again.

"You told us our mom died," Ava screamed at me with tears streaming down her face and stormed off. Tessa turned to me.

"Why did you abandon me?" She stormed off the other way.

Nick turned to Annabeth, "Hi, I'm Nick."

"Hi," she said.

"What just happened?" I said.

"I have know idea," she said.

"I'm going to find Tessa," I said.

"I'll go find Ava," Annabeth said.

"And I'm going to eat breakfast," Nick said.

"Oh he is so your son," Annabeth laughed.

I ran off into the forest the way Tessa went. I found her in the forest sitting by the base of a tree crying.

"Tessa," I said.

"Go away," she screamed, "I don't want to talk to you."

"You sure?" I sat down next to her.

"Sorry its just not every day you wake up and you find out you have to siblings and a dad."

"I know but one day I did wake up and find out I had a cyclopes for a brother."

She laughed but then quickly stopped.

"Did that actually happen, because people have been lying to me a lot lately?"

"I'm not lying to you I wouldn't lie to you."

"I'm not angry at you its just how come you never visited me ever?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I would of been killed if I came, But I want to come so badly. I thought about you every day. I wondered what you were like. How you looked."

"Who threatened you?"

"I can't say."

"But -"

"Never mind, but anyway you know Nick?"

"Ya?"

"You are going to laugh."

"What?"

"He is your twin."

"I have a twin?" she bursted out laughing.

"I told you it was funny. So you want to go find find your mom?"

"Yes." We got up and hugged me, "I glad your back now."


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON:( I WISH I DID! RICK RIORDAN DOES:(**

**OH BTW GET READY THIS CHAPTER WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - PERCY P.O.V.**

The last few days with Tessa have been the best days in years. She was everything I pictured her as.

I walked up to the dining pavilion with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. That's when I started to hear a really familiar noise. It was like a loud creaking. We all turned around and looked up.

"Happy?" Jason said really confused.

"No freaking way," Annabeth said.

Festus landed right before us. Two people slid off the back of the dragon.

"Leo?" Piper said in a small voice.

"Sup, Beauty Queen," Leo said causally.

"Calypso?" I asked unsurely. (The last time I met her was about fourteen or fifteen years ago)

"Ya," She answered.

"I'm going to strangle him," Piper yelled.

"Not if I do first," I screamed.

Piper broke down and started crying, "I thought you were dead," she screamed. Jason took her quickly and she started sobbing into his chest.

"Calm down Piper," Leo said, " I'm alive."

"Where were you," Annabeth yelled.

"Everywhere," Leo said. A little girl slid off the back of Festus.

"Daddy? Is that Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper?" she asked.

"Ya sweetie," Leo took her by the hand, "Um, this is my daughter, Becca." The girl -about Nick and Tessa's age- cringed at the name.

Piper looked up from Jason's chest. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I do," he said.

"We have two kids. Jasper and Delilah," Jason said.

"Okay how bout we all go eat and continue this after. I'm starving," I said.

"Of course you are, Seaweed Brain. You always are," Annabeth said.

We all walked in and split up to go to our tables. It was still a little weird sitting with people at my table.

"You're late," Nick said.

"Who were those people you were talking to," Tessa asked.

"You ask a lot of questions you know," I said.

"You have know idea," Annabeth brushed past me.

"Well who were they?" she pick up her cup full of blue coke and drank it.

"No way," I laughed, "You like blue food!"

"Um, no I don't like blue food, I love it!" she said, "Plus you are turning into my mom. She never answers my questions."

"Fine. That's Jason, Piper, and that's Leo and Calypso."

"Uh...dad isn't Leo dead," Nick asked.

"Ya, I was wondering the same thing," I said loudly.

Dinner finished up fast. Tessa and Nick went over to Ace and Jasper and left. Annabeth walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"This is where we had our _first-real_-_not-just-for-good-luck _kiss," she said.

"Ya..." I said awkwardly, "Don't we have to go to my cabin. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Oh, ya," she said. I stood up and offered her my hand.

"So I'm not crazy but its really weird that Leo just shows up, when he did with Calypso and a kid, right?"

"I know! I thought Nico said he was dead and who gave him the Physician's cure? Why didn't he come back earlier? Its been nineteen years for crying out loud!?" she was starting to yell and it was scary.

"Annabeth calm down, we are going to ask Leo now, calm down."

We walked into my cabin. Everyone was sprawled out all over the place. I went over to my bed and sat down. Annabeth sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Everyone is here, Leo start talking," Jason said.

"So...Festus took me when I died back to Ogygia. He also gave me the cure. I took Calypso off the island. From there we got married, traveled the world, and about fourteen years ago we had Becca. Now here we are."

"You didn't want to visit," Piper said like she was going to burst out crying.

"Uh... I don't know."

"Kay all that matters is that you are back now and that you are staying, right?" I said.

"Yes and oh I almost forgot," Leo pulled out a box, "I invented monster proof phones."

"They look like iPhones," Jason said.

"Ya I tweaked them a little. So, the numbers are stuck to the back. Oh and Percy there is one that the last four digits are blue," Leo laughed.

Everyone was silent and passed around the phones.

"So when is the last time everyone has been to New Rome?" Annabeth asked.

"About ten years ago," I said.

"That's it tomorrow all of us are going to New Rome, with the kids," Annabeth said. Just at that moment Nick and Tessa walked in.

"Hi?" Nick said.

"Who are they," Leo said.

"Those are our kids," I said, "We have another kid too."

"I'm Tessa, that's Nick," she said. Everyone stood up and started to leave.

"Bye Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said and hugged me. (Which really surprised me.) Tessa who was already by her bed asked 'What a Seaweed Brain was?'. We both started laughing. Annabeth hugged her and left.

"Good night Wise Girl," I called after her and shut the door. I turned back to them, they were fighting like cats and dogs.

"You take forever in the shower, and use up all the hot water! I'm going first!" Nick screamed.

"I called it! First come first serve!" Tessa screamed back. I had to break it up before the weapons came out.

"Whoa," I said pulling them apart, "Break it up."

"I said I get the shower first, and now he won't let me go in," Tessa said.

''Nick let Tessa go into the shower," I said.

"Dad stop being such a kiss-up to Tessa. Its not going to make her like you more," Nick complained. Tessa grabbed her stuff for the shower.

"Oh it is so going to make me like him more," She slammed the bathroom door.

**TESSA P.O.V.**

I took an extra long shower just to annoy Nick. I washed my hair, and just when I was about to out the conditioner in my hair the water turned ice cold.

"Nicholas Charles Jackson you turn this water back to normal right now!" I screamed. **(A/N his second name Charles is after Charles Beckendorf.)**

He just laughed hysterically. "DAD!" I screamed.

"Fine!" Nick said and turned the water temperature back to normal. I finished up my shower. I got dressed, and came out of the bathroom crying just to make him feel bad.

"Oh really I just changed the stupid temperature!" He laughed.

"I'm showering in the Athena cabin from now on!" I yelled at him.

"Goo to bed Nick," said dad as he sat down on my bed.

"I'm going to bed don't worry," I said. He stood up and hugged me.

"I know your faking," he whispered in my ear.

"Good night dad."

"Good night Tessa." he shut off the lights. I got into my bed, and watched him sit on his bed and pull out his phone and start texting. Then he called someone.

"Ya I just put them to bed."

"Dad be quiet," Nick complained. He quickly got off his phone and went into the bathroom.

Shortly after that I fell fast asleep, but i wish I hadn't because when I did all the nightmares came pouring in.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON:( RICK RIORDAN DOES (SADLY) I MIGHT CHANGE AROUND THE POINT OF VIEW A LOT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - ANNABETH P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep at all. I just sat up staring out the window. There was someone or something moving it the distance. When it saw I was up it started moving towards my window. It was Percy. He motioned for me to come outside. I looked around to make sure everyone was sleeping. I tiptoed across the room and slipped out the door. I closed the door really slowly trying not to make a sound. Percy crept up behind me.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around, "What are you doing here."

"Come with me."

"You know if the harpies catch us they'll-"

"They'll what Wise Girl? We're 36. We're adults, they can't do anything to us."

"Okay." We walked down to the tennis court and sat down in the sand.

We stayed silent for a while.

"I'm sorry," be blurted out.

"For what, Seaweed Brain?"

"Its just I've been a horrible father, and I've never been the for you or Tessa."

"It wasn't your fault. Its was hers. She kept you away."

"Ya but still I," he didn't get to finish. I kissed him.

"I missed you," I kissed him again, but this time he kissed me back.

"I missed you too." he said.

**PERCY P.O.V.**

**We sat there for a long time.**

"Hey Annabeth," I whispered. I looked down at her. She was fast asleep. I scooped her, "Lets go to bed."

I walked back to my cabin with Annabeth in my arms. I put her on my bed. I quickly changed into my pajamas and into my bed.

"Good night Wise Girl," I whispered.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a blinding light.

"Hey," I yelled as I sat up.

Tessa and Nick were standing over us with a camera.

"What?" Annabeth sat up, "Where am I?" she looked over at me, "Percy!?" she screamed, and started throwing her pillow at me. The kids started laughing.

I picked up my pillow, "Oh you want some of me?"

Nick turned to Tessa and screamed, "Run!"

I got up out of my bed and started chasing them. I cornered them by the docks. I dropped my pillow on the floor and started walking towards them.

"No you wouldn't," Tessa said. I ran up to her, grabbed her, and threw her in the water.

"Can I just jump in instead?" Nick asked.

"No way!" I threw him in. Next thing I knew I was in the water. When resurfaced I realized Annabeth was the one who pushed me in. I did the only natural thing. I willed the water to pulled her to me.

"Hey good morning," I said then pulled her under forming an air bubble around us.

"So...tell me about your life in New York," Annabeth said.

"Well, the kids always knew about Greek being real growing up. Ava goes to Goode and she is kinda a loner. Nick is going to Goode next year. He is friends with Grover's son, at camp he always hangs out with Ace and Jasper. He is also friends with this girl but I forgot her name. Sometimes I go on small quests with Jason and Piper. That's why I came late to camp."

"Sounds like fun."

"So what about you."

"Um...what's he doing."

I turned around to see Nick waving his hands. I took Annabeth and popped the bubble.

"Whats up," I asked. He pointed to the beach where Clarisse was standing. We got out of the water.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Third great prophecy," she said.

"What?!" Annabeth and I screamed at the exact same time. Nick and Tessa came out dry on to the beach.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"We have to go to the Big House," Annabeth said.

"But I'm hungry," Nick complained.

"We have to go now," Clarisse said, "The whole family, Jackson."

"Okay," I said. We followed her back to the Big House.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SADLY RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - PERCY P.O.V.**

We came in the Big House and it was a mad house. Annabeth went straight to Piper. I turned to Jason who was doing nothing.

"Can you get Ava? She is probably in the Athena cabin," I asked.

"Sure," he left. Nick went over to talk to Ace and Jasper. Tessa just stood there by herself.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Nick was the only friend I had in camp, then I found out he was my brother. I'm not going to follow him around like a little puppy dog."

"What about Ava?"

First if I followed her around, I would still be acting like a puppy. Second she hates me."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I would know if someone hated me."

"You can stick around with me."

"Kay but this doesn't mean we are like BFF's. I will make friends."

"Okay, lets go," We walked over to Leo, "Why is everyone making such a big deal about this prophecy?"

"Didn't anyone tell you about it?" Leo asked.

"No, tell me."

"Descendants of the Seven answer the call, with true love and war must try to save all. To loose one in middle of the night, old enemies join arms to win a fight."

"That's why the kids are here, but they're only fourteen."

"Ya but don't you have a daughter that's sixteen."

"But she says-"

"There is no way in Tartarus that I am going on this kind of quest. I heard the stories, and I'm am not going on the quest." We all turned around to see Ava standing there with her arms crossed.

"Let's start this meeting," Chiron said as he came cantering in. All of the cabin consulars, the seven (minus Frank and Hazel), plus our kids. gathered around the ping pong table. Everyone started talking at once.

"Quiet," I screamed. Everyone shut up and looked at me, "I know we need a game plan, but first we need to figure out the new Seven."

"What about our son, Jasper," Piper said.

"Becca," Leo said.

"The twins," Annabeth said.

"Not me," Ava said.

"That's only four," Jason said.

"Hey, um don't Frank and Hazel have a daughter?" I asked.

"Um..Seaweed Brain they had a son," Annabeth said.

"Oh sorry I guess that makes five,' I said.

"But that's all of our descendants," Piper said.

"What about Silena," Clarisse said.

"Clarisse we talked about this. Silena is dead," Annabeth said.

"No, idiot," she pointed to a small girl fully dressed in armor about the twins age, "My daughter."

"But she isn't a descendant of the Seven," Piper said.

"She should go," said Chiron.

"What about me," Ace said. I turned to Thaila.

"If that's okay with you," I asked.

"Um...ya," she said.

"Well we have that what's next?" Jason said.

"Don't they need an Argo," I laughed.

"Already done. I had some spare time," Leo said.

"Ya, you couldn't use some of that time to visit," Piper muttered to herself.

"When do we leave for New Rome," Jason said.

"Fifteen minutes," Leo said

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW **

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK RIORDAN DOES:(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 - NICK P.O.V. (YAY SOMEONE NEW!)**

We all went back to our cabins to pack for our quest. I don't know why Ava doesn't want to come with us. I've heard all the stories too.

"Dad what do I pack?" I asked. He was coming too. I don't exactly know why.

"Uh, well your mom kinda always packed for me. Well except that time when Hermes did."

"Okay." That's when my mom walked in. I seriously have no idea what to call her like do I call her mom or not.

"Um... mom(?) can you help me pack?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Then me," called dad from across the room.

"Okay is the anyone else in here who needs help packing," she turned to Tessa.

"Oh I think I got it," Tessa said.

"You don't even know how to to fold a shirt," I said. She just stuck her tongue out at me, and I stuck mine back at her.

"Nick lets pack. Tessa are you sure you got it?" mom said.

"Yes," she glared at me.

After she packed up dad and I, we all left the cabin, and started off into the woods.

"Where are we going," Nick complained.

"Just follow me," dad said. After walking forever we just stopped.

"Welcome to Bunker 9," mom said.

"Its a real place!" Tessa said like she just stepped into a fairy tale.

"How do you know about it?" dad asked.

"Uh..I've been reading mom's journal," she said.

Mom sighed, " I've been waiting for you too."

"Lets go in," dad said.

It was a huge workshop and in the back was a huge warship. Next to it was now-alive-dead-uncle Leo and his daughter Becca. They were were fixing up the ship. I Looked back over to my parents are. Dad was whispering something to Tessa. She sighed and handed him her bags.

She walked over to Becca. I followed her.

"Hey I'm Tessa. Don't know what my last name is at the moment," she said.

"I'm Becca not Rebecca and please call me Bex. My last name is Valdez," she said.

"Um I'm Nick," I said.

"Nick," I heard someone shout my name. It echoed through the workshop. I turned around. Jasper and Ace came in with their parents. I walked over to them.

"So our first huge quest," I said.

"Aww Nicky are you nervous?" I looked next to and Silena just walked in.

"No, but maybe you are," I smirked.

"doubt it." She walked over to the girls.

"All aboard the Hunky Leo," Leo called out.

"Lets go," Jasper said. We all started climbing aboard.

"Oh we are so not calling it that," mom said.

"Fine, all aboard the Argo 3," Leo called out.

"Thank you," she walked on to the ship.

After getting the "Grand Tour" Leo and Bex left to the engine room. We were told to go pick out our rooms. I remember which one I wanted, but I knew that Tessa wanted the same one I did. I started running. Tessa realized and started running after me.

"Oh no not again," I heard my dad say. Of course I got to the room first. Tessa was really upset at me (again), but she ended up taking the room across from me.

* * *

I was unpacking when there was a knock at my door

"Come in," I said.

"Hey," said Silena.

"Sup," I said.

"Nothing I was told to come get you."

"Oh, um..one sec," I took my sword and followed her to the dining room. There was no adults just kids.

"What's going on," I asked.

"This is our quest, our prophecy, and we need to figure out this quest," Bex said.

"Anyone know the prophecy," Jasper asked.

"Oh ya I wrote it down," I said.

"Well Nicky are you going to keep us waiting here forever. Say it already," Silena demanded. I said the prophecy which just made us more confused.

"Well we are the descendants. Our parents are the Seven. True love can be talking about Aphrodite, war can be talking about Ares. I have no clue what to loose one means, and Old enemies most probably Greek and Romans joining forces," Tessa said. We all just stared at her in shock.

"Maybe I should start looking for Athena related nicknames," Ace said. Tessa punched him in the shoulder, "Ow," he said rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"I don't know Sparky?" Tessa said.

"Hey!" Ace cried.

"Lets get back to work," Silena said.

"Lighten up," I laughed. Silena drew her sword and held it up. Pressing it against my neck, "Don't tell me what to do." She put the sword back and everyone was silent.

"I have to get back to the engine room," Bex said breaking the silence.

"Uh ya I have to finish packing," Ace said.

"Me too," I said. I walked back to my room, and when I walked in Tessa was sitting on my bed.

"You like her," She said.

"Like her? Like who?" I stuttered.

"She totally likes you too. Go for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Silena Rodriguez." I walked over to my bed and sat down next to her.

"Ya I like her, but there is no way she likes me. She just tried to kill me."

"Tough love never heard of it," she stood up and left. I walked out after her into her room across the hall.

"What about Sparky?" I smirked.

"Nick GET OUT!" she threw a pillow at me. I need to find dad. He wasn't in his room. Or the dining room. Or the pool. I wandered into the engine room.

"Hey have you seen my dad?" I asked Leo.

"Try the stables," he laughed. I had know idea what that was about. I went to the stables. He was sitting there with mom and they were making out.

"Eww," I screamed. They both stopped and looked at me.

"Awkward," Dad said. I ran back the way I came . I bursted into Tessa's room and slammed the door behind me.

"What's your problem Nick?" Tessa said while texting someone on her phone.

"Eww," I said.

"What's Eww?"

"Eww."

"Tell me," she said. Ace walked in.

"Hey man," Ace said, "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no clue," Tessa said.

"I went down to the stables to look for dad. He was there with mom, and they were making out," I said.

"Eww," They both said at the same time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON:( I WISH I DID! RICK RIORDAN DOES:(**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - PERCY P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop laughing. Annabeth was a little upset, but she was still laughing.

"He looked worse than Frank did," I laughed.

"I know," she laughed, "Can we stay down here."

"No, I think we are going to have to find a new hiding place." We stood up and went back upstairs.

"So I hear the kids are getting a Coach Hedge," Annabeth said.

"Really?" I said.

"Ya,Chuck Hegde. He's eighteen now."

"How long until we get there?"

"Oh don't you start this with me Percy Jackson."

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?."

"Stop it," she screamed. I started chasing her.

"Are we there yet?" I asked her again as I caught up to her. I kissed her, "I love you Wise Girl!"

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain!"

"But really are we there yet?"

"No, ask Leo." That's when the bell for dinner rang.

"I guess I'll ask him now, " I said.

We went to the dining room where everyone was filing in. Ace was iting and IMing Thalia. Tessa and Bex were siting and talking. Silena sat in the corner sharpening her knife and across from Nick and Jasper who were stuffing their faces with food already.

I turned to Annabeth, "Looks like a typical day on the Argo."

"Ya minus Chuck Hedge and the other kid," she said.

* * *

After dinner we started talking about the prophecy.

"What do you think it could mean, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Um can I say something," Tessa stood up, "We already spoke about this earlier," she pulled out a piece of folded white paper and handed it to me. I looked over it and after all these years I was still dyslexic. I handed the paper to Annabeth. ( She is dyslexic too, but she was still a better reader than me.)

"Tessa, you wrote this?" Annabeth said looking surprised.

"Ya, why?" she asked.

"No its a good thing. This is really good," Annabeth was really proud of her. She read it out loud.

"Um does 'to loose one' mean one of use will die?" Jasper asked, "Because I'm too hot to die."

"No, honey probably not," Piper said using her charmspeak to calm them down.

"Mom," Jasper whispered into her ear, "Why are you using your charmspeak?" She shushed him.

"'To loose one' can mean a lot of things. Loose a fight. Loose hope. Loose your dagger." She continued to ramble on about everything she lost in her life.

"Annabeth," I said, "You're okay. Calm down."

"Or loose your memories," Jason started laughing at that one. I glared at him, and Leo walked in.

"Guys we are landing in two minutes," Leo said.

"We are in New Rome!" I asked excitedly.

"No Georgia," he said.

"What?"

"We are picking up Coach Hedge Jr."

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AS MUCH AS I WISH I AM, I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN, THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON:(**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 - TESSA P.O.V.**

We were armed up and ready to go. To Georgia.

Dad got off the first with Silena running after him.

"Uncle Gleeson!" she hugged the satyr.

"Hey Silena!" he hugged her back. Piper, Jason, and Leo got off the ship..

"Cupcakes you grew up!" he yelled, "You are almost like muffins!"

"Hey Coach," Piper said.

"Oh Coach," said Leo, "Don't go soft on us now."

"Sup," Jason said, "We need to talk."

"Sure what," the Coach said.

"We need to borrow Chuck," Dad said.

"For what?" He picked up a paper plate and started chewing on it.

"Well there was a new prophecy, a new seven, and, we need someone to chaperone them on their quest," Dad said.

"Sure," Gleeson said.

"Really, thanks," Piper exclaimed.

"Don't mention it. Chuck!" Coach yelled. A satyr came out out from the nearby woods eating a tin can.

"What Dad?" Chuck said.

"You are are chaperoning a quest for some mini cupcakes," he said.

"Okay!" Chuck sounded excited.

"Whats going on down there," I voice came from the clouds.

"Who said -," I started.

"Mellie," Dad, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Silena said. Have you ever felt left out because everyone knows somethings except for you. Well that's how I felt right now.

A cloud came down from the sky and a nymph jumped off. **(A/N I don't know how it works with nymphs.) **

"Mom I get to go on a quest!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Ya you do. You get to go on a quest back to your room," Mellie said, "Its a wreck!"

"No I mean a real quest. Dad said I'm chaperoning mini cupcakes."

"Dad said what?"

"Um I," Coach said.

"Oh I've been waiting forever for this to happen!" She hugged Chuck, "Just remember to IM everyday!"

"Okay..." Chuck said.

"Lets go," Dad said. All six of us and chuck got abroad the Argo.

Mom walked to us, "That was fast," she turned to Chuck, "I'm Annabeth."

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase?" Chuck looked in awe.

"The one and only," Dad said and kissed her.

"Eww," I gagged. Everyone laughed at me.

"Let me give you the grand tour," Leo said, "We will be arriving in New Rome first thing tomorrow." Dad started to walk away.

"Wait Percy," Jason called.

"What?" he said.

"We need to figure out the watch schedule for tonight."

"I'll take first watch," he said.

"Can I take second watch?"Dad turned to me. I think he totally forgot I was there. I also think he was not use to having kids on board.

"Really?"

"Ya."

"I don't think you should do it alone. Do it with someone."

"You are not doing it with anyone!" I said loudly.

"Well I'm an adult!" he said louder.

"You been my dad for what? Like two days. Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

He looked really hurt, "I have to go," he said and started to walk away again.

I ran off the other way. "She is Percy with your anger," I heard Piper say to Mom. I walked to my room, and slammed the door really hard.

"Five..four..three..two..one," I said to myself. Right on cue Nick walked in.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Its your dad. He's driving me insane," I said.

"First, he's your dad too. Second, you don't realize how alike you two are."

"I'm not like him at all."

"Suuurree," Nick said and left.

I looked at my clock it was 10:00 PM. Dad was going on watch now. I had four hours until I had to go on watch. I was exhausted so I went to bed until it was my shift.

* * *

"Tessa," Someone was shaking me awake, "Tessa." I did the first thing that came to my mind. I pulled out the dagger that I still kept under my pillow, and I swung it in front of me.

"Ow," I heard the him say. I walked over to the lights and flicked them open.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Dad who now had blood running down his face.

"My shift was up I came to get you."

"Oh," I said, "I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean what I said. I tend to get really stubborn. I didn't mean to do that to your cheek either. It's just reflex."

"Its okay, and maybe your right I shouldn't be telling you what to do."

"No you should tell me what to do, and I am going to take your advice. I'm going to wake up Ace."

"Kay," Dad said, "Wake up Silena when you are done." I walked down the hall and knocked on his door

"Hmm," Ace said waking up.

"Ace, its Tessa open up," I banged on his door. I heard a bang from inside his room.

"Coming," he mumbled. His door swung open, "What?"

"Nothing I was just admiring your lightning Pjs."

Ace looked down to see what he was wearing, "First, they are only pants. Second can I back to bed now?"

"Um, no I had a question. Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"It's kinda my shift —."

"Sure, lemme just get dressed. Meet you upstairs."

"Kay," I turned and started to the staircase.

I heard one more bang from inside his room before walking up the stairs, "Boys," I muttered to myself.

I got to the top deck and Bex was there.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Well somebody has to control this thing," she said.

"You know how?"

"Just my Dad and I," she smiled.

"That makes me feel so safe," I said. Ace stumbled out of the staircase. He was fully dressed, and hair brushed. It looked like he never went to sleep.

"Lets kick some monster butt," he yelled.

"Ace we are just on watch. We are not fighting any—"

"Monsters," he pointed to something behind me. I turned around slowly to see about fifteen Telkhines (Sea demons with flippers for hands and a dog's head.)

"Bex," I said slowly.

"Uh huh," she said back.

"Can you wake everyone up?" I asked.

"Suuurreee. Festus wake everyone up." A loud horn blasted and the Telkhines attacked. We tried to fend them off, but we needed back up. Silena was the first one up. She didn't ask any question just attacked. I admire her for that. Everyone came out of the stairs one by one. Last was Mom pulling out Dad behind her. The second he saw them, he immediately woke up. When the monsters saw him they stopped fighting.

"Ah Perseus Jackson. We heard you were here and we decided to avenge our deaths from the Labyrinth," They all said at once.

"We you came at the wrong hour. If you disrupt my sleep, I'll disrupt your face," dad sa

The creepiest one let out a cruel hard laugh. Silena couldn't wait any longer, "Charge," she screamed. We all went in to battle. Dad took the creepy one and with in a minute it was dead.

"I told you I would disrupt your face," he said.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

Dad wasn't like those people in the movies who just stood around. He didn't need to be told twice. He swung around with riptide in his head and knocked off the monster's head, killing it.

I stood there looking at him. He was the best fight I have ever seen. He smiled at me, but quickly that smile turned into a frown.

"Tessa watch—." Those were the last words I heard before the world around me turned into a big deep black hole of nothing.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**I need some demigods for my story so (Preferably Roman) If you want your demigod in the story fill out this and PM me or just comment: **

**Gender:**

**First name:**

**Last name:**

***Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Roman or Greek:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Family:**

**Like: **

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Appearance****:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Weapon:**

**Can I kill them off if needed:**

**Comments-**

**Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK DOES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - ACE POV**

We were fighting the Telkhines on the ship at two in the morning. I spun around to see a Telkhine hit Tessa over the head.

"Tessa!" I screamed. She look at me all dazed then fell backwards off the side of the ship.

"Jason!" Annabeth screamed, "Get her!"

I ran and dived off the ship after her, before Jason could do anything.

"Tessa!" I screamed again. She was falling down fast and totally unconscious. I swooped down and grabbed her.

If you haven't guessed by now I can fly, being the grandson of Zeus and all.

"Its okay I got you," I said into her ear. I flew back up to the ship. There were only one or two Telkhines left. Percy and Jason were taking care of it. Aunt Piper and Annabeth rushed over to me, and I gave Tessa to Annabeth.

"Ace honey are you okay?" Piper asked me.

"There is more than one of you. Lots of you," I said then passed out into her arms.

* * *

"Ace, Ace," I heard someone call in the distance_, "_Ace." I tried to scream but nothing came out. Everywhere around me was pure black. It felt like walls were closing in on me. I tried to scream again, but still nothing came out. My head started to pound like someone was throwing blocks of cement at it. I tried to run but my wouldn't move. Someone called my name again. This time it was more like a shriek. I opened my mouth to scream, but all that came out was, "Tessa!"

My eyes shot open and I bolted right up. Tessa was sitting in a chair next to me. She had gauze wrapped around her forehead multiple time. You could see blood was still seeping through.

"What happened," I finally made out.

"You saved me life," She said with a smile.

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Ya I do, but what happened."

"I fell, you flew after me. When you handed me to my mom, you passed out in Piper's arms."

"Weird. What time is it? Can I get up?"

"Seven o'clock we land in fifteen minutes. You might want to change. All that is distracting," She got up and left. I looked down at my shirt which was now in tatters. I got out of the bed and left the sickbay. I found Piper right out in the hall.

"Oh thank gods you're okay!" She hugged me so tight I think I stopped breathing for a minute (Or two).

"Ya, can I go changed now?" I asked her. She looked down at me.

"Eek you look like death." She waved her hand over me and my outfit changed. She got that power after the Seven defeated Gaea as a token of appreciation. Jasper would kill me if I told anyone, but he has that ability too. We were running late one morning and I saw him use it.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well go eat something," Piper said.

I walked upstairs to the dining room. Percy kept on poking Annabeth asking, "Are we there yet?" (The man has no patience.) Nick was sitting across from them banging his head into the table, all embarrassed that his dad was acting like a five year old. Tessa was sitting next to him laughing.

I slid into the seat next to her, "Hey Catfish," I said.

"That's a better nickname. I like it," she laughed.

"Well I have been brainstorming."

"Five freaking minutes, just stop poking me Seaweed Brain," Annabeth yelled.

"I like Seaweed Brain, maybe I should of used that," I said.

"Oh, no, I claimed that name long ago," Annabeth smiled evilly. All the sudden the ship started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Tessa screamed and jumped onto me.

"We are just landing," Bex yelled.

"I don't think so," Percy yelled, he pulled Annabeth out the door.

I got up still holding Tessa I ran out the door. They were making out.

"Really? Now of all times?" I yelled over the rumbling, and put Tessa down.

"Sorry. Its tradition. Annabeth lets go," Percy said, and they left.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go Sparky," She ran after her parents.

"Ya lets run towards the danger," I said. Nick came out of the dining room and ran past me, "All of them?" I ran up to the deck.

This big guy with no hands was holding the boat (with no hands). Percy was trying to reason with him.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. How do you not remember me?"

Tessa walked over to me, "Terminus Roman god of boundaries."

"I remember you Jackson. You and your friends are not welcome in my city. Last time you destroyed it!"

"Its wasn't us. It was the Eidolons!"

"I can testify to take," Uncle Jason said coming out of no where.

"Ah that old excuse, and Jason Grace former Praetor. Turned Greek." Terminus said. Piper came out of the stairwell

"Terminus," She said using her charmspeak, "Can you please let us land?"

"Don't you use charmspeak on me little girl. I am a god."

A voice came out from bellow, "Terminus let them land before I get Dad."

"Who was that?" I asked Tessa.

"I don't know," She shrugged. Terminus started to put down the ship.

"Hold on to something," He called. I grabbed onto the railing and Tessa grabbed onto me.

"Hey Catfish I'm not a thing."

"I know," She squeezed onto my waist harder, "But I know you'll protect me."

I squeezed harder, "You got that right," I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll always protect you, always." **(A/N YA!)**

The ship landed with a huge bang. We both stood there staring into each other's eyes in silence.

"Tessa?" Annabeth called.

"Uh..coming," She said still staring at me. She let go of my waist and ran after her mom.

"Lets go," Nick came up behind me, "Sparky," He said in a mimicking voice. I punched him in the arm lightly and walked off.

"Hey!" He yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON:( RICK RIORDAN DOES. **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN IT BY NOW SILENA RODRIGUEZ IS NAMED AFTER SILENA BEAUREGARD SINCE CLARISSE AND HER WERE BEST FRIENDS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 - TESSA P.O.V.**

ACE. JUST. KISSED. ME. And I just ran to my mom.

"Percy calm down," Mom said.

"But I want to see Frank!" Dad ran off the ship and over to a cow. Dad hugged the cow.

"PERCY!" Mom yelled, "THAT'S NOT FRANK!"

"You are looking for Frank the praetor?" a boy said.

"Yes? Do you know where he is?" Leo asked.

"Sure follow me," he said.

"Um I didn't catch your name," Leo said.

"That's because I didn't tell it to you, but its Sammy," he said.

"Sammy? Sammy Zhang? Frank Zhang's son," Mom said.

"Uh...ya. That's all people know me as," Sammy said with a sad look in his eyes. I kinda felt bad for him. I knew how it felt to live in my parents' shadows, "Well come with me my parents are by the cafe. I 'm supposed to meet them there."

We followed Sammy through the streets of New Rome.

"You know this place actually looks nice when I'm not destroying it," Leo laughed, "That's a story for later children."

"Look there's my dad are over there," Sammy pointed.

"Frank!" Dad screamed. Frank spun around. He did not look a thing like his son.

"Percy!?" He screamed. They ran over and started hugging.

"Hey, Zhang! Remember me?!" Leo said.

"Valdez?" Frank said, "You're you're alive?"

"Since the last time I checked ya. I'm pretty sure. Ya," Leo said.

"Hug me brother!" He said, and they started hugging.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Jason said. While they were talking a woman came out of the cafe holding three muffins and coffee.

"Annabeth? Piper?" she put the food down and ran over to hug them, "I hope you didn't have trouble with Terminus on the way in."

"Ya I took care of it," Sammy said.

"Thank you by the way," Mom said.

"You're welcome," he said.

The woman turned to us, "Hazel, daughter of Pluto, by the way."

"Who's Pluto?" Ace asked.

"Hades roman form," I said.

"I knew that," he said stubornly.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Young love!" Piper sighed.

I felt my face get really hot, and Ace's face was blood red. I punched Ace in the jaw.

"Tessa!" mom said.

"You'll talk about it later, but now we need to talk to you now, Frank," Dad said.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"New prophecy," Mom said. Frank and Hazel's faces turned pale white.

"Oh don't worry its not about you," Jasper said hoping it would help the situation.

"Not helping," Bex said, "But we think Sammy is part of the prophecy."

"The prophecy is happening yet. There is no quest to go on yet. So we can stay put," Dad said.

"You can stay with us in our house," Hazel said.

"We have the Ar-" Leo started.

"Sure!" Jason said.

"Lets go !" Frank said.

We walked a few blocks before reaching this huge mansion. Mom was mesmerized by the architecture.

"Being Praetor has its perks," Frank said.

"I never got this," Dad said.

"Me neither," Jason said.

Frank opened the front door and two little girls came running and the smaller one wrapped her arms around Frank's legs.

"Your home early," said the older one.

"These are our daughter's Ariel **(A/N her middle name is Maria, after Hazel's mom) **and Emily **(A/N after Frank's mom that died in afghanistan)**," Hazel said.

"I'm seven!" said Emily, the one younger one still wrapped around Frank's legs. Hazel turned to Ariel.

"CAn you show these people to the guest rooms?"

"Sure Daddy," She led us up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"Is there an elevator in this place," Nick complained.

Bex, Silena, and I were put in one room with the boys right across the hall. I plopped down on the nearest bed.

"What's wrong?" said Bex like she was reading my mind.

"I kissed Ace," I blurted out.

"And that's exactly why you punched him," Silena said.

"I don't know I'm really confused," I said.

"Well do you like him or not?" said Bex.

"I don't know. Is there anyone you like?" I said trying to get the subject off of me. Jasper walked in.

"Bex your dad said to tell you he needs you," he said.

"Uh..um..okay," Bex stuttered. Jasper walked out.

"JASPER!?" We screamed. Her face turned bright red and she left.

"Don't eve-" Silena started.

"Nick," I said, got up, and left.

* * *

**NICK P.O.V.**

We dumped our stuff on the floor. Sammy was still with us. He wasn't sleeping with us. I know him from a few summers ago. He came to Camp half-blood for the summer.

"Why did Tessa punch you?" I asked.

"Um I kissed her," Ace said.

"You kissed my sister!?" I yelled.

"I knew it!" Jasper said excitedly just like his mom would. **(A/N Jasper is a total mix of both Jason and Piper. with a little more Aphrodite.)**

"Who's Tessa?" Sammy asked.

"Hey! I knew her longer than you!" Ace yelled.

"You kissed my sister!?" I yelled.

"Its doesn't matter she doesn't like e anyways," He walked over to his bed and he looked like he was about to cry. Ace is not a guy who just crys.

"You really like her, huh?" I sat next to him.

"Uh huh."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Remember to send me characters I really need them! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, BUT SADLY MY FRIEND RICK RIORDAN**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - ACE P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep that night (my jaw was killing me). I got out of my bed and went to get some ice. I tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tessa was there, sitting on the counter, staring out the window, and eating ice cream.

I opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. Tessa spun around with her dagger in her hand. She looked like she was crying for hours.

"Um are you okay," I place the ice pack on my jaw. She jumped off the counter and put the ice cream away. She started towards the stairs when I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Tessa."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. That's when she did the most unexpected thing. She stood up on her tippy toes** (A/N he is much much taller than her.) **and kissed me.

"I'm not," she said as we broke apart, "I love you."

I took her and kissed her again. That's when the lights when on. I let go of her and we turned to see Leo smiling as he muttered to himself 'Classic Jacksons' to himself. We stood there awkwardly.

"Well go on up to bed now, children. Don't let me stop you," Leo smirked and motioned to the stairs. We started towards the stairs. "I mean your own beds!"

We quickly ran up the stairs. "Good night, Sparky," she hugged me.

"Good night, Catfish," I walked back to my room. Jasper and Nick were up.

"Where were you?" Jasper asked.

"Getting ice. My jaw hurts," I lied.

"Who were talking to?" asked Nick.

"Leo," (that technically wasn't a lie)

"It sounded like a girl," Jasper said.

"I don't know?" I got into my bed, placed the ice on my jaw, then fell fast asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry thing chapter was kind short but the next one will be longer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON I REALLY WANT TO OWN IT, BUT I DON'T RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 - LEO P.O.V.**

Classic Jacksons.

* * *

Tessa P.O.V.

"Wake up, Tessa," Bex complained. I just rolled over.

"Get up before I decapitate you," Silena said. I bolted right up.

"I'm up!" I yelled with my eyes still closed.

"There is someone here to see you," Silena said.

I opened my eyes, "Who?" I asked.

"Hey," Ace said.

I threw a pillow at him, "Why are you here?"

"Really? I thought we got over that last night?" He smirked.

"Last night? What happened last night that no one told me about?" Bex demanded.

"You woke me up," I said. Ace came over and sat down on my bed.

"Oh, I see," Silena said.

"What!? I don't see anything?!" Bex yelled.

"Lets go Bex," Silena pulled her out of the room.

"I still don't get it!" She yelled.

"So," Ace said.

"Yes. You woke me up why?" I said.

"Lets go out to eat breakfast."

"Where."

"In this cafe Sammy told me about."

"So like a date?"

"Exactly like a date!"

I sighed, "Dating rule number one _never_ wake up your girlfriend."

"So we are dating," He smirked.

"Yes! Now get out!"

"Love you too honey," He said as I pushed him out. I got dressed in a camp half-blood t-shirt and skinny jeans. I went down stairs to the kitchen.

"I don't want pancakes, Percy," Mom said.

"But their blue!" Dad said.

"Good morning," I said.

"How are you up?" Mom asked.

"Blue pancakes?" Dad asked.

"No thank you," I said. Mom dropped her fork, got up, walked over to me, and felt my head.

"Are you okay? First you get up before eleven o'clock, then you turn down blue pancakes," she said.

"Yes I'm fine. I have a date," I said. Now dad dropped the frying pan on the floor.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing?" He said. Ace walked in to the room.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said then turned back to my parents, "Don't wait up."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Dad said as we left the room, "Its the morning!"

Camp Jupiter is not that bad. I know its Roman and all, but its kinda pretty. Mom dies over the architecture here.

"Ace," I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where we are going?"

"No, but Sammy told me where to go."

"Oh okay. So are we almost there?"

"Yes we are," He grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the street. We got to this tiny cafe. It looked like it was pulled out of Italy and place right here.

"Its so cute!" I said.

"Lets go in!" He pulled me through the door. We sat down at a little table and ordered food.

"So what's new" He asked.

"What you mean since like five minutes ago?"

Yes," He smiled.

"Well I never knew what the morning looked like till you woke me up."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous about the quest?"

"A little."

"Really why?" He asked. The waiter came with our food.

"I read my mom's journal."

"So whats wrong?"

"My mom was amazing, so was my dad. I can never impress them going on a quest. They are just so awesome. My dad even into Tartarus for her, and they survived."

"I would fall into Tartarus for you," He said.

"Tessa!" Nick bursted into the cafe.

"Please excuse me while I go talk to this idiot," I got up and walked out of the cafe with Nick, "What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Its about the prophecy. You have to come back to the house," He said.

"I'll be there in a minute." I walked back in.

"What was that about?" Ace asked.

"The prophecy."

"Do we have to go back?"

"Yes."

We walked back to the mansion. "What's wrong Dad?" I asked.

"All the gods thrones were stolen."

"Who took it?" Ace asked.

"They don't know." He said.

"Hey maybe it was Hades. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus so maybe he got upset and took them all," I said.

"Tessa we can question Hades, but you should never excuse Hades of anything he has a temper," Mom said.

"Anyways you guys are leaving tomorrow, and you are not going on the Argo. We are and we will always be one step behind you. Chuck will be with you at all times," Dad said.

"You are not coming with us?" Ace said.

"You will be fine," Dad said.

"We also have no idea what to do," Nick said.

"None of us have actually been on a quest," Silena said.

""Oh My Gods We Are Going To Die!" Bex yelled.

"You will probably not," Leo said.

"Leo," Mom threatened.

"Where is Hades," asked Jasper.

"LA, Hollywood to be exact," Mom said.

"Lets say we need help. Like we did with the Telkhines," Bex asked.

"Bluetooth earpiece things," Leo said, "We'll be like mission control."

"Okay," Bex said.

I turned to Sammy, "Is there a gym in this town?"

"Yes, it's only a few blocks away," He said.

"Can you bring me there?"

"Sure. When do you want to go?"

"Five minutes," I said then ran up the stairs.

"Hey Catfish, wait," Ace called, "Sorry about our date."

"It's okay. Rain check though, after we save the world."

"It's a date," He smiled.

"You know we don't have to wait for our date to do this," I walked towards him. He leaned down to kiss me, but we we're knock to the floor.

"What th—," I started.

"This is not Bahamas," A new voice said, "Oh gods, Haley is going to kill me,"

Ace got of from on top of me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Smith, son of Hades," he said.

"Who's Haley?" I asked.

"My girlfriend, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Why are you here?" Ace asked.

"My older brother Nico was trying to teach me how to shadowtravel, and I was kind aiming for the Bahamas."

"Oh Nico is my dad's cousin," I said.

"Who is your dad?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Oh."

"Come downstairs," I said.

"Okay I just have to IM Nico and tell him where I am," He said.

After Sebastian IMed Nico, we started downstairs to the living room where the adults were still talking.

"Dad," I said, "We have a visitor."

"Who?" He came to the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Nico's little brother," Sebastian said.

"Is Nico okay," Dad asked.

"Ya, he was giving me a shadowtravel lessons. I ended up here, and well I was aiming for the Bahamas."

"Nico always ended up in China in the beginning."

"Typical."

Sammy walked into the room , "Tessa are you ready?"

"Yes," I said then took Ace's hand and pulled him out the front door after me all the way to the gym. It was probably the coolest gym ever. Its was totally state of the art.

In the corner there were two little girls both around eleven or twelve. One of them was punching a punching bag. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair. The other one was sitting on the bench, she had these stunning emerald green eyes and gorgeous wavy red hair, next to her talking to the girl punching the bag.

"Who are they?" I asked Sammy.

"Come, I'll introduced you," Sammy said, we went over to the girls, "This is Winter McPhintley and Beatrix De La Fountaine."

"Hi!" said Winter, "I'm Winter daughter of Pan!"

"I'm Tessa and this is Ace," I said.

Winter turned to Beatrix, "Bee be nice and say hi."

"Hi," She said still punching the bag, "Daughter of Ares."

'Isn't this the Roman camp," I asked.

"Demigods go to which camp is easier for them," Ace explained.

"Pan doesn't have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood so I come here, but I always visit. Who's you parent," Winter said.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are my parents, no gods," I said. Both girls stopped and stared at me

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase? They are legends! Do you have any other siblings?" Winter started talking again. I only just met her, but she had that lovable look in her eyes that made you just want to hug her and keep her safe.

"Yes, I do. I have two. A twin, Nick and an older sister, Ava. Do you want to train with me I'm going on a quest tomorrow," I said.

"I don't like fighting. Plus I'm not the best fighter."

"Oh."

"The quest we are about to go on is not he normal kin of quest, so do you guys want to come with us?" Ace asked.

"Are you sure want us to come. I'm not the-" Winter started.

"Of course we want you to come. If you don't want to come you don't have too," I said.

"Bee do you want to go," She asked Beatrix who already went back to punching the bag.

"Do you?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay I'll go," she said.

Ace took me to a mat where we began to spare. I threw a punch at his face, which he dodged. He swept his leg under me which made me fall.

"I loose," I said sadly.

"Don't worry you are getting better," he laughed and held out his hand to help me up, "Lets go again."

"Again? We did it five times already," I complained.

"A monster won't give you a break," He said.

"Fine."

After seven more times we decided to walk back to the mansion.

"You're getting better," Ace said.

"Thanks. You know it feels weird wearing the camp half-blood t-shirt in this camp. Everyone always stares at us," I said.

"I know," he said.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day planning what we were going to do tomorrow. The Underworld was three hours from Camp Jupiter. Chuck was going to drive us. The adults (Beatrix and Winter) were going on the Argo.

That night we packed our bags with some extra clothes, nectar, and ambrosia. We all got the little Bluetooth pieces from Leo, and a good night sleep.

* * *

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE LONG, BUT THANKS FOR READING IT ANYWAYS.  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 - NICK P.O.V.**

Ya quest day. I was woken up at 5:15 AM. I went downstairs. Dad and Tessa were asleep on their food. Mom was laughing as she took pictures at them. Winter and Beatrix came over. They went straight out and onto the Argo with Leo.

Chuck came into the kitchen, "The car is ready."

"Wait!" Mom said. She pulled out a bag of drachmas and handed them to Tessa, "You'll need this for when you meet Charon at the entrance of the Underworld. Don't say you drowned in the bathtub when you get there. You are going to have to bribe him. If you need anything you have the earpieces."

"Remember what I said guys," Jason said to Jasper and I.

"Don't mess around in the Underworld," We said.

"Nick, Tessa," Dad said, "I just want to let you know that you will not be able to control the waters of the Underworld."

"Okay," Tessa said, "Chill out guys. We will be fine."

"If you guys see my dad in hell tell him I say hi," Sebastian said.

"Lets go," Ace said.

* * *

Two hours and fifteen minutes into the car ride Ace was passed out on Tessa. Silena was sharpening her sword. Sammy and Jasper were talking.

"Are we there yet?" Tessa asked for the tenth time in the last minute.

"Forty five minutes," Chuck said.

"You know what song we should play right now?" I asked, "Highway to Hell! You get it because we are on a highway and we are going to hell!"

"Really?" Silena said looking up from her sword, "That's not even funny."

Forty minutes later Bex was passed out I think she had a concussion.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Jasper complained.

"Five minutes guys," Chuck was loosing it.

"Play it again!" I yelled.

"No we played it thirty times already," Silena yelled.

"Put me down! I'm too high!" Ace yelled coming out of his sleep.

"Are we there yet?" Tessa started screaming again.

Bex woke up, "My head is killing me," She yelled.

"Are we there yet?" Sammy started yelling with Tessa.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Chuck officially lost it. We all shut up, "We are here." We all got out of the car and turned on the earpieces.

"Dad," I said, " We're here."

_"Okay go inside and find Charon,"_ He said. **(A/N Italic means its over the earpiece) **We walked in. There were a bunch of sprits waiting there. I saw from the corner of my eye Ace take Tessa's hand into his.

I walked over to the old man standing in the front, "We need to speak with Hades."

Charon didn't look up, "How did you die."

"We drowned in the ocean," I said.

"How are you going to pay," Charon asked. Tessa pulled out the bag of drachmas mom gave us, and place it in front of him. He looked up, "You're not dead?"

"We need to speak with Hades," I said again.

"Do you want the drachmas or not?" Tessa asked.

"How many will be boarding," He asked.

"Seven," Tessa said sweetly. We walked after Charon to the ferry.

"Were in," Jasper said into his earpiece.

_"No messing around," _Jason said. We boarded the ferry. I was humming the song.

"Stop singing that song right now Nicholas," Silena said.

"Stop calling me Nicholas," I said back. The ferry ride was slow and creepy.

"This is as far as I can take you," Charon said as he stopped the ferry. We all got off the ferry. Tessa handed him half of the drachmas.

"Thank you," She said and he sailed off.

"That's a three headed dog!" Jasper exclaimed.

"He's Cerberus, Hades beloved dog," Tessa said.

"We have a problem," Bex said.

"What?" Sammy said.

"I can't reach our parents. I don't think the earpieces work underground," Bex said.

"Oh no," I said.

"Hades place is that way," We all turned around. A man was standing there.

"Nico!" We all exclaimed.

"Well lets go," he said. We followed him through the Underworld, "Hades is not going to be happy when you accuse him of stealing the gods thrones."

"We are not accusing we just have questions," Sammy said.

"Hades might not think that," Nico said as we approached Hades place. It was black and bronze.

"Wow," Tessa said amazed, "Its so-."

"Deathy," Ace finished.

"Exactly," Nico said as he opened up the place doors. He took us to Hades' throne room. Surprisingly he was sitting on a folding chair.

"Father, these young children of the Seven have some questions," Nico said.

"What?" He said in a loud voice like he was very irritated. Jasper started to step forward, but I beat him to it. **(A/N Nick and Jasper, the new Percy and Jason hehehe.) **

"All of the gods thrones went missing," I said.

"And you think I've stolen it," He said even more irritated.

"No my lord, we just wanted to see if you knew anything, and now we see that yours was taken too," I said.

"Yes I know who has taken it, they left a note."

"Who took it?"

"Nemesis, she claims she wants revenge on us gods for not giving her proper respect that she deserves."

"Thank you my lord. We will try to get your throne back for you as soon as we can," I said with a bow. I heard Jasper muffle a laugh.

"I trust take you will see these children out safely, Nico, and I hope to see you again in the future, my boy," Hades said with what I thought was a small smile.

"Yes father," Nico escorted us outside the palace. We walked a little until we got to a river.

"So this is the River Styx?" Tessa asked Nico.

"Yes," He said.

"You want to go for a swim, Nick?" Jasper asked me.

"No thank you if I can't control it I don't want to swim in it," I said.

"We started playing around while Tessa spoke to Nico.

"Be careful guys," Silena said.

"Yes mom," We both said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," I screamed. Jasper by mistake tripped me, and I fell into the River Styx.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 - TESSA P.O.V.**

"Oppsie," I heard Jasper say.

I spun around, "Where's Nick?" I asked him. He stood there quietly and pointed at the river.

"I told you idiots to be careful," Silena said.

"What's going to happen to him," I said to Nico on the verge of crying.

"Wait," that was all he said.

"What do you mean wait?" I said loudly.

"Tessa he's going to be fine," Ace said softly.

Five minutes later Nick emerged from the river. He looked different. He was hot. It felt weird to think that about my brother. I ran off and hugged him, "Oh my gods I thought you were dead! What happened?"

"Achilles curse," Nico said.

"Lets get out of this hell hole before Jasper falls in," Silena said.

"Here take these pearls. Step on them and say the place you would like to go," Nico said as he handed the pearls to us.

"Argo III," We all said as we stepped on the pearls.

The next thing we knew we were all on the Argo. "Mom?" I called. We walked into the mess hall. **(A/N I just found out that there was no dining room on the Argo it was called the mess hall so that's its new name.) **

"You guys are okay," Mom ran over and hugged me then looked at Nick, "What happened to you, Nick."

"I fell," He said.

"You fell?"

"Uh huh."

"Where?"

"In the Underworld."

"Where did you fall into?"

"Into the River Styx," He said quietly.

"What?!" Mom and Dad screamed.

"Hades' throne was stolen too, by Nemesis. She wants revenge," Nick said trying to get the subject off of him.

"Who would of guessed the goddess of revenge wants revenge," Dad laughed.

"Percy your son just fell into the River Styx, and you are cracking jokes," Mom yelled.

"Nico told me Nemesis is in Miami, Florida," Tessa said.

"Why couldn't of been a more exotic place," Jasper complained.

"So we'll make our way down their," Leo said.

"I need to go change I feel like death," I said.

"I know the feeling," Mom muttered. I left the room.

"Hey," A little sweet voice said. Winter stood behind me.

"Hey," I said, "Can you come with me to my room?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. I knew how to make ten year olds happy. We walked to my room.

"This is your room?" She asked. as she sat down on my bed.

"Yup. You like it. I never had much time to decorate," I said as I sat down next to her, "Tell me about yourself. I don't know much about you."

"I've been jumping around from foster home to foster home for the past five years," she said.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked.

"I don't know," She shook her head, "I can't remember."

"Oh."

"Its okay."

"Well your welcome to look around I'm going to go take a shower," I said.

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V.**

We finally got the kids to bed which was that hard because they were totally worn out.

"Hey we are having a campfire on the top deck," Jason said.

"Sure," I took Annabeth and we walked after Jason. On the deck Leo was on fire and Calypso was trying to get him to shut it off.

"No I'm Leo Super-sized McShizzle man!" Leo yelled.

"Just light the damn fire then shut it off," Calypso yelled.

I bursted out laughing, "Do you have any DAM french-fries." Everyone looked at me really confused.

"Its okay, I've been trying for years to figure out this dam joke," Annabeth said.

"Jason," Piper said.

"Mmmyammm," Jason tried to say but his mouth was full of smores.

"Truth or dare?" She said.

"Uh...truth?"

"Tell everybody about the princess tea party," she said, but this time she was using her charmspeak.

"What?! No!" He yelled.

"Ooo I remember this," Annabeth said excitedly.

"NO YOU CAN'T! THE BROTHERHOOD! THE PACT!" I yelled.

"Its a game he has too," Piper smiled.

* * *

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA SHORT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! CLIFHANGER!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO OWN PERCY JACKSON, RICK DOES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 - PERCY P.O.V.**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ava, clean up your toys. Uncle Jason is coming over to play soon," I said. _

_"Okay Daddy," She climbed over me and ran off. _

_I turned over to face Annabeth, "Do you have to go out today?" I complained._

_"Yes," She said. _

_"But Ava is—" _

_"But Ava nothing. I'm just going out for an hour or two with Piper. Anyways Jason will be here."_

_"I know. But him? Really? Why can't Grover come instead?"_

_"Be nice. Anyway you know Juniper just had a baby."_

_"Okay just be careful. Bring your dagger."_

_"I'll be okay Seaweed Brain."_

_"I just love you so much, and I don't want anything to ever happen to you."_

_"I love you too," She got out of our bed, "I'm going to get dressed. Please go downstairs and wait for Jason."_

_"Okaaay," I went downstairs. _

_"Daddy!" Ava shrieked and grabbed onto my leg, "Ava's hungree(Hungry)!"_

_"Okay, you want some blue pancakes?"_

_Ava made a face, "Me doesn't wike boo pamcakes. Me want wegalar pamcakes."_

_"What's with the woman in this house," I muttered to myself. I pulled out the fry pan when there was a knock at the door._

_"Me get it!" Ava shrieked and ran to the door._

_"Come in," I called._

_"Uncul Jaswun!(Uncle Jason)" Ava screamed and wrapped her tiny arms around his leg._

_"Hey sweetie," Jason said as he pried Ava off his leg. Annabeth came down the stairs. "Piper is in the car," He said._

_"Okay," She walked over to me and kissed me, "Behave," She whispered into my ear and left._

_Ava and Jason ate their regular pancakes while I ate my blue ones, "Okay Ava what do you want to play?" I asked her once she was done eating and cleaned up._

_"Priwncess tea pawrty! (Princess tea party)" She shrieked._

_Five minutes later we were wedged into tiny chairs at a tiny table. Ava was over at her toy chest rummaging around._

_"Help!" Jason whispered loudly._

_"Its a mini Annabeth! There is no stopping it!" I whispered. Ava came back with two boas, __"Um Ava can I have the blue one?"_

_"Really Jackson?!" Jason laughed._

_"What I don't look good in pink," I said._

_"Switch them!" Ava screamed and pulled out a tea set. She poured us imaginary tea, "Daddy, do you want a sugawr cuob?(sugar cube)"_

_"Yes," I said. She put an imaginary cube into my imaginary tea._

_"Uncul Jaswun do you want one too?" She asked._

_"No thank you Ava. I'm on a no sugar cube diet," He said._

_"Okay," Ava ran back over to her toy chest._

_"Play along," I whispered._

_"Fine," He sighed. Ava came back with two toy crowns and out them on our heads._

_"Would you care for some more tea, Princess Percy?" Jason asked._

_"Yes please, Princess Jason," I said. _

_There was a huge bang at the door. Then another. Jason continued to pour the imaginary tea. _

_"Ava please hand Daddy Riptide carefully," I said. Ava ran to the couch and got Riptide full blade out, "Give it to Daddy," I said._

_"No!" She shrieked. The front door blasted off its hinges, and three furies came into our living room. _

_"Eeekk! Flurfies! (Furies)" She shrieked. __The furies looked at us like we were crazy._

_"Would you like some tea?" I asked them. All of the furies dropped to the floor and bursted out laughing. Five seconds later they exploded into a yellow puff of mist._

_When it cleared away Annabeth and Piper were standing their with their arms crossed._

_"Perseus Jackson!" I can't even leave you alone for ten minutes!" Annabeth screamed._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Every one was on the floor laughing expect for Jason and I. Our faces were bright red.

"Why did you come back?" Leo asked.

"I forgot my wallet?" Annabeth laughed.

After a few more rounds of truth or dare I had an idea.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Marry me?" I got down on one knee and pulled out a small red velvet box with the ring I bought in New Rome, "I have known you since we were twelve. It took us four years and a war to get together. I was kidnapped then I went missing for eight months. We weren't together for fourteen years. I love you and I don't want to waste anymore time. Marry me Wise Girl."

Everyone was quiet. Annabeth started to walk over to me. I thought she would kiss me, but when has Annabeth Chase been known to do anything I thought.

She judo flipped me, " Yes!" She got on top of me and kissed me, "It took you long enough." She got off of me and helped me up. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

"I love you Wise Girl!"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE, BUT I'LL TRY TOO!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 - ANNABETH P.O.V**.

It was five o'clock in the morning. Last night the kids slept on the ship because they were exhausted from the Underworld. We want them really to do this on their own because it's their first quest. We don't want them living in our shadows.

"Percy," I whispered, "We have to wake up the kids."

"You do it," he rolled over an went back to sleep.

"Ugh," I threw a pillow at him and woke him up.

"That's getting old Wise Girl,"

"Get up!"

"Fine!" He got up.

"Thank you."

"Let's go," I pulled him out of the room. I went to Tessa's room.

"Tessa, wake up," I said.

"Ugh," She rolled over, and went back sleep.

"I'm engaged," I said.

"To Vince," She muffled in to her pillow.

"Who's Vince?" I turned around to see Percy standing in the doorway.

"Her boyfriend," She said still half asleep.

"You have a boyfriend?" Percy walked out sadly.

"Percy!" I ran out after him and stopped him in the hallway.

"So you have a boyfriend?" He said sadly but there was a little anger in his voice.

"No!"

"Then who's Vince?"

"This boyfriend I had five years ago. He proposed to me and I said no! Tessa really liked him, and was really upset that she wasn't getting a new dad. Now he stalks me."

"Why did you said no?"

"Because I still love you!" I yelled and he kissed me.

"Ew. Why do you guys always do that," Nick said as he came out of his room.

"We are engaged," Percy said.

"I knew it," Nick said, "Oh you know you have to tell Ava."

"You're doing that," I said.

"Fine," He walked down the hall to the bathroom, "Hey I'm not doing this alone."

"What?" I walked down the hall and Percy was pulling out a drachma.

"Seaweed Brain you know it's five AM here so that means it's two AM there," I said, "We can tell her later."

He stuck the drachma back in his pocket.

"So what are we doing today?" Tessa said.

"It's your quest," Percy said.

"Mom!" She complained.

"Your dad is right," I said, "We can't always help you."

"Well where are we?" She asked.

"Vegas," Leo said as he came out of the stairwell.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Nick yelled. He might of woke up a monster.

"Nicholas!" Silena threw open her door angrily, "Shut up! Its the morning for Zeus's sake."

"Actually I'm a Poseidon type of guy," He said.

"Nick!" She screamed.

"Sorry," He said.

"Get dressed guys," I sighed, walked to Sammy's room, and knocked on his door, "Time to get up." I walked to Ace's room and knocked. There was a big bang from inside.

"I'm okay," He mumbled.

"Time to get up," I said, walked to Jasper's room, and knocked, "Time to-," his door swung open.

"Ya, ya I know get up," Jasper said. He was still in his pajamas.

"You need-," I started.

He waved his hand over himself and he was dressed, "Get dress?" He said, "Best power! For when I'm running late I mean. Can you um just keep this between us?" He walked off.

Leo came out of Bex's room, "I saved you the trouble and woke her up."

"Thanks," I said and walked back to Tessa's room to find her on her carpet totally asleep.

"Tessa," I sighed. Ace walked past me on his way to the mess hall.

"Hey maybe I can try?" He asked.

"She's all yours," I said. I walked to the mess hall to start setting up for breakfast.

Sebastian popped out of the shadows, "What's for breakfast?"

"Sebastian! I yelled, "You scared me half to death!"

"Only half?" He laughed.

Ace walked in holding Tessa, "She's hopeless!"

"Ya tell me about it. She is just like her dad." I sighed.

"Can you take her? I have to IM my mom."

"Sure," I took her, "Tell your mom I say hi." I put Tessa down on a couch, "I leaned down to her, "There are blue pancakes."

She sat right up, "Gimme."

"Go eat," I laughed. Ace came back.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic words, Blue pancakes," I said. Percy ran into the room.

"I heard someone say blue pancakes," He squealed kind of like a little girl.

"Seaweed Brain, calm down," I said, I walked over to Silena, "Can I talk to you."

"Sure," she said.

"When you guys go out. Can you please keep an eye out for Nick?"

"Why me?"

"He'll listen to you."

"He didn't listen to in The Underworld."

"That wasn't your fault. He was messing around with Jasper. I've only known him for a few weeks, and I know he needs someone to look out for him. He would never listen to Tessa, or Bex. Ace, or Sammy either. Can you please look out for him, please?"

"Sure, Annabeth, anything."

"Okay thank you so much," I walked over to Percy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nick."

"What about, Nick?"

"He has the curse of Achilles. I'm worried. Your mom asked me to look out for you when you got it. We all know Nick always listens to Silena most of the time. We both know that. I asked her to look out for him."

"Annabeth calm down. I survived it so can he. On top of all that he is on our son."

"Okay."

**TESSA P.O.V.**

"How can you eat that much food," I asked Nick.

"I don't know," He mumbled before stuffing his face again.

"Boys," Silena said.

Leo came over to where we were all sitting, "Hello children."

"We are not children," Bex said mimicking his voice.

"Well anyways I modified the earpieces. Now they work underground," He turned to Nick and I, "And underwater."

"Thank you," I said.

"I think we should split up into groups," Jasper said, "But I'm confused what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Well after you guys came back from the underworld and told us what Nemesis was doing, we had Chiron ask around. He found out she was gathering up Allies. Some in Vegas, Nebraska, and Tennessee. They are only monsters," said Leo.

"I like Jasper's idea of splitting up," Jasper said.

"You and me," Ace smiled his warm loving smile that just made me want to kiss him.

"Nick and I," Silena said quietly.

"What was that Silena," Nick said.

"You and me okay! You're happy!" She screamed.

"That leaves Sammy, Jasper, and I," Bex said.

Leo handed us our new earpieces.

"Are these fire resistant?" Bex asked.

"Isn't everything in our family?" Leo laughed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALSO FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WONDERING WHERE REYNA IS. I DON'T REALLY LIKE HER SO I DIDN'T PUT HER IN. MAYBE I WILL IN THE END, BUT WHO KNOWS. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DON'T LIKE HER? ITS BECAUSE SHE LIKED PERCY. THAT IS WRONG. I AM A PERCABETHER ALL THE WAY.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST IM ME. **

**FOLLOW MY FANDOM ACCOUNT ON INSTAGRAM. **

** whatwouldidowithout_books**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 - SILENA P.O.V. **

Nick and I were stuck together for the day. Annabeth asked me to look after him on top of all this because he decided to fall into the River Styx.

Sammy, Jasper, and Bex left the boat about an hour ago.

"I'm going to get my sword," I said to Nick.

"Okay, you want me to come," he asked.

"We are partners," I said. He got up and followed me, all the way to my room.

"You have a lot of weapons in here," he said as he looked around.

"My mom made me bring them. I don't use any of them only my sword," I grabbed my sword off my bed, "Let's go."

We took the back exit off the ship.

"Hey," Nick tried to catch up to me, "Do you have nectar and ambrosia in your backpack?"

"Why wouldn't I. Besides you are invincible you don't need it," I said.

"Oh ya I forgot," he mumbled.

"Ya."

"Well where do you want to start looking."

"Maybe downtown," I said. I had no idea where that is. I've never been to Vegas. I've only been out of camp only a few times.

"Silena?" Nick asked.

"Yes?"

"That's where all the casinos are. I didn't know you like to gamble?" He laughed.

"Oh shut up. I've never been here before."

"Dad?" Nick said.

_"Yes?"_ Percy asked.

"We are going to head downtown is everyone else there?" Nick asked.

_"No Tessa and Ace are midtown. The rest of them are uptown."_ He said.

_"Hey try to avoid the Lotus Casino and Hotel,"_ Annabeth added, "It's very dangerous."

"I thought since it's dangerous we should go there," I said.

_"No!" _They screamed.

"Okay," Nick said. We headed down the street making our way downtown.

"So?" I said, "What's the curse like?"

"Of Achilles?"

I nodded my head, "Ya."

"It's weird. I feel different. I feel stronger."

"Do you regret falling in."

"A little. Most heroes jump in. I just fell in."

"I warned you," I laughed.

"Is that what I thought," Nick fake gasped, "Did Silena Rodriguez just laugh?"

"Shut up."

"What I was just joking."

"Stop it really, did you hear that?"

"No I did–" He couldn't finish there was a loud screech in our ears from the ear piece.

_"Nick, Nick help me! They got us!"_ We heard on Tessa's voice after the screeching cleared away.

"Tessa!?" Nick yelled into his ear piece, but there was no answer. He started running down the street.

"Nick!" I ran after him. I had to jump onto his back when I caught up to him, "Nick! Stop!" I said into his ear. Surprisingly his listened. I got off his back.

"What?" He asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Take a deep breath and sit down."

He obeyed like a puppy and sat down on the nearest bench, "Silena, what are we going to do?"

Truthfully I had no clue, "Annabeth?" I asked.

_"Yes,"_ she said.

"You heard that?"

_"Yes."_

"Where do you think they are?"

_"Leo is tracking them right now?"_ She said.

_"Oh, no,"_ We heard Leo say in the background.

_"What?"_ Annabeth asked.

_"You are not going to like this,"_ he said.

_"What?"_ Percy said.

_"They are in the Lotus Casino."_

"Again I'm going to ask it what's so bad about that place?" I asked.

_"It's the home of the lotus eaters, for generations they've been drawing people to their lair. Time never passes and the people never age or want to leave,"_ Annabeth said.

"Don't worry we'll get her back for you." I said.

_"Just remember don't take anything from them,"_ Annabeth added.

I turned to Nick, "Let's go save your sister."

* * *

The place wasn't hard to find. "Nick remember don't take anything from them."

"I know we are here for Tessa," He said. We walked in.

A bellhop walked over to us, "Hello welcome to the Locus Casino and Hotel. Here is a Locus Cash Card."

"No thank you," I said.

"Are you sure the cash cards are good for everything-"

"The lady said no," Nick said angrily as he stepped in front of me.

"Um...okay enjoy your time," he said and stepped away.

We walked into the main room. We could see why no one wanted to ever leave this place. It had hundreds of games, indoor bungee jumping, an indoor water slide, and a ton of other awesome things.

_"Don't get distracted," _Annabeth said.

"Where do you think Tessa is?" I asked.

"I have no clue," Nick said.

"We are not splitting up."

We started to look around. There was a few times where I had to snap Nick out of it or he had to snap me out of it.

About what what we thought was just a few hours of us looking through the giant casino, we found Ace sitting on the floor, in the corner by a bar.

"Silena," Nick yelled of the music, "Look its Ace." We ran over to him.

"Where's Tessa," I yelled.

"They took her," Ace said.

"Why Ace?" Nick yelled, "Why did they take my sister?"

"She said she knew. She tried to help people get out."

"Where did they take her?" I asked.

"I don't know Silena!" He shouted, "I don't know! She tried to help a few people out, but then some bellhops came over. That's the last thing I remember. After I woke up here. About five minutes ago."

I turned to Nick, "That could of been ages ago, who knows where she is now," I turned back to Ace, "Don't worry we will find her."

Nick helped Ace up and put his arm around his neck to hold him up right. We started walking through the casino again.

"Wait I have an idea," Nick said after a while.

"What?" I asked.

"They should have like some sort staff lounge around here right?" He said.

"Ya, I guess," I said.

"I think I saw one," Ace said.

"Where?" Nick asked.

"I think it was that way," he said. We started heading the way he pointed.

"Look Silena, there it is," Nick said. We ran over and looked through the window. Tess was there, but she was strapped to the wall, and blood was coming down here face. There was a giant dart board behind here and two employees standing there laughing and throwing darts at here.

One of them was yelling at her, "You think you can come into my hotel and let people out!"

"Ace you stay here," Nick said.

"On three?" I asked.

"Lets just go." We bursted into the room. Nick went straight for Tessa. I killed one of them right away, then got started on the second one.

"I got her!" Nick yelled. I cut off the second one's head and spun around. Nick was holding Tessa in his arm's, I ran over to Ace and held him up for support.

"I'm invincible give him to me. I can take care of both of them," Nick said.

"We need you to fight," I said. Ace held onto me and started running as best as we could towards the door.

"Leaving so soon, "said a bellhop. Nick took his sword and killed him. The employees realized and started swarming around us out numbering us.

"We got this," I said even though I didn't believe it. **(A/N okay I kind of took this part out of the movie a little but not all of it just the car part. With a twist.)**

The glass door in front of us shattered. A bright red convertible was sitting there. The door opened and Bex popped out, "Get in!" We ran to the car.

"But we didn't kill them all," Nick said.

"My dad IMed Chiron. He is going to send some other campers on it," Bex said.

"Where is Jasper and Sammy?" I asked.

"You guys have been in there for a week. They are already on the Argo," she said.

"It felt like a day," Nick said.

"Ya the casino does that to people," she continued to drive. Bex is not the best driver.

"Hey I didn't know you know how to drive," I said casually.

"Oh, I don't. I'm only fourteen," she said.

"What?!" We all screamed.

"Hey, it can't be much different from driving the Argo. Can it?"

W all got to the Argo in one piece. I helped Ace out of the car, and Nick helped Tessa onto the boat.

"Who's car is that?" Nick asked.

"I have not even the slightest clue," she said.

"Oh gods are you okay?" Hazel asked.

"We are, they are not," I said.

"Where are we heading next?" Bex asked.

"To Nebraska. We are going to have to make one stop along the way," Leo said.

"I'm exhuasted," Nick said.

"The curse does that to you," Percy said.

"I don't think its the curse," I said.

"Well I'm going to bed," Nick said.

"Me too," I said. We both walked the same way to our rooms . Right out side my room Nick stopped me.

"Silena?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks for you know, helping me save Tessa."

"You would of done the same for me."

"Good night."

"Its not the night."

"You know what I mean," he said once he was half way down the hall.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK "I LIKE THROWING PEOPLE INTO TARTARUS" RIORDAN DOES:(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 - ACE P.O.V.**

We had a day before we reached Lincoln, Nebraska. Leo said last time we landed he let Bex land the ship and she knocked it up badly so we had to get some supplies. We were stopping were stopping somewhere in Wyoming.

My concussion went away. Tessa is fine now. Nick spent the whole last day and a half sleeping. I have no idea how someone can sleep for so long.

Sammy, Jasper, and Bex found nothing at all. How good are we at this.

I walked into the mess hall with Tessa. Percy was complaining to Annabeth. "I don't want to go without you."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine," she sighed.

A few of us were going out to get supplies. We ate lunch and I went to go get my stuff.

At about one thirty we got off the ship. We needed to get two things I couldn't remember. I went with Jasper, Percy, and Annabeth. Sammy went with Leo.

"Everybody ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Yup," Percy said.

"What?" Jasper said spacing in. We walked down a few blocks. Then another few.

"Are we close?" I asked Jasper.

"I have no clue?" He said. We turned around the corner. Annabeth and Percy stopped and turned pale white.

"Is that?" Percy started.

"It can't be?" Annabeth said quietly.

"Bob?" They both said together,

"Bob?" Jasper and I said confused. I looked down the block to see a titan with a spartus on a leash, which just made us way more confused. Percy and Annabeth both ran towards them.

I turned to Jasper who just shrugged. We walked down the street after Annabeth and Percy. They were already talking to him.

"Hades says Bob is a hero so he let Bob come up for the day to say hi to his friends, Percy and Annabeth. Isn't that right, small Bob?" The titan who just called himself Bob said.

"We thought you died in that place," Annabeth said.

"No, giants and titans like Bob always come back," He said.

"It's okay, but Percy did you tell the stars Bob says hi?

"We feel so bad for leaving you there," Percy said.

"Yes Bob, of course we did," Annabeth said.

"Bob gets to see the stars tonight!" he beamed.

"Um, Percy?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Who is Bob?" He whispered.

"Bob used to be Iapetus."

"Oh you know him?"

"Yes."

"How, may I ask?" I asked.

"I met him when I went on a quest with Nico and Thalia, your mom, and you know when we went down under to that place? He helped us through and he is also the only reason we survived."

"Oh," We both said.

"We are heading to the hardware store," Annabeth said, "Can you come with us?"

"Yes but Bob has to go soon," He said.

"Okay," Percy said. We walked to the hardware store. Jasper, The Bobs, and I waited outside.

"Hi Bob, I'm Ace," I said.

"Is Ace Percy's son?" Bob asked confused.

"No I'm Thalia's son." I said.

"Bob knows Thalia!" Bob turned to Jasper, "Are you Nico's son?"

"Me? No," Jasper laughed.

"Percy's son?"

"No."

"Thalia's son?" He was seriously losing it.

"No."

"Then who's son are you," Bob asked. Percy and Annabeth came out of the store.

"I have a friend Jason this is his son," Percy said.

"Bob didn't know that," He looked at a strange watch he had on his hand, "Oh no Bob has to go now."

"Wait Bob," Annabeth said, "Damasen, is Damasen alive."

"Bob told Annabeth the giants and titans always come back."

"Can you tell him we are sorry for leaving him there, and thank you for helping us escape."

"Bob can do that for Annabeth, his friend."

"Bye Bob," said Percy.

"Farewell friends," Bob turned and walked down street. I could the tears were starting to form in Annabeth and Percy's eyes.

* * *

We got back to the ship at nightfall. Sebastian was there hanging out with Tessa, Winter, and Beatrix.

"Hey man," I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing, Chiron said he might send me on a quest soon. I came to party for a few last times before the quest."

"Who's going on your quest with you?" Winter asked totally mesmerized by the idea of a quest.

"Well sweetie, I asked my friends who wanted to come. My girlfriend Haley Cooperfeild **(A/N an OC by my friend Tamar.)** my best friend Ava, hey isn't she your sister, doesn't do quests so, my other best friend Tyler Crest is coming **(A/N an OC by my friend Esther.)**."

"You have a girlfriend?" Winter asked.

"You want to meet her," He asked.

"Yes!" Winter's eyes lit up.

"Be back in a second," He said trying to be creepy, and then he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**WELL I DO LOVE MY CLIFFHANGERS!**

**OKAY I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY**

my laptop broke and I'm writing this on my phone and it's not the easiest thing to do. When my laptop is fixed I will be continuing

Who is totally shipping Sick (Silena and Nick). It's the perfect ship name because they are a sick couple!

**I WILL BE CONTINUING AFTER BLUE PANCAKES I'M MAKING IT INTO A FANFICTION SERIES CALLED "A BLUE BREAKFAST." SO STAY TUNED FOR BOOK TWO, BLUE TOAST!**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or read the story. Can't wait for you to read more!

One last thing i would like to say thank you to my best friend, Arielle who puts up with me everyday. I know I overly obsess over percy jackson and this fanfiction. You are truly one of the only people who get me. Thanks! I forgot to say she is also the one who created the one and only Sebastian Smith!

**REMEMBER TO KEEP REVIEWING!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DON'T NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON:(**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT:(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24 - TESSA P.O.V.**

Winter was waiting anxiously for Sebastian to come back with his girlfriend Haley Cooperfield and Tyler Crest. Winter was like that, always happy.

"How much longer Tessa?" Winter asked.

"Sebastian had been gone for less than a second. Calm down, Winter," I laughed.

Sebastian came out of the shadows with two people. The boy ran over to the garbage can and threw up.

"Seb, I hate when you do that," he said.

"Winter meet Haley Cooperfield and Tyler Crest," Sebastian said.

"Aww you're so cute Winter!" Haley exclaimed.

Winter blushed." I'm Winter McPhintley and this is my bestest friend Beatrix."

"Nice to meet you. Winter I love your hair," Haley said.

"Thank you."

"I'm Tessa and I'm not sure of my last name," I said.

"And I'm Tyler Crest," he winked at me.

"And I'm her boyfriend," Ace said.

"Oh."

"Sorry Tyler is just making up for lost time. He goes to an all boy boarding school," Sebastian laughed.

"I bloody hate it there! But my mom just doesn't care."

"So you guys are going on a quest?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes Chiron has us on stand by, any moment we could leave," Tyler said.

"What about," She actually seemed interested.

"We have no clue," Haley said. Piper and Mom walked in.

"Oh my gods you're Annabeth Chase!" Haley said.

"Yup," Mom said and sat down on the couch.

"Hi Haley" Piper said. Haley was her little half-sister.

"Hey Pipes."

"You guys joining us for dinner?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Sebastian said.

"Are there any single ladies on the ship?" Tyler smirked.

"Tyler just shut up," Haley sighed.

"Fine."

"Just walked." Haley pushed him out the door. We walked to the mess hall. I got my food and sat down next to the rest of the new seven or the seven 2.0 as Leo and Bex call it. Nick and Jasper had a mountain of food and they were already stuffing their faces.

"Hey Tessa!" Winter said in her usual perky tone.

"Hey Winter."

"Can I pretty please sit next to you," She said, pleading with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." What was I going to do say no to a little seven year old. She plopped down right next to me.

"So how do you like the Argo?"

"It's awesome! Your mom said she was going to take out Beatrix and I out tomorrow!"

"What else is new?"

"Um...nothing."

"What about Beatrix?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," I turned back to my food.

* * *

We finished up dinner at nine o'clock. I was really tried after a full day of training. "Do you want me to walk with you to your room," I asked.

"Sure!" she said, excitedly. Winter shared a room with Beatrix on the same floor as the adults and Chuck, and that was right downstairs

"Good night!" she said outside her door as she hugged me.

"Good night Winter." I went down to the third floor, my floor. I peaked into Nick's room. He was asleep on the floor, and he looked like he was in middle of changing. Nick was still in he jeans, but his shirt wasn't on.

"Good night," I said even though he was fast asleep.

I heard screaming coming from the bathroom. I walked down the hall and opened the door. Mom and Dad were IMing Ava. "Hey," I said.

They turned around and stared at me.

"This is not a good time, Tessie," Dad said.

"Oh so now you're calling her Tessie!" Ava yelled. "When did you guys get so close!"

"Can I just talk to her?" I asked.

"Fine," Mom said.

"Alone."

She pulled Dad out of the the room.

"What do you want," Ava asked like mom does when shes angry.

"A few things," I said calmly. "First do you even know my name?"

"Thea or Tessie." she mimicked Dad.

"No its Tessa. How did you even get Thea? Second, why do you hate me? Its pretty obvious you do?"

"I don't hate you. I just extremely dislike you."

"Third why don't you want our parents to get married. My mom is your biological mother! I'm your sister! Why do you dislike me so much!"

"SHE LEFT ME WHEN I WAS TWO!"

"IT WASN'T HER FAULT!" I screamed. "YOU KNOW YOUR DAD LEFT ME WHEN I WAS TWO WEEKS OLD!? TWO WEEKS! BUT I FORGAVE HIM! I FORGAVE NICK! I FORGAVE YOU!"

"AT LEAST YOU HAD A MOM!"

"AT LEAST YOU HAD A DAD! AND A BROTHER!" I yelled. I calmed down. "I always wanted a sister by the way."

Ava calmed down too, and even smiled a little, "Me too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You know you should come to the Argo. Sebastian Smith he's a son of Hades. He can come shadowtravel and get you.

"Seb?" She started laughing. "I would never trust him to shadowtravel me any where. I don't know how Haley and Ty let Seb do it with them. So don't get to ahead of yourself."

"Should I go get Mom and Dad?"

"You nice talking to you Tessie."

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Probably never."

I went out into the hall, "You can go in now."

Dad walked in, but Mom stayed behind, "Is she okay?"

"Now she is."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm going to bed."

"I love you good night." She walked into the bathroom. I walked down the hall to my bedroom, five minutes later I was out like a light

* * *

**LOOK AT ME I UPDATED!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**LOOK I'M UPDATING AGAIN!**  
**GET YOUR TISSUE BOXES READY EVERYBODY! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED THEM!**

* * *

** CHAPTER 25 - BEATRIX P.O.V.**

My eyes opened to blinding light. Well, the light wasn't so blinding it was just the morning. I sat up groggily and turned to look at the time. 9:00 A.M. The older kids probably left on there quest. I've always wanted to go on a quest, but I would never leave Winter. Winter doesn't believe in violence.

Hazel was at the door. "You guys better get going Annabeth is waiting."

"Okay!" Winter exclaimed. Winter is world number one morning person.

I got dressed, and Winter and I walked to the mess hall together.

"Good morning girls," said Annabeth.

"Morning!" Winter said excitedly.

"Good morning," I said.

"You, girls ready to go?" Annabeth asked as she set down her cup of coffee.

"Yes!" said Winter.

"You have to bring at least one weapon. Nemesis's allies are still out there."

"Please be careful Wise Girl," Percy stood up and kissed her.

"Wait!" Leo stopped us, and handed us earpieces. "You never know if you're going to need these."

"Thank you Leo. We'll see you guys tonight," Annabeth said.

"Bye guys!" said Winter.

We walked off the ship. Winter has never been happier. She is always extremely happy.

"What do you want to do first?" Annabeth asked.

"ICE CREAM!" Winter nearly shouted.

"How about you you Beatrix?" she asked.

"Ice cream!" I smiled.

"Ice cream it is."

"OMG! LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!" Winter started jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Winter," Annabeth smiled.

"That won't work," I laughed. "Telling Winny to calm down is like telling Kronos to be good."

"She right,"Winter blushed.

* * *

We got the ice cream. I got vanilla and Winter got chocolate. We sat down in the park.

_"Mom?"_ We heard through the earpiece.

"Ya Nick?" Annabeth said.

_"Where are you?"_

"In the park."

_"Are there any monsters there?"_

Annabeth looked around, "No."

_"Nick out peace."_

_"Nick just shut up,"_ We heard Silena say in the background. We both started laughing.

"Can we go to the playground?" Winter asked.

"Sure," Annabeth said.

"Yay!" Winter grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the playground.

We ran over to the swings. We sat in silence licking our ice cream.

"Hey Winter?" I asked.

"What?" said Winter.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"How come you don't like fighting? You never ever gave me a real answer. I've seen you fight, you're good."

"No I'm not! I'm better with calmer thing like nature." She jumped off her swing and walked over to a wilted flower. She cupped her hands around it and it bloomed in less then a second into a beautiful lily. "See," she said pointing to the flower.

"I believe you can fight!"

"Violence is never the answer!"

"Well, it is if a monster is trying to kill you."

"I HATE FIGHTING AND EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Winter yelled probably for the first time in her life.

"What?" I asked sadly.

"No Bee I didn't mean it like that."

"It fine everyone's entitled to their opinions."

Annabeth ran up to us. "We have to go now."

_"Annabeth whats wrong?"_ Percy asked.

"She's here, Percy. Percy, Arachne is here." Annabeth turned back to us. There was a tear falling down her face. "We have to go now!" We started running.

_"Its okay, Annabeth," _Percy said softly.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Arachne shrilled.

We reached a dead end. "Oh gods no," Annabeth murmured to herself and brushed away a few tears.

Arachne cornered us. "Annabeth Chase," she said slyly. "You put me in Tartarus, and then followed me there to have your wimpy boyfriend kill me there. "

"Percy is_ not_ wimpy," Annabeth growled.

"Well time has come, Annabeth. Time for me to kill you." Arachne lunged at Annabeth.

That's when Winter did the bravest (and stupidest) thing ever. Winter jumped in front of Annabeth, letting done of Arachne's needle like legs go through her chest. Winter crumpled to the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed. I pulled out my sword and threw it at her head, killing her once again. I ran over to Winter and pulled her into my lap. Her shirt was now soaked with her own thick scarlet blood.

"Its okay Winny. You're going to be fine," I said while stroking her hair.I turned to Annabeth. "GET NECTAR! GET AMBROSIA! GET ME ANYTHING TO HELP HER! NOW!"

"Beatrix.." Annabeth sai dsoftly as she moved towards me slowly.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DYING!" I DON'T LET HER! SHE'S TOO YOUNG"

"Bee..." Winter said, her voice very low. "Thank..you...for...believing...in..me." Those were the last words Winter McPhintley ever spoke.

"NO!" I shrieked. "NO!" I pulled her closer to me, sobbing over her once perfect body, now impaled.

"Beatrix we have to go we don't know how many more were with her," Annabeth said.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER HERE, ANNABETH! I CAN'T!"

Annabeth came all the way over. She picked up Winter's lifeless body. "Beatrix I would never make you leave her."

"I continued sobbing as I followed Annabeth.

* * *

We got back to the _ARGO III. _Annabeth handed Winter to Jason. She ran to Percy and started crying into his shirt. I ran over and grabbed onto Winter, continuing to sob, but this time harder. Piper grabbed onto me, pulling me away from my dead best friend.

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V.**

Annabeth was sobbing into my shirt. I turned to Frank, "Get all the kids back. The threat is gone. Beatrix killed Arachne."

"Will do," he walked off to the 'control room'.

"Jason can you bring―" I started, but I didn't know how to finish a sentence like that. No one ever actually died on the _Argo_, well maybe Leo did, but that was different.

"Ya I know," Jason said sadly and walked away with Winter.

"Percy," Hazel said. "You should go take Annabeth to your room."

"I know." I pick her up and walked back to our room.

"Hey Wise girl can you please tell me what happened so I can help?"

"It was all my fault," she cried.

"You didn't kill Winter, a monster did."

"Not just any monster, Arachne" She paused for a second. "She sacrificed herself for me."

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

"I just spoke to Nico who just spoke to my dad. He said He'll send Winter straight to Elysium, and if you want I can take Winter and Beatrix back to Camp?"

"Ya," I said."That would be nice."

"Thank you Sebastian," Annabeth spoke through her tears.

"She also gave him a message for you: she said don't blame her death on you. she would do anything for a friend, "Sebastian paused. "It was her fatal flaw."

* * *

**ARE YOU CRYING? I'M CRYING. **

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME IF YOU ARE READING IT, IT MEANS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND TOMORROW IN THE STORY IS GOING TO BE EVEN BETTER. IT ONLY GETS BETTER FROM HERE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26 - ANNABETH P.O.V.**

There was a knock on our door early in the morning.

"Come in," I mumbled. My eyes were red and puffy from the night before.

"Hey," Ava said, peeping through the door.

"You're here?"

"I'm here. Seb told me what happened."

"Seb?"

"Sebastian Smith, Seb. Haley, Ty, Seb, and I have been best friends for forever." she came over and sat on the edge of our bed.

"Didn't I leave you in charge instead of Malcolm, and he's still upset at me for that."

"I let him be in-charge again."

"Thank you for coming."

"We are family. Its time we start acting like it."

"You saw Tessa or Nick yet?"

"No, I think they're sleeping. Last time I saw Tessa was when we IMed, and the last time I saw Nick was when you guys left."

"What time is it?"

"6:30"

"I have to get dressed now, and wake up the kids. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." She got up and left.

"Percy," I shook him. "Percy!"

"What? I'm sleeping."

"Ava's here."

"Mmhmm." He rolled over. I got dressed and walked out of the room.

"Hey mom."

"I have wake up the kids. Wanna come? After we can talk."

"Sure." She looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ava."

"You know the funeral was last night."

"Okay, I'm not fine. Is that what you wanted to hear? Lets just wake them up."

Ava woke up Tessa, who was really excited to see her. Between the two of us we woke up everyone else.

I walked into Nick's room. "Nick wake up." He didn't move a mussel.

"Nick time to wake up."

"Fine Mom," He got out of bed, and Ava walked it.

"Whoa, someone's got abs!" she laughed.

"What?" He looked down. "Oh those."

"What happened to you Nick?" She sounded concerned. All those years I wasn't there. Percy said she was like a mother to Nick.

"Curse of Achilles..." Nick took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"How?"

"Well last week I tripped into the River Styx. Well I was tripped. Tripped by Jasper."

Ava sighed, "Lets go eat breakfast."

We walked to the Mess Hall. Tessa walked over to Bex. Ava walked over to her friends that were still here. Nick walked over to his little crew. It reminds me of Percy, Grover, and I, the early years.

"Nick, where's your shirt?" Silena asked as Nick slid into the seat next to me.

"What are you getting distracted?" Nick smirked.

"No, I was being curious. So, where is it?"

"I wasn't in the mood of putting it on."

"Idiot," she muttered.

"Hey, I am personally fond of idiots." He placed his hand on his chest like he was offended. He turned to Jasper, "That's why I'm best friends with you."

Jasper struck him with lighting.

"Ha," Jasper said looking accomplished.

"You do know that I'm invincible, right?" He smirked then he waved his hand and all the water on the table splashed all over Jasper.

"Break it up," I laughed. Percy slid into the seat next to me.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?"

"Tyson's coming!"

"Whats he been up to these days?"

"Well he got married. To Ella of course. They had two kids. Gishe, she's about nine, I think. The other one is Heiroff, he just turned seven, and it will be Tessa's first time as not a baby meeting them." **(A/N I DIDN'T MAKE UP THEIR NAMES. MY FRIEND DID.)**

"Ava's here."

"Annabeth are you okay you seen a little distracted?"

"Yes I'm okay will everyone stop asking me that!?"

"Okay, but are you sure?"

"No," I admitted.

Percy pulled me into his arms. "Its going to be okay. We're going to make it through this, just like we make it through everything else.

"She's going to come back, one day. Bad stuff happen when she comes around. More people will die. She won't stop till I'm dead because I defeated her."

"You are not going to die because I'm going to kill her every single time before she gets near you."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"That's not even possible."

"Oh, yes it is."

"Its really not."

"I promise you it is."

"Ew guys really just ew," Ava said.

"She's right. Get a room," Tessa said.

"Thank you Tessie," Ava smiled.

"Dad why did you have to call me that she is _never_ going to let that down."

"Sorry," Percy laughed. "I was trying out nicknames."

"How about you stick with Tessa."

"Sure Princess." **(A/N time to vote Percy needs nicknames for his kids. Should we keep Princess or not.)**

"I like that one," I laughed.

"I don't know I'm sticking with Tessie," Ava said.

"Tyson is coming today," Percy said to the girls. _Our_ girls.

"Uncle Tyson?" Ava said. "I haven't seen him in years."

"Um.. Who's Uncle Tyson?" Tessa asked.

"My brother. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's a cyclops."

"How is he a cyclops?"

"He is kinda my half-brother."

"Oh."

All of the sudden we were splashed with a wave a cold water, and I was the only one who was wet. We turned to see Nick spraying water at Jasper, and Jasper was striking Nick with lightning.

"STOP IT! JUST BREAK IT UP!" Silena was yelling at them. Nick stopped right away, but Jasper shot him one more time.

"Dude you still don't get it. I'M INVINCIBLE!" Nick yelled.

"Still it felt good to let out."

"It didn't hurt though."

"So."

"So, it didn't hurt," Nick laughed. Jasper walked out of the mess hall quickly.

Jason walked in yawning. "What was that all about?"

"Just proof that me and all my children are still better than you," Percy said with a serious face it was hard not to laugh.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"Well I'm the son of Jupiter."

"And I'm the son of Poseidon, your point is?"

"Uh... I can fly."

"I'm Greek, which we all know is so much better than Roman. I defeated Kronos and Gaea. Fell into Tartarus. Wanna keep playing?"

"I'm going to eat breakfast."

"I thought so."

Leo walked in. "We're landing. Missouri here we come!"

* * *

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER YOU ARE A COMPLETE MORON. IT WASN'T AS GOOD AS I PROMISED BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS WRITING A DIFFERENT CHAPTER BUT NO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REALLY AWESOME ONE NOW ITS YOUR OBLIGATION TO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW AWESOME I AM! **

**THINK OF NICKNAMES FOR THE KIDS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**WHO IS READY FOR MY AWESOMENESS?**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27 - TESSA P.O.V.**

I was apparently meeting my Uncle Tyson, Aunt Ella, Gishe, and Heiroff today. This was going to be a interesting day.

I was in the lounge with Ace, Ava, and Nick.

"Have you guys met Tyson and his kids before?" I asked.

"Yes multiple times, but we haven't seen him in the few years. He is the general of the cyclops army, but he comes to camp every now and then," Ava said.

"Oh," I said. "So do I have any other family?"

"Yup. A grandmother named Sally and A step-grandfather named Paul," Nick said.

"What about us?" Ava said.

"Oh they're horrific. First a grandfather, Fredrick, he's not that bad. Then a grandmonster, that's what I call her **(A/N I just realized she doesn't have a name...)**. She is a horrible bitch. She had two sons named Bobby and Matthew with Fredrick. Matthew has a kid or two, Bobby too, i think. We also have two uncles named Randolph and uh I forgot his name, but he has a son, Magnus. Never met him, but I hear he has some messed up life."

"Fun," Ava said sarcastically.

"The holidays must be interesting," Nick said.

"You have no idea," I sighed, and everyone erupted with laughter.

"You guys are lucky you have a lot of people," Ace said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I only have my mom, Jason, Piper, Jasper, and Delilah."

"What happened to your dad?" I know I was prying, but I can't help it I'm curious person.

"He died going on a quest, when I was five."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Don't apologize there is nothing you could of done anyways."

Mom and Dad walked in. "What are you guys talking about?" Mom asked as she sat down next to Nick.

"The holidays," Nick said.

"Oh," Mom cringed.

"What's wrong with the holidays.? I love the holidays," Dad said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, but we spend it at the grandmonster's house," I said.

"Athena?" he asked.

"No the step-grandmonster's house."

"You mean—"

"NO! WE NEVER SPEAK HER NAME!" I yelled. "You see this scar under my eye? She gave it to me!"

"Ow," Nick said. "The next time I see her I can give her a piece of my mind, if you like?"

"No thank you I can take care of myself."

Silena waked in. "Lets go Mr. Abs. I'm not waiting all day." Nick got up and started for the door.

"Where are you going Mr. Abs?" Ace teased.

"Training. Silena, here lost a bet to me, and now she has to call me 'Mr. Abs' all day long. You gotta admit I do have good abs."

"Don't get carried away. Plus I'm only doing this for an hour." She pulled him by his arm out the door, and they were gone.

"They so like each other," Mom said.

"Yup," Ace said.

"Totally," I laughed.

"I know. Its been like this since they were eleven," Ava said.

"I don't see it," Dad said.

"I'm no oracle, but I say a day or two," Mom said.

"They did kiss once, on their quest. The one where they had to get get the little Nike statue the was taken from the Athena Parthenos, and in middle they thought they were going to die," Ava said.

Hazel walked in. "Tyson's here." Tyson came running in.

"HUG ME BROTHER!" He yelled. Dad got up, and they started hugging.

"Anniebeth?" Tyson said once they broke apart.

"Tyson we want you to meet someone very special," Dad said.

I turned to Ace, "You hear that, Sparky? I special."

"This is Tessa," Mom said. "Our daughter."

"HUG ME NIECE!" He pulled me in and gave me a bone crushing hug. Three more people walked into the room.

"Tess, this is your aunt, Ella, Gishe, and Heiroff, your cousins," said Dad as he pointed to the harpy and the two other harpies that only had one eye, each.

"Hi I'm Tessa," I gave a little wave. I turned to Ava," I feel like I'm at a family reunion and I have amnesia, so I don't remember anyone."

"That makes no sense. You are meeting them for the first time," she said.

Gishe came over to us."I'm Gishe."

"Gishe, Heiroff, do you want to see Nick?" Ava saved me from an awkward conversation.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

We took them to the training room. Nick and Silena train like crazy people. It was a punch here, a kick there, a flip up there, a tumble sauce down here. I call it psychopathic fight that only happens in movies. Nick swept his leg under Silena, and she fell.

"You are getting distracted," Nick said before grabbing a water bottle, and offering Silena his hand.

"I know." She took Nick's water bottle and drank the rest of it.

"Should I put on a shirt?"

"Your abs aren't that distracting."

"NICK!" Gishe and Heiroff yelled.

"Hey guys! Who wants a hug?" he smiled.

"Eww no you're sweaty!" Gishe shrieked.

"Who's that?" Heiroff asked.

"Silena, granddaughter of Ares and Hermes, I think. There is no Hermes in her I can't tell," Nick responded.

"Hey!" Silena laughed.

"Is she you girlfriend?"

Both of their faces turned bright red. "NO!" They screamed.

"Okay," Heiroff said through his embarrassment.

"I wanna meet all of your friends!" Gishe exclaimed.

"I'll get them," Ava said. A few minuted later she came back with Ace, Bex, Sammy, and Jasper.

Bex ran over to a punching bag which she called 'my puchy' she had a picture of her enemy plastered to it and everything. Everybody laughed as she punched it. After a few punches the seem split. Jasper walked over to her and bowed. "I have taught you well grasshopper," he said.

"Thank you sensi," she returned the bow.

"Gishe, this is Bex, Sammy, and Jasper. And this is my boyfriend, Ace," I said.

"You guys are on one big quest?" Heiroff asked.

"Yes, we are one big family," Sammy said.

"Is the saying 'one big happy family'?" Gishe asked.

"I think we spend more time yelling at each other than talking," Bex said. We all laughed.

"Don't worry we still love each other," I said. Gishe and Heiroff looked like they were lost.

"Ava? can you teach us fighting moves?" Heiroff asked.

Gishe's eyes lit up. "Oh yes please Ave, will you?"

"Sure guys lets go over there," Ava led them to the corner of the room.

"I hate training," I muttered quietly, knowing that everyone would be training right now, for a fact. I turned around, trying to leave.

"Hey," Ace turned me around. "You are going to train right now."

"I'm so bad. You beat me. Lotus Eaters beat me. Bex beats me. Nick beats me. Silena beats me."

"That's not fair, Silena beats everyone. Nick too."

"There's no point!"

"Yes there is."

"I can adopt you as a grasshopper," Jasper said.

"No, she's my grasshopper," Ace turned to me, and kissed me.

"If you keep on doing that, maybe you can convince me to train," I smiled.

"Well, I might have to stop if you don't train because I don't need you dying on me," Ace said.

"You people are very interesting," Jasper sighed. "Grasshopper you ready to train?"

"Yeah," Bex said.

* * *

After two and a half hours of torture from Ace, and repetitively looking like an idiot, it was actually lunch.

I was sitting on the floor of the training room. "Carry me," I complianed.

"Lets go," Ace nudged.

"I'm dying."

"No, you are not."

I got up. "Wow, someone can't take a joke."

He scooped me up. "You happy now?"

"Very."

He carried me up the flights of stairs to the mess hall. I sat next to my siblings.

"Hello robot," I said to Nick.

"Hello little sister," Nick said.

"What?! How do you know I'm the younger one?!"

"Wait, why am I a robot?"

"Ava, who's older?"

"I was two at the time. Don't ask me," Ava laughed.

I got up and walked over to where Mom, Dad, and the rest of their seven. "Mommy?" i asked like a little girl.

"What do you want you never call me mommy?" Mom said.

"Who is older Nick or me? We are twins right?"

"Um.."

"Don't ask her she was totally out of it. Nick is older," Dad laughed.

"Really?" I looked at the rest of the seven and they shook their head in agreement. "Ugh!'

I walked back to my table.

"Are you still my little sister," he smirked.

I didn't answer him. I wasn't going to answer him.

Ava and Nick started laughing. Ace wrapped his arm around me.

"Very well little sister," he chuckled. Who chuckles?

"Don't fight," Ava said.

"I'm not fighting with him he is fighting with me," I said.

"Guys stop it!" Ava laughed. How was this funny?

"Fine," We both said together.

"Guys come Gishe, Heiroff, Tyson and Ella are leaving," Mom called to us.

We got up and walked over to them in the foyer outside the mess hall.

"Bye it was so nice to meet you guys," I said.

"You too Tessa," Ella hugged me.

"Bye guys," Nick leaned against the wall causally.

"We're going to miss you so much," Ava said.

"Good luck on your quest," Tyson said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Good luck to you too," Nick said.

"Good bye," Ella said.

"Good bye," Mom said. Dad and Mom walked Tyson's family off the ship.

"Tessa?" Ace came up behind me.

"I know what you are going to say so no I'm not going."

"Back to training Catfish," he smiled.

"Back to practice?"

"Bake to practice." Ace dragged me back to the training room, and we practiced till nine thirty.

"Hey guys," Sebastian said as he came out of the shower with Haley and Tyler.

"Oh my gods what are you guys doing here!" I ran over to Haley and hugged her.

"Chiron sent us to help you tomorrow," Sebastian said.

"Are you guys still together?" Tyler asked.

"Yes!" we yelled.

"Chill it was just a question," he laughed.

"Well I have to IM my mom," Ace said.

"And I should let my mom know you are here," I said.

"We can wait here," Haley said.

"I'll let Ava know you're here," I said.

"That would be awesome," Haley gleamed. We left the training room.

"There are some drachmas in the living room," I said.

"Want to come?" Ace smiled.

"Fine, I'll text my mom and Haley." I texted Mom. "Okay done. My mom, she said she'll go down."

"The living room is this way, right?"

"Yes Sparky," I opened up the doors to the strangest thing ever. The lights were off, the tv was on. Nick was asleep on the couch, and Silena was sleeping right on top of him.

"Should I turn on the lights?" Ace asked.

"Yes," I smiled evilly. Ace sighed and turned on the lights.

Silena woke up right away. "Nick?" she mumbled. "Nick!" She jumped off of him, waking him up. Nick got up off the couch.

"What were you guys doing?" I smirked.

"Nothing!" she stormed out of the room.

"Come back Silena," Nick called out after her. "We were just catching up on Grey's Anatomy."

"We just needed a drachma," Ace picked up a drachma from the bowl.

"Tessa can you um go after her?" Nick asked sheepishly.

"Will do," I ran after Silena. I found her in her room.

"This room is scary," I said stepping in.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Just embarrassed."

"What happened?"

"Well um Nick and I we've been best friends since we were eleven. We've been watching Grey's since forever together. We go on quests together then catch up together. So today I was watching it on my iPad walking down the hall. I bumped into Nick who was texting, and dropped the iPad. He picked it up, and saw what I was watching. Then he got all insulted that I was watching it without him. So we got Bex to set it up in the living room."

"Who was Nick texting?"

"That's all you got from that?"

"What?"

"Fine, this girl Kimber Casser."

"Who?"

"her mom is some minor goddess named Aetna."

"Who?"

"Aetna, goddess of volcanic mount Etna. She is a girl who is totally stubborn. She lived a very secluded life until Nick and I found her."

"Found her?"

"We found her about four quests ago including this one, she was able to see through the Mist. Then about a year later Nick found her in an ally being attacked by monsters so he called me. I came over, and sadly she wasn't dead."

"Sadly?"

"She has a total crush on him, but he's too oblivious to realize it."

"You guys must of had so much fun adventures together."

"Yeah we do. Jasper has been coming to camp since he was five and Nick since he was eleven."

"Can I ask you a simple question."

"Sure?..."

"Nick told he knew about everything being true growing up, but he's been coming to camp since he was eleven. So where was he those eleven years before he was coming to camp?"

"He went to Camp Jupiter until then."

"Oh."

"I'm going to bed. It was nice talking to you. Girls in the Ares cabin don't really talk."

"Don't worry you're good at it," I gave her a hug and left. I walked downstairs to my room to change into my pajamas and got into my bed. As soon as I was conferrable I fell fast asleep.

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! **

**BY DEFINITION THIS MEANS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW, BECAUSE I'M SUCH AN AWESOME WRITER!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY SO I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, AND YOU CANNOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DID NOT REVIEW ON THE LAST CHAPTER. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28 - TESSA P.O.V. (I WILL BE SWITCHING AROUND THE POINT OF VIEW A LOT IN ****THIS**** CHA****PTER.)**

My alarm clock blasted at 6:50 AM. "Ugh!" I yelled. "I HATE MORNINGS!"

"I know how you feel, Tessa."

I ripped off my eye mask, and Sebastian was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?..oh the shadows."

"You're a smart little girl," he smiled and got up off the edge of my bed. Sebastian walked towards the door.

"Why are you here?"

"There are some things you will never know."

"Ugh," I threw a pillow at him. He retreated into the shadows, and Ace walked in.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Its the morning do I need to emphasize it anymore?"

"I'm going to grab something to eat."

"Ya um I'll meet you there. Gotta get ready."

"Kay," He left and I shut the door.

I threw a Camp Half Blood shirt, my blue jeans, my belt with the sheath of my dagger hanging on it, and a breast plate. I walked into my bathroom. I took off my breast plate to brush my teeth. Then I wondered why I put it on in the first place if I had to brush my teeth. I put back on the breast plate. I put my hair into a pony tail, and left to the mess hall.

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

The mess hall was super hectic. Piper and Leo were staring and whispering at Ava and Tessa. I walked up secretly behind them to listen to their conversation.

"No I'm just saying take Tessa's outfit and put it on Ava and boom you get little Annabeth," Leo said.

"No Ava's gray eyes have a green tint in them, and her hair is straight," Piper said.

"So remove the green from her eyes!"

"Yeah remove the green. Take Tessa's curls and put them into Ava's hair. Also take Tessa's outfit, and then you got a mini Annabeth," Piper said.

Leo tilted his head a little and waited a second, "Oh yeah! I see it!"

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They spun around and realized I was standing there.

"We um well just look," Leo said. "If you take―"

"Yeah I was here," I laughed.

Tessa walked past us. "Why is everyone being so creepy today," she muttered to herself.

Tyler came over. "When do we leave? I kinda have a date tonight, so you know?"

"Guys we have a problem, well many problems," Bex said as she came in.

"I hate when she says that!" Sammy complained to no one. All of the kids went to a table to talk about what ever problem Bex had in store for them.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Leo.

"Lets go to mission control." We got up.

"I told you we weren't calling it that," I said.

"Whatever," Leo led us into 'Mission Control'.

Leo's fingers started flying across the keyboard. "Oh no that's not good. Like really not good at all."

"Leo? What is it?" Piper asked.

"Annabeth you might wanna get Percy for this. Now."

"Um, okay," I pulled out my phone and texted him. "He'll be here in a―"

One cue Percy walked in with Jason, Hazel, and Frank. "Second," I finished.

"You guys might wanna sit down," Leo said worriedly. We all sat down in our seats where we would usually sit where we would guide the kids on their quests.

"Leo, now," Percy said.

"Well um according to Festus, Nemesis just allied herself with Tartarus. Now he's opening random holes everywhere, sucking in stuff, and then he closes it up."

"Um, are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Do I look like I'm not sure?" Leo asked.

"Is that all?" Frank asked.

"Um..no. There is a huge monster frequency coming from," he pointed to a place on the map on the screen. "Like really huge."

"Chiron sent Haley, Sebastian, and Tyler," Percy said.

"Can you ask Ava if she can go?" Frank asked.

"Ava doesn't quests," Percy said.

"We can can ask her," I said to Percy. "I can go ask her, now." I got up and left before I could start having a panic attack about the whole Tartarus thing. I went to the mess hall. "Hey Ava can I talk to you."

"Sure Mom," She smiled and came to sit down next to me. "I admit calling you 'Mom' is going to take some time getting use to."

"What did your dad say about me when you were little?" I asked.

"Well we did know our dad had a friend named Annabeth Chase, and he said you guys had a HUGE FIGHT right our the time our mom died. Now I feel like an idiot for not putting two and two together. What did you tell Tessa?"

"That her dad and I got divorced two weeks after she was born."

"So.. the truth?"

"Well they semi-truth. Ava can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you hate quests?"

"Um.."

"Its fine you can tell me."

"Well um... fine. When we first came to Camp Half Blood ― when I was thirteen ―I was given a quest to lead. I was so happy because I was told my mom always went on quests, and I wanted to be just like her. Well I choose two good friends that I made to come along with me. I had to beg, but they agreed. A boy named Greg, and a girl, Lillian. In the end, we were captured, tortured, and we failed our quest. Lillian and Greg didn't make it back...only I did."

I took her and hugged her. No kid should ever have to go through that . I wasn't even there to help her through it. "Are you okay?"

"I just have a few pretty horrible scars." She lifted up her shirt just a drop, and I saw half of a huge scar. "It runs from my hip bone, across my stomach to my collar bone. I have another few on my back, and I have one from my elbow to my wrist."

"Ouch."

"Yeah after that quest I never wore a bikini again. Ever hear that a granddaughter of Poseidon who can't even wear a bathing suit?" A single tear ran down her cheek. "I ended up moving in the Athena cabin because of it."

"I'm really sorry."

"Anyways was that all?" she brushed away the tear.

"I wanted to ask you if you can go with everyone today on the quest?"

"What?!" she stood up. "After everything I just told you?!"

"You know I lost people too!"

"Ava sat back down. "Yeah but Mom how do you cope with it. I can't I cry at least once a day."

"You think a day doesn't go by that I don't think about all the people I lost. Your full name is Ava Zoe. Zoe is from a hunter your father and I knew, Zoe Nightshade. Nick's full name is Nicholas Charles, after Charles Beckendorf. Clarisse named Silena after her best friend that died in the second titan war, Silena Beauregard. Thalia named Ace, Ace Lucas after Luke Castellen. Jason and Piper named Jasper, Jasper Leo, because they thought Leo Valdez was dead. Ava, sweetie, we never forget them, but we have to move on with our lives."

"I could of saved them."

I sighed and realized the problem, "Ava, you have the same fatal flaw as me, hubris, having―"

"I know what it means, Dad told me it was my flaw long ago."

"Go on the quest, don;t fail. For Greg and Lillian."

"For them?"

"Yes."

"Okay...I'll do it."

"I knew you would, you're my daughter. Go get ready they are leaving in a few minutes."

"Okay," She left the mess hall.

**Ava P.O.V. (Whooo Ava decided to join the P.O.V. party!)**

I have no idea how she did it, but after four years she was the one who convinced me to go on a quest. Not Chiron, not Dad, Nick, Seb, Ty, or Haley were even able to, but Mom who I just met two days ago was able to.

I met Tyler in the hallway outside my room. "Is what I hear true? Is Ava Zoe Jackson going on a real life quest?" Ty said sarcastically.

"Yes," I said. Tyler is one of my best friends, but he is what Dad calls a 'Leo'.

"Wow Haley didn't believe Seb when he told us."

"When do we leave, Ty?"

"About two minutes ago."

"Then why are we standing here?!" I pulled his arm, we ran off the boat, and continued running until we caught up with everyone.

"Ava?! You actually came?" Haley asked. Nick stood there speechless and genuinely surprised.

"It was time," I said. Haley put her arm over my shoulder.

Ace handed me an earpiece. "Welcome aboard," he said.

"So where to?" I asked.

"514 Maple Road," Sammy read off a crumpled piece of paper.

"But," Bex checked up on her iPad. I shouldn't say iPad, it just looked an iPad, but Leo reprogrammed it to be a super tablet. "I just put the address in, and I got the satellite visual up. All that's there on 514 Maple Road is an abandoned ware house."

"Lets go there then," Jasper said.

"How far away is it?" Silena asked.

"Not that far way, just a block away," Bex said. "Anymore questions, people?"

"No," Jasper said. "Wait just one more thing. Promise to never say 'Oh no' all day because when ever you do something terrible always goes wrong."

"I promise," she said.

**A****ce P.O.V.**

I slipped my hand into Tessa's. I loved letting everyone know she was my girlfriend, especially Tyler.

Nick, Jasper, and Silena were walking ahead. I had to admit they were a weird trio. Well I guess after five quests together, you're like family.

I was walking and thinking. Oh my gods, the Argo III was like high school.

Nick, Jasper, and Silena were the jocks. Ava had her little family were the older kids who treated us like little kids even though we were totally mature. Sammy was the quiet one. Bex and Jasper were those weird awkward boy and girl best friends. Tessa was the new girl who was trying to fit in, and I was me. I was just here for the quest, I was that kid who jut came to learn, but not a nerd. I am definitely not a nerd, but now I have a reason to stay. Her name is Tessa.

"That's it," Bex said.

"What are we waiting for," Nick said as he was about to start for the ware house door.

"Wait!" Silena grabbed his arm. "We don't know whats in there."

"Are you scared?" he smirked.

"Do I look scared?" she said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Hate to break up the love birds―" Tyler started only to have Silena punch him in the stomach.

"Did she just dent his breast plate?" Sammy said astonishingly.

"Silena does that," Nick said.

"Okay..that hurt...a lot," Tyler said catching his breath.

"No more hurting each other, only the monsters," Seb said to Silena. "Now lets just go in."

We walked in gripping our weapons. It was just an ordinary empty abandoned ware house except for the fact that there was a giant, blue, spray painted, triangle on the back wall.

"Wait," Tessa said. She pulled off her backpack from her shoulder a weird laptop. I never seen this laptop before, but I have seen pictures of it before in the Athena cabin. She pointed to the symbol on the surface of the laptop. "That's a delta, but also the symbol of Daedalus," Tessa started.

"But that would mean. This would be," Nick continued.

"The entrance to the Labyrinth," Ava finished.

* * *

**SEE THEY ALL HAVE SOME ANNABETH IN THEM, AND I DIDN'T PUT ANY A/N'S IN THERE SO HERE THEY ALL ARE AT THE END.**

**-AVA DIDN'T HAVE A BAD CHILDHOOD LIKE ANNABETH, NUT SHE DID GO THROUGH A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE.**

**-TESSA IS NOT NAMED AFTER ANYONE WHO DIED, AND I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO WANT IT TO BE BIANCA, BUT THAT IS BEING SAVED FOR LATER.**

**-SEB IS SEBASTIAN AND TY IS TYLER. YOU PROBABLY GOT THAT. I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT ONLY HALEY, AVA, SEBASTIAN, AND TYLER CALL EACH OTHER THAT.**

**-PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT, YOU DON'T YOU?**

**-STOCK UP ON TISSUE BOXES...**


	29. Chapter 29

**ITS BEEN WHAT LIKE TWENTY NINE CHAPTER ALREADY? BUT DID YOU KNOW I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. *GASP!* WHO WOULD OF GUESSED?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29 - NICK P.O.V.**

"But that's not possible," Tessa said.

"Yeah, Daedalus died, gave Mom his laptop and Dad his dog, and the whole Labyrinth died along with him," I said.

"Wow, there's a brain in there." Silena smirked.

"Wait wasn't the Labyrinth considered a living, growing, moving, thing?" Ava didn't wait for anyone to her answer. "Well maybe it regenerated just like monsters do , and it came back."

"Can I touch it?" Tyler asked. Everyone stared at him. "I mean to you know see if it opens," he cleared his throat.

"Go ahead Ty," Ava said. Tyler carefully walked over to the triangle and pressed it. The bottom of the wall slid open halfway, making a really small door way.

"Cool!" Sammy said.

"No not cool at all," Haley said.

"Um, should we like go in?" Jasper asked.

"Ya we should," Bex said. Tyler stepped aside to let Sebastian and Haley walk in first. Silena started making her way towards the entrance so I follow and Jasper followed me.

I had to really duck under to get in. I'm not fat, its just I'm strong, I have mussel.

Ava came in after with Tessa, and Ace trailing behind.

"Tessa," Ava whispered.

"What?" Tessa whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

"I don't know? But is that really Daedalus's laptop?"

"Yes, Mom gave it to me on my first night of camp. Its to complicated to use. The only thing I really figured out how to do on this is how to get to the internet, and watch movies."

"You are using Daedalus's laptop to watch movies?!"

"Ava you want to touch it?" Tessa asked sarcastically. My sister looked like she was going to faint when Tessa handed her the laptop.

"I thought it got lost in Tartarus, but for years, I've been studying blue prints of it. If I just―"

"Ava you have to move out of the doorway," Tyler said annoyingly.

"Just one―" she mumbled off getting absorbed into the laptop.

She didn't even objected when Tyler picked her up to physically move her. "Av, don't just one minute me. One minute in Ava land it forever." Sammy and Bex came in right after Tyler cleared the doorway.

The laptop shrunk down to the size of a tablet. "I got a map of the Labyrinth, and the map changes as the Labyrinth changes."

"We should have recruited her a long time ago," Ace said.

"No kidding," I said.

Ava handed the new made tablet to Tessa. "Its your quest. Not mine."

Tessa looked at the map, "We should start by going straight, wait no, we should um! Gods I can't read this map for the life of me!" She handed the tablet to Bex, who tried to come up with a plan, but ended up handing it to Silena.

Silena looked at Bex and Tessa like they were crazy. "Well twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber the map is upside down!"

"Well would you care to lead?" Bex asked.

"Okay lets go. Follow me everyone, we're going to have to run, the walls are changing fast." We all started running towards the left, we went left again, and then right. We stopped for a second.

I turned around, "Silena you should see this." Only Ace and Tessa were there.

"Where is―" Silena started. A wall behind her started moving and it look like it was going hit her head.

"Silena watch out!" I yelled. She ducked right away. When it stopped moving she stood right back up like nothing ever happened.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I guessed we lost them?" Tessa said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," I said.

"What's that?" Ace pointed down the tunnel. "That light."

"Outside?" I said.

"Well lets go," Silena said. We ran towards the light. **(A/N hahaha, not literally they are not dying.)**

We came out into a stadium like place. I looked around there there were two other tunnels like the like we were coming out of. Sebastian, Haley, and Ava were coming out of one, and Tyler, Sammy, Jasper, and Bex were coming out of the other one.

I turned to Silena, "What's this place?"

"Um," she looked down at the tablet for a second. "I think we are in Antaeus's arena."

"Bad or good?" I asked.

"Bad, very very bad," she said. I looked back out into the arena, Tyler was starting to walk out of the tunnel he was in. He must of triggered some kind of trip wire because alarms started blasting, and the room started shaking.

Tessa grabbed onto Ace. "What in Hades name is going on?!" she yelled.

"The monster frequency, we are right in the middle of it," Silena yelled.

"WHO IS IN MY ARENA?" a voice yelled. I stepped forward.

"That's Antaeus son of Poseidon and Gaea," Silena said through her teeth. "Nick you are going to get back here."

I ran into the middle of the arena. "I'm here...with my friends/"

Antaeus laugh, "Well they are not going to be your friends for long."

I turned around, looked at every tunnel. Everyone was being pushed out of their tunnels by monsters.

"No," I muttered.

"Now lets have some fun! Pick five of your best fighters."

"WHY?" I yelled at him.

"You'll see," he disappeared.

"I'll go," Sebastian said.

"Me too," I said. "Silena?"

"I'm in," she said in her serious warrior voice.

"I'm going," Tyler said. "Ave are you up for a real adventure?"

"Nice try, Ty not happening," Ava said.

"Me, for sure," Ace said.

"And me," Jasper said.

"Silena take my mom's invisibility cap. You might need it," Tessa said.

"We got six!" I yelled out.

Antaeus reappeared. "Okay now the rest of you, please walk over to the stands to watch your friends die."

"SEB!" Haley yelled.

"Hey don't worry Hales, I promise I'll come back to you," he pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Hey what he said," Ace said to Tessa and kissed her.

"I love you and if you don't come back alive, I'll kill you," Tessa said.

Bex, Ava, Tessa, Sammy, and Haley were pushed to the stands.

"Now you six what to do, what to do?" Antaeus tapped his chin.

"You don't know what you are doing?" I asked.

"Of course not. I'm making up this game as I go along. Pair up that will be fun."

"Nick?" Silena asked.

"Isn't there anyone else?" I said.

"Fine I'll ask Jasper."

"Silena haven't you ever heard of sarcasm? I always want to be with you, you know that."

"Okay," Silena laughed. Sebastian and Tyler parried up, and Jasper and Ace partnered up.

"We're ready," Sebastian said. Antaeus smiled evilly and everything went black.

* * *

**HI ITS ME AGAIN! **

**I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO.**

**YOU REALLY WANT TO. **

* * *

**BLUE PANCAKES:**

_**STARRING: TESSA AS TESSA... WHATS HER LAST NAME? CHASE OR JACKSON. BEX AS BEX THE REPAIR GIRL WHO LIKES TO REPAIR STUFF. NICK JACKSON AS THE HOTTEST GUY WHO HAS EVERY WALKED THIS PLANET. SILENA AS THE CRAZY ROBOT WARRIOR. JASPER AS THE CHILD OF THE MOST EGOTISTICAL PARENTS WHO NEVER THERE CHILD AFTER THEMSELVES. AND THAT IS IT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHAT I FORGOT SOMEONE? OH RIGHT SAMMY AS THE KID WHO HAD WHAT ONE LINE THIS WHOLE BOOK?**_


	30. Chapter 30

**TISSUE BOX CHAPTER...**

**I FORGOT DO I OWN PERCY JACKSON OR NOT?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30 - NICK P.O.V. (AGAIN [look how far we got chapter 30 already])**

About five minutes later I woke up and looked around. Silena was on the floor right next to me, it looked like we were in a maze.

"Hello Half-Bloods," Antaeus's voice boomed coming from all around us. "Here is the game. You and your team mate go through the maze. If you see any other teams, kill them. Watch you backs... there are monster everywhere."

"Nick what are we going to do?"

"Run."

"How manly."

"No really run. There is a cyclops behind you."

"Oh.. Run!" We ran. The cyclops chased us.

"Shouldn't we kill it?" I yelled.

"It's huge!"

"I wouldn't die. Remember, invincible? Go invisible and I'll distract it."

"Fine!"

I turned around and face the ugly beast. "Hey big guy want some of this?" I yelled.

"Hey! You're Percy's son!" The cyclops growled.

"Yeah, I am."

"I hate Perseus Jackson," he spat.

"Why because you knew his son would kill you?"

He growled again, right before turning to dust. Silena became revisable.

"Lets go," she said. We walked around the corner to find Tyler and Sebastian.

"Hey guys," I said carefully. I didn't know if they were going to like kill us.

"We are not going to kill you guys if that's what you are thinking," Tyler said.

"I tried shadowtraveling out of this place, but its not work," Sebastian said. "But we think that way is out. Its just a guess though."

"We all realize we are in a maze inside a maze," I laughed. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Well then."

"Lets go with them," Silena said. We started following Tyler and Sebastian because Silena decided that, and when Silena decides something I have to listen.

"Wait!" Tyler stopped in his tracks. "Do you here that?" I listened and heard howling. Scary howling.

"What is—" Sebastian started to ask.

"Hellhounds and it sounds a lot of them," I said.

"Guys.." Silena said. "Behind..."

We all spun around to see three _huge _hellhounds. They were a hundred times bigger than Mrs. O'Leary.

"You guys continue I'll hold them off," Sebastian said.

"No," Tyler said sternly. "Those are bloody hellhounds are crazy things. You'll kill yourself going at it alone, and you promised Haley you would return alive and in one piece. She'll never forgive you."

"Yeah but she won't forgive me if I let us all die," Sebastian ran towards the monsters with his blade drawn.

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING AT THIS ALONE!" I

I knocked off the head of the third, easily.

"We make a good team," said Sebastian.

"Yes, we do dude," I said.

"SEBASTIAN WATCH OUT," Silena shrieked.

The Clazmonian Sow (A/N the giant pig Percy killed in The Last Olympian) jumped off the wall of the maze. It landed on Sebastian and dug it's teeth into his Cartoid Artery as he screamed out blood curling screams

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tyler screamed. He ran towards us. I just stood there and stared at them in shock. The only other person who had ever killed the Clazmonian Sow was my dad. The things we do for our loved ones.

Tyler pulled Sebastian close to his chest. "You had to do that Seb. I told you not to. What am I supposed to tell her?" Tyler started crying. He knew it was too late for nectar or ambrosia. We all did. This was beyond fixing.

"Tyler," he croaked in an incredibly weak voice. "Tell her.. tell her I... I love h-her."

"I will dude, I will." Tears started rushing down his cheeks.

"Pr-promise m-me, yo-you... look af-fter h-er.."

"I promise."

Sebastian looked up to the sky. "Time to... go meet.. dear old daddy."

Tyler looked away in pain. He didn't want to watch he friend die.

Tyler gave me a look and I knew exactly what it meant. I picked up Sebastian. I looked back at Tyler and Silena. Silena held tyler as he sobbed into her shirt. Tears silently fell down her face.

"I think we should go," Silena said.

I nodded. We started making our way left. Only a few monsters seem to bother us. Small ones though nothing we couldn't handle. Tyler let out his rage on them. Then He broke down into tears.

Silena tried to calm him down each time, but that didn't seem to help because I was hold the body of his loved one in my arms.

I just wanted to get out of this hellish maze. Enough is enough. A part of me wanted to stay here, I didn't want to have to be the one to tell Haley. She loved him with all her heart.

"Do you think were almost out?" Silena asked.

"I don't know, I really wish I did," I answered.

"Nick," Silena whispered. "Do you want me to take him?"

"Silena I'm fine can we really not talk about this." I continued to walk, but no one else did. "Whats the matter guys?"

"You don't hear that?" Tyler asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"The voices?" Tyler said.

"No..." I listened for the voices. I heard something faint in the distances.

"It's Ace and Jasper's voices," Silena murmured.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...in the next chapter**

**I'M BACK FROM CAMP EVERYONE! SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I know you are all loving that I'm back, but I think I'm going to make an update schedule since school is going to harder this year and I might not always have a chance to update.**

**I FORGOT I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON THE I LOVE THROWING PEOPLE TO TARTARUS RICK DOES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 31 - NICK P.O.V.**

"Ace! Jasper!" Silena yelled nervously.

"Silena?" Ace yelled confused.

"Where are you guys?" yelled Jasper desperately.

"Hmmm let's see... Jasper, you moron, "WE'RE IN A FREAKIN MAZE!" I yelled out the obvious.

"Good point dude!" He yelled back to me.

We turned the corner only to find them.

"Ace!" Silena ran over to Ace and hugged him.

Jasper realized I was holding Sebastian in arms and froze.

"NO!" Jasper shrieked.

"What is it Jasper?" Ace looked up from his hug.

Jasper pointed to me.

"OH MY GODS! Is that..."

"Sebastian." I said.

"Is he..." Ace started. We all knew that was a sentence none of us could finish.

I nodded.

"NO! IT CANT BE! IT'S SEBASTIAN!" Jasper screamed. He started to break down.

We were all silent. I shifted Sebastian in my arms.

"Can we just find a way out," Tyler broke the silence.

"We're just wandering. We have nothing to go on," Ace said.

"Us too," Silena said.

"Ace?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You could fly right?"

"Since last time I checked, yes."

Tyler slapped his forehead.

"What?" Ace asked obliviously.

"All this time you didn't bother flying up to look for the way out?"

"Uh..."

"Just stop stuttering and fly, Golden Boy."

Ace flew up and looked around.

"Uh.. Right, left, right, then left twice and one last right." He flew back down.

We stared to follow Ace's direction, and once again Tyler was taking out every other monster. It made me feel a hundred times worse. Is this how I would act if Jasper died? Tears were probably streaming down my face like everyone else.

"Nick?" Silena asked, "are you okay?"

"No, do I look okay? I'm holding my sister's best friend's body!"

Tyler came up behind me, "Give me Seb. We're almost out, and I'm the one who needs to tell the girls." We turned the corner.

"That was the last turn," Ace said. I started seeing the light at the end of the maze not so far in the distance.

Tyler stopped, "what am I going to tell them?"

Silena hesitated then spoke, "Honestly Tyler I don't know, but I do know you won't have to do it alone." She put a hand on his shoulder. He continued along with us.

Jasper was the first of us to step out of the maze. Tessa immediately ran over to Ace and kissed him, until she saw Sebastian. Haley stood there in shock staring at Tyler. Ava just dropped to her knees and shrieked.

"No, no, no," Haley broke down and started crying, "He promised!"

Tyler put down down Sebastian, and walked slowly over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her.

I quickly walked over to Ava and grabbed her in my arms.

"NO!" Ava screamed, "WHY SEB!" She struggled to get out of my grasp.

"Dad," Sammy said into his ear piece. "We need help."

_"Why what happened?" asked Hazel franticly._

"Its Sebastian," Silena paused, "he's gone." She started crying into Jasper's shirt.** (A/N btw _Ace_ and Silena cousins, the adorable kind [fathers are brothers])**

"I'm going to kill him," Tyler said angrily.

"Tyler, who are you going to kill?" I asked.

"Antaeus."

* * *

**TYLER P.O.V.**

That son of a bitch killed my best friend, and I'm going to kill him.

i let go of Haley and took y sword from the ground.

"Where are you going Ty?" Ava asked wiping her tears away.

"I'm going to kill Antaeus," I said.

_"Tyler don't,"_ Percy said in my ear.

"Ty we already lost Seb, we don't need to loose you too!" Haley yelled.

"I have to."

_"If you are that persistent, I'll tell you one thing. His mom is Gaea. If you attack him on the floor she will heal him. You need to get him off the floor,"_ Percy advised.

_"Percy are you encouraging a kid to fight a monster!"_ Annabeth yelled at him.

"I'm sixteen," I said to them. I walked to Antaeus.

"Ah I see you are our nobel winner," he smirked.

"NO! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground.

"Don't worry its just me," Ace said in my ear.

"What?" I was confused.

"Friend help friends right and we're friends."

"COME AND GET ME!" I screamed again.

Antaeus jumped toward me. I wasn't going to let this be just some girly fight. This was about my brother. I closed my eyes and swung my sword, chopping off his head in mid air.

Ace lowered us down, "I can't believe you just did that," he said in awe.

All of the sudden the roof above us exploded. Rubble was falling everywhere as the Argo III landed. I fell to the ground crying.

"Why! Why Seb!" I cried.

"Tyler we have to go!" Ace yelled through the thundering booms of the rubble coming in contact with the earth.

Annabeth ran over to her kids first.

"NO! You stay away from me! You lied!" Ava screamed as she backed away from Annabeth.

"Ava you think I knew this would happen!" Annabeth said. Percy picked Ava up and started carrying her back to the ship as she kicked and screamed. Annabeth got Nick and started walking her back as he cried to her that he could of saved him while a crying Silena and Jasper trudged behind them.

Sammy already brought Tessa abroad since they were the closet to the ship.

Piper ran to were I left Haley crying on the ground. She helped her up as Frank walked right past them to collect Seb's body.

"Piper..Seb.." Haley sobbed uncontrollably.

"Everything will be fine sweetie. I know how hard it is. Let it out," Piper tried to soothe her without charmspeak.

Leo came over to Bex and brought her onto the boat.

"We have to go," Ace urged me. He pulled me up and put my arm around him. He helped me onto the boat.

"I..I..I can't" I sobbed uncontrollably. I sat down in a corner.

"Tyler calm down put yourself together."

"TYLER!" Haley yelled when I finally came onto the boat.

"PIper maybe we should take them downstairs," Annabeth suggested. Leo helped me up and I leaned into his shirt like a little kid.

"Leo I can't calm down. I cried softly.

"I don't blame you buddy just come downstairs with me. Annabeth brought Ava kicking and screaming down while Piper brought down Ava sobbing.

They left us in the training room where we've all been sleeping these past few nights.

* * *

After an hour Haley started crying over Seb's bed, hugging his pillow again.I punched the punching bad again over and over and over again.

"TYLER! Just stop it" Ava screamed

"What should I do! Huh?" I yelled, "My best friend is dead!"

"Stop it! both of you! fighting isn't helping!" Haley yelled. "Tyler you still have us." Then she broke down again. Sebastian was gone, and I needed to get off this ship.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"Oh really now and how will we do that? SHADOWTRAVEL?! SEB IS DEAD!" Ava cried.

"We are not idiots Ava! We know that!" Haley yelled.

"Did I say you were?" Ava yelled back. All of us were in tears.

Piper walked into the room. "Everyone calm down."

"Why should we?" Ava yelled.

"Frank and Hazel are going to take you guys back to camp."

"Good," I said.

"You guys should start packing up you leave as soon as your ready."

"We want to leave now," I said. The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**NICK P.O.V.**

So I pretty much just showered, changed, ate something, and went back to my room.

Dad knocked about an hour after that at 6:15. He peaked his head in, "How are you holding up?"

"I could of saved him, but I just stood therein shock." A tear would of for sure rolled down my cheek but I was sure I was all out. Dad walked in and sat down on my bed next to me.

"I had a friend like that once, Beckendorf. I just stood there too while he blew up a yacht to save hundreds of lives."

"The Beckendorf I'm named after, right?"

"Yes the one and only. He was a great man just like Sebastian. You cannot blame yourself for what happened. It will kill you."

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I'm just going to get dome fresh air."

"Okay," Dad got up and I followed him out the door.

* * *

I came up to the top deck and found Silena looking far out into the thick dark night. Her wavy brown hair blowing in the wind. It was crazy how she didn't look a thing like her parents.

"Hey," she said softly still looking out into the sky.

"Hey," I said.

"I can't believe he's gone."

"I know if it wasn't for him we wouldn't of made it. Even me, invincible or not I wouldn't of made it."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows.

"That monster was crazy."

"No, whats crazy is the birthday you had."

"What?" I was totally confused.

"July thirtieth, I wouldn't forget."

"Oh you forsure did!" I smirked.

"Well maybe, okay I did. I heard Ace telling Tessa happy birthday."

"You cheater," I laughed. She bumped her shoulder into me.

"Take it or leave it," She smirked back at me. We calmed down a little and started staring at the sky together.

"Silena, I need to tell you something, but you might think it is the cheesiest thing that has ever came out of my mouth."

"Really? Because you say some pretty cheesy stuff."

I took a deep breath. "My Dad told me when he went into the River Styx he was told to focus on one thing that kept him anchored to his mortal life, his anchor was my mom. And Silena?"

"Yes?" She said unsure of where I was taking this.

"When I was in the river, I knew without a doubt, you were my anchor . Your anchor me to everything not only my mortal life. I was a mess before I met you. "

She turned to look at me and realized I was serious. "That wasn't cheesy at all."

"It wasn't?"

She stared at me intensely with her deep beautiful hazel eyes. "No it was romantic."

"You know I'm going to kiss right now?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I loved you with every aching bone in my body, Silena." I pulled her close enough to me to be able to feel her heart beating against my chest. All the worry, doubts, and stress just melted away with the wind.

And then I kissed her.

She ran her hands threw my hair, and I kissed her harder. My hands were comfortable on her waist like they were always meant to be there.

"You some of us are still vulnerable and need to breathe," She smirked, "I love you too, Nick."

* * *

**AND PEOPLE WHO STILL ARE READING MY AMAZING STORY, HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? MY FRIENDS AND i CALL THIS LAST SCENE THE AAAAAAHHHHHHHH SCENE DON'T WORRY THERE IS MORE SICK (SILENA+NICK= SICK) TO COME. EVERYONE PLEASE UT YOUR THOUGHTS DOWN BELOW IN THE REVIEWS BOX! C U NEXT TIME! ALSO TO CLARIFY BLUE TOAST WILL BE A NOVELLA. **


	32. Chapter 32

**YOU KNOW I HAVE NO IDEA WHY NO ONE IS REVIEWING ON MY LAST CHAPTER I THOUGHT IT WAS AMAZING AND HAD AN INCREDIBLE ENDING.**

**ALSO SOME OF YOU KEEP ON TELLING ME I HAVE SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND OTHER THINGS LIKE THAT, BUT YOU KNOW I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT REALIZING MY MISTAKES AND I DO READ IT OVER MULTIPLE TIMES SPELLING YEAH I KINDA CATCH THOSE BECAUSE IT HAS A RED SQUIGGLY LINE UNDER IT. I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL EDITOR.**

**WHICH BRING ME TO MY NEXT POINT I HEAR FOR SOME OF MY AMAZING FANS I SAY YA A LOT. ITS JUST THE NATURAL WAY i TALK AND I DON'T REALIZE IT. I GUESS WHEN I WRITE I MAKE MY CHARACTERS TALK LIKE THAT TOO. SORRY I'LL TRY TO STOP BUT NO PROMISES.**

**ALSO I WROTE THIS STORY THROUGHOUT A LOT OF MY CLASSES LAST YEAR SO IT'S ALREADY ON PAPER. I JUST NEED TO TYPE IT UP AND POST IT. I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN EACH YEAR IS HARDER THAN THE LAST THERE IS SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND NO FREE TIME.**

**ALSO BY NOW YOU KNOW THE DRILL SINCE WE ARE 32 CHAPTERS IN.. I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**WELL LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 32 - TESSA P.O.V.**

I woke up at nine am and did what anyone as a small child would do. I walked out of my room and towards my parents room. I knocked on their door.

"Come in," Mom said. I walked in and climbed into the bed next to her. Dad was still asleep, and Mom was reading a book on ancient architecture.

"Morning," I said.

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know? Did Ava really leave?"

"Yes, I feel so bad for her. I was the one who made her go on that quest."

Dad rolled over still very much sound asleep. "He's a really deep sleeper!" I laughed.

"You have no idea," Mom laughed too. "Oh I almost forgot!" She got out of her bed and went over to her dresser. She started rummaging around in her drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Its you birthday present!" She turned around and smiled with a small white box in hand. "Open it," She placed it on my lap.

I untied the bow and lifted the top off the small box. Inside was a golden bracelet with a single charm. It was a long rectangle with an engraving that read Tessa.

"Its beautiful, Mom. I love it!"

"Piper helped me pick it out."

" Well duh it wasn't Thalia." We both laughed.

"How about we both go get breakfast?" Mom suggested.

"Did someone say breakfast?" Dad mumbled with his eyes barely opened.

"Morning Seaweed Brain," Mom smiled.

"Good Morning my Wise Girl," Dad said.

"And Tessa!" I added.

"We're going to go eat, I'll see you soon in the mess hall, okay?" said Mom.

"Mmhmm can you just check on Nick on your way up?" asked Dad.

"Sure no problem. Tessa are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah coming!" I slid off the bed and walked out the door with her.

We walked down the hall to Nick's room. the door was open showing his not so neat room, but no Nick. We went upstairs.

"We barely spend time together anymore since we came to camp," I said.

Ace came up behind us.

"Good morning!" I kissed him.

"Good morning Catfish," he smiled. " You're in a good mood."

Mom opened up the mess hall doors.

"Mom, I found Nick," I said then curiously looked up a her reaction which read 'AT LAST'.

There Nick Jackson sat with Silena Rodriguez on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands were all over her waist, as they kissed each other.

"WHOA!" I said interrupting their moment. "When did this little thing happen?" They stopped as soon as I started talking, and they sat there staring at us. It was too much Ace and I bursted out laughing.

"It's not funny Tessa," Nick protested not like a child, but like he was offended. Silena's face was bright red.

"You guys are serious?" Ace asked in total shock. I'm not sure if he meant about the relationship or that this wasn't funny.

Sammy came into the mess hall. "What did I just miss?" he asked obliviously.

"Nick found himself a girlfriend," I said biting back my laughter.

"Oh finally, so saw that coming since day one," Sammy laughed.

"I know who didn't." We all took a seat at the table where Silena and Nick were already seated.

Sammy's phone started ringing. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" I asked curiously.

The screen read THEA, but Sammy just pressed decline.

I turned back to Nick and Silena who already reverted back to what they were originally doing, kissing. Bex strolled in and totally ignored the fact that them two sitting there making out. It might of been since she was up all night, and when Bex doesn't get at least eight hours of sleep she tends to hallucinate.

She plopped down next to us and make herself a huge cup of coffee.

"Nick and Silena are together," Ace said pointing out the obvious for her.

"What do you mean? Wait! They weren't together this whole time!" Bex said loudly.

"What are we ever going to do with you, Bex?" I sighed.

Leo walked very much awake with small folder. He slammed the folder down on the table. "Who's ready to go out and solve the world's problem?" he asked.

"No," Sammy said exhaustedly, "no world problem saving until after ten."

"Where is Jasper? He never came down for breakfast?" Bex asked with what I think was a hint of interest.

"Haven't seen him all morning," remarked Ace.

"Did you wake Jasper up?" Piper asked Jason.

"No," Jason said ignorantly, "Was it my turn?" Lately instead of one adult waking up everyone, the adults just started waking up only their own kids.

Piper slapped her forehead in annoyance towards the male gender. "Go wake him up now please."

Jason stood up obeying his wife completely. He exited the mess hall quickly.

"If you would behave like Jason," Mom said jokingly to Dad.

"As if," Dad scoffed like a teenaged girl, "I'm way too awesome for that lowliness to even be mentioned in the same category as that piece of nothingness."

"Well," Ace said snapping us out of staring at how interestingly weird our parents are, "I for one hope that there is nothing big going on today, I for one need a day off after yesterday."

"We are do," Sammy announced in agreeance.

"And yet that will _never_ happen," Ace stressed the never as he complained.

"After we defeat Nemesis maybe," Bex said with some hope. Jasper slid into the seat next to Bex quietly while she was talking.

"We _have_ to kick her butt in this war she totally ruined my summer," I said, but then I realized something. I looked over at Nick, Dad, and then of course Ace the smile on my face must of been big because my mouth was hurting, "Well not entirely."

"Well my summer, has been the same as any other summer that I could remember," Silena sighed. Hello summers are meant for vacation except since she was eleven she, Nick and Jasper have been working their butts off saving humanity. "I'm with Nick and Jasper on a quest, but you know this quest is kind of awesome. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Silena was still on Nick's lap, and she turned around to face him. They stared into each other's eyes. There was a spark that just said especially you.

"I agree with all of you guys it is just we need something epic just make this more summer more unforgettable than any other summer has ever been," Nick said as sat there pondering his thought of epicness.

"Okay I'm lost what are we doing here exactly?" Jasper asked totally lost. So at least there is something that has not changed. We all started laughing. This was our relationship, all of us together just make a happy family.

Leo decided it was the perfect time to disrupt our moment by coming back over and opening his mouth. "Okay little baby Seven, who's ready for today's mission, mini quest, adventure, what ever the Hades you want to call it!" He pulled up a chair and sat in between Ace and me. "Bex told you guys about the situation we are having with the titan from down under?"

I raised my hand because I had a question, and for raising my hand it just seemed like the thing to do.

"Yes squirt," Leo pointed at me, I don't think he cared for what I had to say.

"Tartarus isn't a titan," I pointed out, this is a fact everyone knows just google it, and he is one of the original Seven for gods' sake.

"Thank you Annabeth jr for stating the complete obvious, but I'm McShizzle and if I want to call him a titan I can," Leo smirked creepily. I looked at Bex who was holding back her uncontrollable laughter.

"Let's get on with this please," Sammy said impatiently.

"Well one of the holes that Tartarus so much enjoys to open up to torture the human population, opened up about a mile away."

"Ooo ooo ooo let me guess, let me guess! We have to go and check it out," I called out.

"Yes!" Leo pointed at me happily except I don't know why, we are talking about Tartarus.

"Tartarus is a dangerous place so we decided only four of you will be going. Names were drawn out of a hat because we can't fight over which one of our kids were going to go. So Jasper, Ace, Jasper, and Nick go get geared up."

"Um can I sit this one out. I really just need a day off," Ace said stressfully.

"Okay runner up was uh um Silena, I think," Leo was very confused.

"I'm in," Silena turned back to Nick once again and smash her lips right into his in front of everyone, they looked so happy.

"What in Hades name," Jasper yelled in total shock.

They broke apart and looked at Jasper. "Jaz I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you," Nick said sympathetically.

"Since when has this going on. My guess is like two summers ago when we were in Alaska. Remember you two went on the same sled and left me while the empousa tried to kill me."

"Jaz we told you that we thought you were right behind us," Silena said to him with an immeasurable amount of guilt in her voice.

"So two years ago?" He asked again waiting impatiently for them answer.

"It was actually like um," Nick looked at the floor.

"When?" Jasper asked again.

"Last night," Nick muttered.

"Come again?" Jasper said confused.

"Last night," Silena said.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked very unsurely.

"YES!" They yelled.

"Okay l_ovebirds_," He said mockingly.

Silena threw a muffin at his face. "Thanks I'm starved."

"I hate to interrupt, but you guys got to get going," Leo said and as if he loves to interrupt.

And that was it. Bex Valdez, Nick Jackson, Jasper Grace, and Silena Rodriguez got up from their seats and left the mess hall. Risking their own selves to save innocent lives.

"Who knows what they'll find out there," I said to Ace scared for the life of my brother and some of my closest friends.

* * *

Bex, Nick, Silena, and Jasper left the boat about fifteen minutes ago. The rest of us- I meant the few of us Ace, Sammy, and I- were all stuck in the control room.

I picked up my phone and looked at it again, and I put it back down.

"She didn't call you yet?" Ace rolled his chair over to me.

"I'm just worried about her. That's a normal thing right?"

"What's a normal thing?"

"Worrying about siblings, is it a normal thing?"

"I'm an only child," he shrugged unsurely. "I know you're worried though I kind of get it."

"Should I call her?"

"I dunno?"

"It's just I really never got to say goodbye she just left."

"Then you should call her, Catfish."

I picked back up the phone and dialed Ava's number. It rang like three times.

"She's not picking up," I said to Ace sadly.

"I'm sorry," He said, reached out and held my hand.

It rang a few more times and went to voicemail. At the beep I said just something simple, "Hey Ava its Tessa call me back when you have a chance," and then I hung up. I looked up at Ace.

"She's to be fine," Ace said hopefully.

My phone buzzed in my lap. I looked at the text. "OMG I totally forgot."

"Forgot what?"

I put my phone in his face. He took my phone and read the text.

"Who is this?" Ace asked jealously.

"What's the matter?" I asked obliviously.

"Charlie?"

"Oh, Oh! charlie is a she not a he!"

"Oh," he smiled. "She says to call her?"

"When I still thought this was going to be a normal camp. Charlie made me promised her I would call her in camp."

Ace unlocked my phone and started doing stuff, and then he gave me it back. It was ringing.

"What who are you calling?"

"Charlie," he smirked.

"What?"

"Its a good distraction."

I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello," A girly voice answered. "Who is this?"

"Charlie its me Tessa," I said.

"OMG HEY HAPPY LATEISH BIRTHDAY! TELL ME EVERYTHING ABOUT CAMP. ANY CUTE BOYS? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET? OMG START TALKING!" She screamed. Ace chuckled softly.

"Um thanks but my birthday wasn't that great. Not really focusing on any boys because I have a boyfriend. Found my long lost dad, twin brother, and older sister."

"OMG SPILL. BOYFRIEND? TWIN BROTHER? ARE THEY HOT? WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?" At this point I put the phone on speaker and we were all holding back our laughter.

"Boyfriend Ace and brother Nick."

"HOW HOT ON THE HOTNESS SCALE?"

Bex grabbed the phone, "NICK IS HOT AS HELL!" she screamed into the phone.

"What about me?" Ace scoffed to himself.

"Don't worry you're cute too," I put my hand on his thigh.

"So this twin is he single?" She tried to sound seductive when she said it, but it was not working out for her.

"Sorry Charlie he's taken," I said hiding my happiness. Mundanes are very interesting people, this is only a new realization.

"Who was that girl before?" Charlie asked.

"Bex, my friend."

"Nick's special friend?"

"No! That's Silena."

"And let's get back to the boyfriend, Ace?"

"Gods he's awesome!"

"Yes yes I am," Ace being modest doesn't work.

"Wait did you just said gods?"

"No I didn't. I'm losing service. Charlie can you hear me I think we're breaking up."

"NO I CAN TOTALLY HEAR YOU!" Charlie shouted. I hung up quickly.

"So I let that slip."

"No kidding," Everyone laughed at me.

"So I thought you left, Bex," I asked curiously.

"I was stupid enough to forget my sword," She held up her sword to show us.

"Go get em tiger," Ace said sarcastically to her. Bex ran out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**So I just got into my bed with my original copy Blue Pancakes on paper, and I thought hey what was the last thing I wrote? Then I realized what the chapter I was about to type up was.**

**If you still have any tissues left from the last box you still might need to restock with the rest of us**

**I AIN'T UNCLE RICK PEOPLE YOU SHOULD GET THAT BY NOW.**

* * *

**SILENA P.O.V. ( I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER DONE HER BEFORE, GET USED TO IT THOUGH!)**

We walked down Kentucky Ave. Nick had his arm around me, and Bex was telling a story that none of us were really listening to.

"How many more blocks are there?" Sammy whined impatiently.

"I dunno," Bex answered him in a tone that said how am I supposed to know.

"Uh we are all following you," Nick stated what we were all thinking.

"I'm just walking till I see a black hole. I thought we were all doing that, and i just happened to be walking in front. Is that a crime?"

"You can't put it into your gps thingy?" Sammy asked.

"Oh really," Bex swirled around, "what should I put in Tartarus express?" Sammy and Bex started to bicker. I hugged onto Nick's arm. He leaned his head onto mine.

"Silena," Nick murmured in my hair.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Silena," He asked louder. He lifted his head and pointed to a parking lot that was right across the street. "Look right there. The black hole."

"Guys," I said.

"What!" Bex turned around.

"Bex is getting snapping," Nick laughed.

"Nick you're getting of topic. The big black hole is in that parking lot."

"Do we have to cross the street?" Sammy asked with the sound of extreme nervousness in his voice.

"That is why we are here, is it not?" I asked with one of my feet about to step foot in the street.

"Sammy stop being such a baby," Nick came into the street next to me.

"You of course don't need to get scared, Mr. Invincible. So why would I ever possibly be scared," Sammy said dramatically.

Bex pulled the stuborn Sammy by her arm and they stood beside us. I raised my hand to my ear piece to turn it on.

"Tessa, we found it," I said trying to put on a brave face.

_"What are you waiting for go approach it," _Tessa said_._

We started to cross the street.

"Nick," I mummbled not expecting hime to hear, "I'm scared."

"Its okay to be scared," He mummbled, he started rubbing my back soothingly.

"Promise me you'll be careful." I looked at him with a tint of hope.

"I'll try my hardest."

At the other side of the curb Nick took my hand and leaned down to me. (I was way shorter than Nick. He is 6"1 and I am 5"0 and 1/2) Nick kissed me softly for at least two minutes until someone cleared their throught.

"We found it so what do we do now?" Sammy asked stumped.

"I don't know I didn't think this far along," Bex said embarrassedly. **(A/N this is kinda true (I actually wrote this note when I was writing this chapter because I got total writer's block))**

"I HEAR DEMIGODS!" the hole growled.

"Did that?" Sammy asked scarily.

"Uh huh," Nick answered confused.

"Creepy," I said. I walked closer to the hole. "Guys thats a long way down."

Nick looked over the edge of the hole. "Silena get behind me."

"NO!" I slapped his arm. Which really just hurt my hand, "Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm a defenseless puppy!"

"You'd make a cute defenseless puppy," Nick flirted.

"I AM NOT GETTING BEHIND YOU!" I yelled just right before a huge hellhound jumped up out of the hole and pinned Nick down against the floor.

"Don't you know what that hole is?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Silena its a one way ticket to Tartarus!"

"I know that!"

Nick push the monster off of himself and stabbed it. He got up and stummbled a little in the way of the hole.

"Becareful," I said cautiously.

"I know," he said stubbornly.

Sammy slashed his blade against the forehead of one of these giant beasts, and I killed one that was trying to sneak up behind me.

The hole rummbled and widened.

"Did that thing just do what I think it did?" Bex aske suspiciously.

"I think so," Sammy said hesitantly.

"Guys lets get out of here," I said, scared.

"One minute," Nick stabbed five monsters, while thirty more jumped from the hole.

_"Guys get out of there its too dangerous,"_ Jasper said.

I can't explain what happened next because most of it was a blur, but I did see something jump out and grab Nick foot. Next thing I saw he was hanging of a ledge about three feet on the side of the hole.

I lunged at the side of the hole and somehow managed to grab his wrist, but he was too heavy for me. We fell a little more about five feet down hanging from a ledge. Sammy and Bex were too busy with the influx of monsters.

"Silena,_ let go of me,"_ Nick clenched through his teeth, "climb up and continue fighting."

"Do I look like an idiot? I am not dropping you to you death. I will never forgive myself."

"Please save yourself, you are the love of my life," Nick pleaded.

"So what is that supposed to mean, I'm letting you go?"

"Yes thats exactly what it means!"

"NO!"

"I'm invincible I can survive if I fall."

"I can survive this too. You are callng me weak, aren't you?"

"No! I would never call you weak, I know better!"

"I refuse to let you go because I know better!"

"Why Silena, why?"

"Because Nick you are my anchor too!" I yelled, "I love you!"

The hole rummbled again and the ledge broke. We fell hearing the screams our friends above us.

* * *

**YAY YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS...REVIEW TIME!**


	34. Chapter 34

**OKAY I'M KINDA BACK TRYING TO UPDATE WHEN EVER I HAVE CHANCE!**

**I'M NOT RICK, BU****T I AM VERY AWESOME!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 34 - PERCY P.O.V. **

The afternoon was peaceful until I heard the screams coming from the control room. Annabeth and I bursted through the double doors. Tessa was dropped to her knees in

tears with her headset on the floor beside her.

"Ace?" I asked him sternly, "what the hell is going on?"

"They... fell," he stuttered.

Annabeth walked over to the computer.

"Would someone please like to tell me what's going on!" I yelled.

Annabeth turned back toward me. Her face streaked with tear. "They fell Percy, they're heading for Tartarus."

I walked towards her silently, I wrapped my arms around her, and we just stood there, helping each other let out our tears.

I started to get a bit lightheaded, then it all went black.

_Annabeth hung from my arm. (A\N #flashback #markofathenatuesdays)_

_"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."_

_"Never," I said. I looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_

Everything came back to me. It felt like I was out forever, but nothing had changed. The clock said the same time. Then it hit me.

"NICO! THE OTHER SIDE!" I yelled.

"Percy what are you talking about?" Annabeth muttered.

I grabbed Tessa's cellphone and aggressively punched in Nico's number.

Nico picked up within the first few rings, just like I excepted him to.

"Hey Perce," he said causally.

"Where are you," I asked frantically. "I know they aren't where they were before the war. Nico I know you know. Nico tell me, now!"

"Percy Jackson what are you talking about?" Nico laughed.

"THE DOORS OF DEATH! WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Percy, why do you want to know where those are?"

"Nick, my son, he's in Tartarus."

"I'll try to get to the ship as soon as I can."

"NO! Get here now!"

"I can't."

"WHY?"

"The adoption papers they're about to go through, but I guess Will can finish those up."

"Where should we set course for?"

"Louisiana." Then the line went dead.

* * *

**So sorry this is kinda short it's only like that due to the length of the next chapter but still review**


	35. Chapter 35

**AND I'M BACK. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE CHOPPY.**

**AS FAR AS I'M AWARE I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. DO I?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 36 - NICK P.O.V.**

Silena is an idiot. She knows I can take care of myself.

"Silena?" I yelled into her ear, hoping that she could hear me.

"What?" She yelled back. It was a miricles acatually hear me.

"I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, but we'll survive. The best if the best do."

(A/N really important authors note at end)

* * *

**LEO P.O.V.**

"Gods I hate myself right now." I said to Calypso.

"Stop it. It wasn't your fault. Nick and Silena choose to go today. Every time someone falls down there, you blame yourself. You just have to stop it! You did not push them in, did you?" My beautiful Calypso said. She always knows exactly what to say.

There was a soft knock at our door. "Come in," I called. Bex walked in drenched in her own tears, and some blood.

"Daddy," she whimpered. Something was off, no matter what Bex never cried. Even when her goldfish that she had for at least seven years went to the big blue ocean in the sky. She ran over and hugged me with her small arms.

"It's okay. They're strong. They'll survive," as best as I could I calmly reassured her. Bex and I have the same kind of bond my mother and I had. She adores building and everything about it. There is not a bit of Calypso I can find in her.

* * *

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

I survived. Percy survived. Nico survived. Silena can survive. Nick can survive.

I kept telling myself this over and over again, but none of it was working. My son who I have not seen for the last fifteen years, who I just got back, is now probably gone for good. I never got to tell him how much I love him or how much I have thought about him these past years. Now I might never be able to tell him this. I just wish I had more time.

"Don't think like that," Percy nudged me.

"Think like what?" I asked.

"That you'll never see him again. Remember Wise Girl _I_ raised Nick. I raised him to _never_ give up no matter what. Always keep on fighting. He will never forget that _especially_ with Silena at his side."

"Oh gods," I gasped.

"What?"

"Don't we need to break the news to Clarisse and Chris."

Percy cautiously pulled out his phone, and he dialed Chris's number. Although Chris didn't pick up Clarisse did.

"Hey Jackson what's up," asked Clarisse in a completely casual way oblivious to the truth. It crushed me what we were about to do.

"Clarisse, we're so sorry," Percy voice cracked through each words more than the last.

"What is it?" She said sternly with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Its Silena."

"She is not dead is she?" Clarisse over the phone sounded like she was about to die.

"No, Silena fell into Tartarus with Nick."

"Tartarus?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I have to go," she instantly hung up.

"Well that went well," Percy said trying to justify the situation at hand.

* * *

**SILENA P.O.V.**

I'm the idiot?! We should of left when I said so! Although there was nothing I could do now.

Eventhough we were heading to Tartarus, in Nick's arms I felt the safest I have ever felt in my whole entire life.

We were almost there, I was able to feel it in my veins. Nick tightened his grip on me. I guess he felt it too. I squirmed in his grasp to face him. The fear and regret in his eyes shone bright.

"I love you," I mouthed.

Nick nodded in a kind of sad manner and carefully pressed my head against his broad chest. We braced for the fall; all our hope was put into our survival.

* * *

**SAMMY P.O.V. (FINALLY WHO SAW THAT COMING NOT ME NOT SURE WHY HE IS TALKING)**

It's all my fault. I could of killed more monsters. Made sure we got out of there, when we could of. I should of grabbed Silena's hand before she fell.

We all ate supper in a deep awkward form of silence. Tess, Percy, and Annabeth were nowhere to be found.

From the beginning of this quest we've be screwing up. First with Nick falling into the River Styx, next Tessa and Ace got captured by the Locust Eaters, then Winter was killed by Arachne, after Sebastian was murdered, and now Nick and Silena were on a path towards their own deaths.

We are not as good as our parents, and I don't know why everyone thinks we can be. They all expect too much out of us. Back in Camp Jupiter everyone wanted so much from me; they were always saying I was the greatest fight and strategist. I always doubted myself though people would just tell me I had nothing to worry about because of who my parents were. Right now I wanted to laugh in their faces. I can't believe they thought we could actually do this.

Annabeth viciously stormed into the mess hall.

"BEX VALDEZ!" Annabeth angrily snarled.

Leo got up and stood in front of Bex, protecting her from the outcome of Annabeth's crazy tirade.

"Annabeth, don't hurt her," I said.

"DON'T TALK SAMMY ZHANG! I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT!"

I sunk down I my chair.

"What do you want Annabeth," Leo asked nicely.

"To talk. That's it!"

Leo moved to the side revealing Bex to Annabeth.

"Hi Annabeth," Bex said.

"What happened out there?"

"I already told you."

"Tell me again."

"You want a whole verbatim?"

"Well we were walking and Sammy — "

Annabeth rudely cut her off and said, "THE PART WERE THEY FELL!"

"Okay well, the hole weirdly kept on growing, and Nick was standing right there so he stumbled. Another monster jumped from the hole, knocking Nick him. Silena ran over and grabbed his hand. The hole shook this time and Silena slipped, then they were hanging by Silena's hand. Sammy and I tried to get to them, but there were so many monsters. They started arguing, and then they fell."

Percy came in earlier. I hadn't noticed him.

"That's it," Bex said, "that's what happened."

"Do you know what they were arguing about?" Percy asked.

"Nick and Silena are always fighting why does it matter?"

"Nick was telling Silena to let go of him because he could survive it. Silena got upset and was telling well more like yelling at Nick that he thought she was weak. Nick yelled back at her saying that she doesn't understand that he loves her. It went very back and forth like that," I said.

Just then Three men, one woman, and a screaming newborn emerged from the shadows.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said extremely softly almost in a sad sympathetic way, "you came."

"Is Silena really?" Clarisse started tearing up.

"At least she's with Nick," Ace said.

"Why would that help her?" The Hispanic looking one of three men asked curiously.

"Who are those people?" I asked Mom.

"Sammy, meet Will, Nico, and that's the baby they just adopted. I'm pretty sure her name in Bianca."

"Mom I know who _they_ are, but who are _they_?"

"Oh! That's Chris and Clarisse, Silena's parents."

"Really," I scoffed. "She looks nothing like them."

"I asked why would it help if Nick is with Silena, now can one of you please answer me," Chris forcefully urged.

"Nick is bearing the Curse of Achilles," Annabeth said to him.

Chris relaxed, now knowing his daughter had some hope of survival. He turned to Clarisse and reassured her everything would be fine.

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V.**

I raised Nick. There was no way he will die in Tartarus. I had faith in my son, and I knew what I had to do.

is I took a drachma out of the bowl in the living room, **(refer to Blue Pancakes chapter 27)** and I walked to the bathroom.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbows, please except my offering, and show me Chiron on

Half-Blood hill," I said and flicked the golden coin into a puddle I created in the marble sink.

Mist started shimming in front of me, and an image appeared.

"Is everything alright Percy?" Chiron asked in that certain tone which always made me feel reassured.

"Half and half, but that's not why I'm calling. Nemesis is staked out in Miami, that's where we are expecting the war to occur. That's where we need to send the troops. The Romans, we need their help as well."

"Will do, but when will you be arriving?"

"Just need to make a small detour, but yes we will be there."

"Where shall** (*dying of laughter* I just wrote shall!)** you be going."

"Louisiana," I said honestly.

"Why?"

"Because that's where the Doors of Death are. It's Nick, my son, and Silena Rodriguez, they fell into Tartarus."

"I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." I swiped my hand over the image and it disappeared.

* * *

**SO HERE WE ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE. THOUGHTS, COMMENTS, REMARKS YOU KNOW WHERE TO PUT THEM, DOWN IN THE REVIEWS BOX, BUT PLEASE KEEP THEM NICE!**

**NOW FOR MY IMPORTANT NOTE...**

**\- I need to up everyone's ages by one year.**

**\- Thus making the demi-demigods all 15/16, and The demigods 33. **

**\- Ava and Co are all 17/18**

**\- I cannot fix the earlier chapters **

**\- Corrections will begin starting next chapter**

**\- This making Percy and Annabeth's separation 16 years**


	36. Chapter 36

** "To my wonderful readers:**

**Sorry about that last cliff-hanger.**

**Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA.**

**But, seriously, I love you guys."**

** \- Rick Riordan**

* * *

**CHAPTER 36 - NICK P.O.V.**

**(A/N** **WELL HERE I ****SIDE NOTE**** REMEMBER THE NOTE ABOUT THE AGES FROM THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER!) **Truth be told the fall was not that bad. Though if I was not invincible then each and every bone in my body would have shattered into pieces.

Silena held on to me incredibly still, as she did most of the way down, And I held onto her as well. This was the one thing she at least let me do for her.

"Do you have any kind of plan?" Silena asked 'nicely' as I set her down on the rocky ground. Silena dropped her bag to the ground in frustration.

"Any chance you have a drachma?" I chuckled softly under my breath as my arm made its way to my water bottle pocket to get my bottle.

Silena slapped her palm into her forehead. "You want to create an Iris message," she stated, "in which we would need to create a rainbow. And Nick to create a rainbow you need sunlight or at least any form of light. Look up! Do you see any sunlight?"

I carefully looked up. Yes, Tartarus may have been immensely chilling, but Silena Rodriguez, she was way more petrifying.

"So that would leave us with. ...Plan B?"

"Yes Sweetie," She said like I was five years old. "What is plan b?"

I smiled sheepishly. "BOB!" I screamed. Well no, I shrieked, like a teenage girl.

Silena's hands flew up to cover her ears. "NICK!" she hissed, "Stop it! You are going to draw attention to us!" She took her hands off her ears to smack my arm. Even though I would much rather her smack her lips into mine.

"I'm just trying to help. Bob would know where the doors of death are."

"What? She asked totally confused.

"BOB!" I once again shrieked.

Just then an enormous titan came from above and landed before us.

"Who is thee who summons Bob!"

"You know my parents Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase."

He examined me incredibly carefully. "Then who is that one?"

Silena stepped to the side slowly to be halfway hidden behind my back.

"This is Silena, my girlfriend." Either it just got incredibly hot in here or I felt the blood rising to my cheeks as I just called Silena my girlfriend for the first time.

"What are you doing down here? Humans down belong down here."

"Well, um we fell down here?" I answered in confused way unsure how to answer.

Bob raised his eyebrow.

"Can you help us get to the doors of death?" Silena asked.

"Sure, Bob would do anything for Percy and Annabeth. You kids are lucky the doors are not that far from this point."

"I don't think we are that lucky," I muttered to myself.

"How far is not that far?" Silena asked.

"Bob does not know. Time and distance is hard down here," Bob said. "We better start walking now. It is not good to stay in one place for to long."

Silena put back on her bag. We began to trail after Bob.

"This guy is a titan. Can we trust him?" Silena mumbled.

"He is the reason my mom and dad survived down here. As a joke when I was little my Dad would give us a what-to-do-if-you-are-ever-stupid-enough-to-fal-into-Tartarus class to entertain us when we would get on his nerves," I said, and Silena smiled.

We continued after Bob down a so called beach as Bob liked to call it.

The sand was made up of large sharp shards of glass. The water was not exactly water, it was black muck, and it smelled like carbon monoxide. Behind us there was a forest which had large needles dripping acid as leaves. The sky was a super creepy shade of red.

I looked back to check on Silena, and I watched as she tripped on one of the shards which stuck out of the ground.

"Oh gods are you okay?"

"No," she said. Looking at her arm I could see this piece of glass sticking out of her arm. "It hurts, like a lot."

"Thats a lot of blood," I said as I stared as the substance leaking out from her arm.

"No kidding! Just get it out!"

"You want me to take it out?"

"Do you see anyone else around who could possibly do it?"

"You do make a great point," I walked over and squatted down next to her.

"Thank you," she muttered in pain. "The kit its in my bag."

After cautiously sliding off her bag off her arm, I got out the first aid kit. Compiling in it was a drop of nectar, a tiny piece well you can say crumb of ambrosia, a small needle and thread, and lastly some popsicle sticks.

"Who made this thing?" I asked in disgust.

She put her arm in my direction, "Just get this out."

I took her arm, and took the glass out of the arm quickly and hopefully painlessly.

Siena didn't even cringe. I poured the nectar on the open cut to sterilize it after giving her the crumb of ambrosia which she gulped down. My hands didn't even shake when I sewed up the huge gash nor did I hesitate when I ripped my shirt to make her a bandage.

"Are you okay now," I sincerely asked.

"Yup," she smiled hopefully. " Just help me up?"

"Sure." I gave her my hand and helped her up. Her skinny jeans had cuts all over.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine!"

"Let Bob, Silena, and Nick keep on walking." Bob pulled out a map. "Okay. Now Bob, Silena, and Nick are in the Drakon Swamp. Bob needs to take Nick and Silena to the Poison Meadows of Akhlys, then to the Mansion of Night, and then Nick and Silena will be at the doors of death."

We continued walking and walking and walking and walking. It felt like hours. Not that many monsters bothered us with Bob at our side. After that much more walking we actually got to the Poison Fields of Akhlys.

"I hope we don't meet up with Akhlys," I whispered to Silena, "I hear she is miserable to be around."

"Only you Nick, only you would crack a joke down hear."

I looked ahead the field didn't look much like a field, but more like a toxic wasteland.

"Well this is nice."

"Stop cracking jokes!"

"I don't know how."

"Well try."

"After Bob takes Nick and Silena through this field Bob, Nick, and Silena will be at the Mansion of Night, and the doors of death will be on the other side of the House of Night."

"Thank you, Bob for helping us," I said kindly.

"Bob does not mind at all." we trudged through the 'field'. It was really hard to breathe with all the toxins in the air.

"What is in this air?" Silena practically chocked out.

"Death mist," said Bob. "Its just a little poisonous."

"Just a little! It hurts to breathe!"

"I know I might not feel your pain because of the curse, but do you want me to carry you?"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!" Silena stormed past me angrily.

"I'm sorry," I caught up to her quickly.

"Nick what are you going to do when you don't have the curse anymore? You're blaming everything on it now, but what about then?" She said without even bothering to look back at me.

"Silena, you know me. I'm the same guy I was before. I was able to do as much as I can now as I was able to do now. So yeah I have better hair, and better looking abs, but I'll still have that after."

Silena stopped in her tracks. "Is that the Mansion of Night?"

"I'm pretty sure, well at least I think," I turned back to Bob.

"Bob agrees with Nick," he looked down at the map and then back at the structure which stood in the distance. "Same building as the map." He showed us the map, pointing at it.

"Thank gods!" I yelled.

"Nick, you should not have done that," Silena whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked, although I did already feel a sense of what the answer might be. That is when I felt the hundreds of eyes starting to glue to my back.

"Monsters! Run!" Silena loudly whispered in a panic.

We starting dashing through the barren toxic field while multiple Emposai came out of the shadows and began chasing us. More came out, hence blocking our path, and therefore cornering us.

One of them, the leader I presumed, came forward in her tattered cheerleader's uniform.

"Hello puny mortals, I'm Kelli!" She perkily sneered.

"What do you want from us?" I angrily asked out of annoyance.

"Cause lol we know who you are," after she said those words she cut the act and turned into the devil, she actually was, "Nicholas Jackson."

I turned to Silena, "Why can I not just make my own enemies?"

Silena just shrugged while Kelli got confused. She turned to her dumbfounded friends then back at me. "Well that might be a first, but it will not get you out of this little snafu, you see."

"Its just they had to make sooo," I stretched out my o's for a good minute, "many enemies. Every monster goes, 'Oh look goody me! You are Percy and Annabeth's son! So let me kill you! Hehe!' It is so annoying. I want to just make my own enemies! For Once!"

"Uh," Kelli searched for her words, which seemed to have lost her. "Do you, want to be enemies?"

"Why that would be lovely," I remarked. "Now how does one go about this whole enemy thing. Forgive me, but I am new at this."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I kill you now."

"Oh I don't see the point of that. Seeming as I do bare the Curse of Achilles. I would not want to waste your, precious time."

"What about the girl?" Kelli pointed to Silena. "Does she as well bare the burden of the curse."

I got a strong sickening feeling in my stomach. "If you touch her, I rip you to shreds. Not only you, but every last one of you, wiping your race out of existence."

"You just marked yourself Nicholas. Watch your back, next time we will destroy you and your pretty little girl."

"You are just going to let us go? I should really go get myself some more enemies!"

"Get out of here before I change my mind!" Kelli shooed us away.

When the empousai were out of sight, Silena exhaled the air I didn't know she was withholding.

"So the curse, its not all that bad?" I smirked.

Silena turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You were amazing!" She muttered into the crook of my neck.

"Just like the good old days, right?" We stood like that in our perfect bubble until we knew it was time to carry on.

I look over at Silena happily.

"What?" demanded Silena.

"How do you make even Tartarus look hot?"

"Talent," She playfully bumped her side into mine. I stopped to pull her as close to me as I possibly could, and then I planted my much desired kiss on her luscious lips.

"I think that might be the first time two people have done that down here." I said as we back up from each other's embrace, but then Silena "ruined" the moment by coughing up some weird stuff.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?"

She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, "Yeah, I'm fine its just the toxins in the air." She started to walk again but it just ended with a stumble.

"Thats it! I don't need you hurting yourself. Let me hold you!"

"No way! I'm walking." She stumble again though this time she almost face planted into the ground. I picked her up bridal style without her retaliating.(!)

"I'm not going to put you down."

"Bob thinks Nick, Bob, and Silena should go this way."

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for," This was the last this Silena said before passing out in my arms.

* * *

**(A/N hey we're doing Tartarus in one chapter so I feel all of you as well as myself, all need a break.)**

**TESSA P.O.V.**

I sat in Ace's lap on the top deck snuggled against his chest, all _alone_.

**(A/N The top deck is a place on the Argo III, just trying to clear up any confusion.) **

I turned to him, "we're like an old married couple."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ace chuckled.

"We never do anything exciting."

"So..."

"Nick and Silena are like crazy, and we are like boring."

"You want to be like them? You want to be together for less than twenty four hours than fall into Tartarus."

"That was five days ago, who knows what happened since then."

"Catfish, what do you think they did, because as far as I know they are fighting for their lives."

"Never mind."

"What do you mean never mind."

"I like being boring."

"Thats what I like to hear."

"Ace, do you think they'll survive?"

"Ah Catfish, you do not know what I know."

"And what's that?"

"I have known Nick and Silena since as long as I could remember. They train like beasts. They are warriors. They are brave. I strongly feel, without a doubt they will survive."

"I get the point. You can stop bragging about them, now."

"So," he rubbed my forearm up and down with his hand in a soothing manner. "Do you know how long it is going to take us to get to Louisiana?"

"About two and a half hours, so I'm told."

* * *

**NICK P.O.V.**

The silence was barren and it was surrounding Bob and I as we went on our way. That was until Bob decided to break it, exasperating my pounding skull.

"This is as far as Bob goes," he stated.

"What?" I coldly asked. "You are going to leave us."

"The Mansion of Night is not a place for beings like Bob. Bob does suggest running through with eyes closed."

"I can't believe you would do something like this." I turned back to face Bob, but the titan was gone. Silena stayed unconscious in my arms, and everything inside of my hoped she stayed that way. Arguing, was one of the many things that could not happen right now.

I sighed while being my way to the mansion, and gods let me tell you it was terrifying. I actually made it up to the front steps, which is when I decide to take Bob's advice. My eyes now sewn shut, I inhaled deeply, and started running.

Although I could hear the screams, I had to keep my own self forming letting out one as well. The screams sounded the people being brutally tortured. It sounded worst than one of those extreme haunted houses. The dark almost felt like a physical being gracing your exposed skin. I ran faster protectively keeping Silena tight. She shifted a little in my arms.

"Please don't wake up," I muttered. Since my eyes were shut I was unable to see the end, but I was really hoping it was near.

The dark, the screams, all of it, had a compelling feel. I peered my eyes around for a split second, and That was the stupidest thing I have ever done, next to falling down here.

I screamed in a more brutal manner than any scream in this whole house, thus waking Silena - only waking by the sound of my pain - who let out a scream or two as well.

I pulled her up to my mouth. In a comforting way, well as comforting as you can get, "We're almost out, Love. Close your eyes, everything will be fine." I proceeded running.

The dark continued attacking, throwing things at us, and the times I wish Sebastian was still here, this moment topped the charts by far. Then it clicked we were in the underworld and so was Sebastian. I ran until through my eyelids i could see it began fairly lighter.

I opened my eyes. Surely enough we were out, but a river lied in our path.

"Are we out?" Silena whimpered, her eyes still closed.

"Yes, Love, We are." I placed her on her feet. "Look the doors."

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**TESSA P.O.V.**

Just arriving in Louisiana Mom and Dad decided they were going. Leo as well insisted on coming since he let them out the first time around. Ace being overprotective as he tended to be, did not want me to come. Bex and Sammy were going because they blamed themselves for their fall, and they wanted to see for themselves that they were okay. Nico was going because he knew where the doors were. Chris and Clarisse did not care if anyone told them they could not go because they would laugh in their face and still go.

Jasper who couldn't bare to see his two best friends in pain refused to go. Calypso still separating herself from they violence stayed, and Will with his new baby, Bianca too.

"Tessa please don't come," Mom pleaded, she had that look in her eyes that said it all. She didn't want to loose another one of us. With Ava gone and Nick were he was, I was the last one.

"Hell yeah I'm going, it's not even a question," I shot back.

"It is extremely dangerous."

"Nick is a part of me."

"You didn't know him a month ago!"

"How can you even say something like that? It's your fault! I should have known him all these years!"

"Wise Girl, we can't argue with her," Dad laid **(A/N I always thought the past tense of lay was lied just found out its laid) **his hand on her shoulder.

"I am coming."

"Fine," she threw her hands up into the air and walked away. Dad gave me sympathetic smile.

Leo landed the Agro III. We got off the ship and followed Nico into some near caves.

"Hades, himself relocated the Necromanteion, these tunnels," he motioned his hands towards the tunnel/caves — or tunnelcaves as I like to say — in a ta-da manner, "here after the last time humans entered them. Which happened to be the last time we were here." All of us continued on our way.

About after five minuted of walking, Nico stopped us again.

"Why did we stop?" Bex asked curiously. I peered over Ace's should and saw golden chalice withholding green liquid.

Leo picked up the chalice and announced, "I hated this poison stuff the first time around, and that ai't mean I am going to like it any better the second time around any better," he swung the chalice and took a sip, turned to Dad, "Percy, darling," Leo put his hand onto Dad shoulder, acting like a drunk person. Bex didn't turned around out of embarrassment she was used to this. "Truthfully I don't advise you drinking this stuff, you got out of this the first time, you lucky bastard."

Dad forcefully took the choice from Leo and sipped the poison, then handed it to Mom, who drank it as well. The chalice went around the adults till it hit us. Sammy drank, then Bex drank, after she handed it to me I thought I would die from the horrendous taste of spoiled apples, I handed it to Ace and after he drank the chalice disappeared.

We walked again only to fifteen minutes later.

"He would be a horrible tour guide," I whispered to Bex, although I got dirty looks from Ace and Sammy as well as herself

"Really, Catfish?" Ace said.

"Well, Nick is not here so who else is going to make the jokes."

"We can assure you, Nick is not making any jokes right now or probably any over the last day," Sammy said seriously, and I had done was rose an eyebrow.

"Wait!" Nico had a realization. "Total lightbulb."

"What?" Chris asked.

Nico turned around to face Sammy, "The first time we did this, Frank, I mean your dad, got us through by raising the undead soldiers. Can you do that too?"

"I do not know, and why can't we do this our own way?"

"Every other monster is like 'I am going to kill you because your parents killed me.' We do not do anything for ourselves. We have to stop, we can't go through life like this anymore."

"We can deal with your little insecurity problems later, because I could not care less, right now. My daughter's life is on the line and if you don't help in anyway you can your life will be on the line as well."

"Clarisse," Leo said, "that is my daughter. You might want to be nicer."

She spun around to look at him. "Leo, try coming back to me when your daughter is in freaking Tartarus."

"Fine," Sammy sighed. "What do I do?"

"No! Absolutely not! Sammy you can't just listen to her!"

"Little girl I would strongly advise you to shut your mouth. I am my last strand of sanity with you. The only reason I'm here is because you couldn't kill enough monsters to save your friends."

"Oh snap," I whispered to Ace.

"Tell me," Sammy insisted.

"Do not look at me I was not there," Dad said.

"Or me," added Mom.

"Or me," said Leo. They all turned to Nico.

"He is Frank. He just asked politely."

"Well, that is just Zhang for you," Leo smirked.

"So..hi soldiers can you please help my friends and I? I would really appreciate it," Sammy stuttered.

"I do not feel that was Zhang enough," said Leo.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top —" Dad cut Leo off before he would take it further.

"Leo, please." Dad pleaded.

"Fine just ask nicer, Zhang jr."

"Soldiers who gave their lives in tribute to Ares and Mars, I desperately need you help to get to the Doors of Death, it's an emergency. So please if you will can you please, please help me?" (A/N now I realize Clarisse is the daughter of Ares and could have done it. Oh well!)

The tunnels began to shaken and about thirteen zombie soldiers emerged from a crack in the ground.

"We are here to serve you, Sammy Zhang," They said in unison.

"Lead us to the Door of Death, if you will," Sammy commanded.

* * *

**NICK P.O.V.**

We just had to get over this simple river and we were home free.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Well, apparently."

"Well, apparently, who?"

"Well, apparently that river,"

"How are we going to cross that?" Silena asked, "We cannot swim, for sure."

"Who says we cannot swim it?"

"Its Tartarus! Do you not know how poisonous that can be?"

"Wait! I am a genius!"

"You know maybe if you keep on telling you self that it will come true."

"No! I'm serious! **(A/N "And I'm Harry!" - Elle Gold)** Maybe I can freeze over the river, and we can walk across." **(A/N funny story I was actually upstate to day standing on a frozen lake while everyone yelled at me you're gonna fall in, but you know five minutes later everyone was sliding around too. Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any idiot who is dumb enough, like myself, to try this, and I am not either encouraging it.) **

Silena sighed, "Try it. We have no other ideas."

I concentrated as hard as I ever thought possible. My brain even started hurting. Sure enough the water began to slowly, slowly freeze over. I began to get dizzy.

"Nick stop, you look like you are going to pass out. We can try something else."

"Almost...got...it..." I slowly breathed.

"Nick," she said in her I'm warning you voice. "You will pass out."

"Almost," I chocked out.

"OKAY JUST STOP!" She yelled.

"Got...it" I crumpled down.

She pulled me up and draped my arm over her. "Hurt boys are heavy," she huffed out.

"Cross..river." Everything was so blurry and upside down. I felt so weak.

Silena dropped me at the river bank. She pushed me onto the ice and slid me across. After sliding herself across she pick me back up in an effort to tug me to the doors.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Don't worry. We are almost there," she said. I look ahead at the doors. I saw her, from the corner of my eye, smile at me. She even made Tartarus look hot.

"We did it."

"Almost."

The air got thicker and more toxic as we went on. Silena was wheezing.

"Wait!" I managed to make out more words. "You cannot..breathe."

"I'm...fine."

"Take my shirt...and breathe...through it, that...what people do...with smoke, and...maybe that...should...help, right?"

"Do you...just need an...excuse to...remove your...shirt..." she coughed.

"Either..way...I care...about you." I slipped off my shirt slowly, and she covered her mouth and nose with it.

"Hello friends." I looked over my shoulders to see Bob and something I instantly knew was Small Bob.

"What are you doing here?" Silena asked with her wheezing now gone. "Nick said you left."

"Bob came to push the button." That is when the ground began to shake, and my nausea got worse, along with my headache.

"What is Hades!" Silena said.

"Tartarus knows," Bob said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tartarus knows, but Tartarus doesn't attack because Tartarus knows who Nick is from. Tartarus is letting Nick go, with Silena. Get in," he motioned us toward the doors which odd enough looked like an elevator.

Silena helped me in, and I helped her hold the doors shut.

"This would be an excellent time for a snarky line," I said in a voice which was just above a whisper.

"When this is all done, you can say whatever you desire."

"One thing."

"What?"

"Happy birthday...I know...time is messed...up but when...we fell in...it was..."

"Shush...later."

* * *

**TESSA P.O.V.**

We made it the Doors of Death. Just when mom cut the chains off monsters came out from behind, and started attacking.

* * *

**NICK P.O.V.**

We were in the elevator for a while, yet we were not moving.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Did by any chance press the button right next to you?"

"No, Love, I did not."

"Babe, if you desire to keep on living I suggest you press that button right now."

I followed orders and pressed the button. The elevator began rising, and the music began playing.

"Really music now?" Silena muttered.

* * *

**TESSA P.O.V.**

Monsters were everywhere. We were killing them left and right.

"The elevator is coming up!" Sammy yelled.

* * *

**NICK P.O.V.**

"Silena...Cannot hold...much longer," I huffed.

"Try...please," she pleaded.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

**TESSA P.O.V.**

A Raptor (A/N I will start making up monsters here) popped from the shadows to pin me down. I yelled and screamed. I pulled out my dagger my stabbed its heart.

"The elevator is almost here!" Ace called out.

"Somebody press the button!" Nico cried.

Bex took her father's screw driver from his magical belt. She aimed and threw it right as the button. That girl has some good aim.

The doors slid open slowly releasing all the toxins. Two bodies fell out, Nick and Silena.

Nick's hair was a wreak and he wasn't wearing a shirt, which honestly was not saying much, but he appeared weaken and the look on his face was heart wrenching. Silena on the other hand was physically bruised, she looked as if she was beaten up her jeans were teared, so was her tank top, and her arm had a bloody cloth around it. Yet they both just looked happy to be alive together.

We all probably stared for a drop too long.

"Now is when you say something funny," Silena mumbled to Nick.

"Well...you just...stole my...thunder," Nick shot back, and they began to bicker.

"Silena!" Clarisse snapped out of her trance, and she ran to her daughter. Chris picked Silena of the floor. She look horrified to be separated from Nick.

I walked to Nick before Mom and Dad could because they were still in shock. He was trying to prop himself up onto the wall.

"Well you look like crap," I said.

Mom snapped out of it and ran over to him with Dad right behind her. She began to fuss around.

"I'm...fine," Nick's cracked voice kept on insisting. "Where is...Silena..." He tried to stand up, but he just fell.

"She will be fine just like you will be," Dad said as he picked him up off the ground like Chris did with Silena.

"I am...fine."

"I do not understand. Don't you have the Curse of Achilles?"

"Freezing...over...river..."

"Ahh I get it. Do not ever under any circumstance try that when you are not on the curse, understand." Dad had devilish look in his eyes.

"Can we go?" Sammy asked.

We went out exactly the way we came only faster. As I started to see the light Bex cheered.

"Yay! We are almost out of that hell-hole."

"What exactly did you do, Bex that you need to be relieved from this burden?" Ace asked.

"Beside press the button," I added.

Bex waited a moment. "But I did press it pretty awesomely though, did I not?"

"True that," Sammy said.

The sun already had begun to set outside. Rays of pink, orange, red, and yellow streaked across the sky.

"Everyone on the ship! Next stop Florida!" Leo called out.

With all of us on board, Leo with Bex in the engine room, Mom, Dad, Chris, and Clarisse brought Nick and Silena to the sickbay, the only thing left to do was set course for Miami, Florida.

I sat once again with Ace on the top deck; lately we do this a lot. I like the peacefulness it brought. I leaned onto Ace.

"I told you so," he said softly.

"What exactly did you tell me?"

"They would make it."

"Let us not talk about that."

"We can talk about what ever you want."

"Lets say I do not want to talk at all."

"That can be arranged," he planted a soft kiss on my lips, and we went back to watching the sun set.

* * *

** Dear Uncle Rick,**

** If you happened to be reading **

** this wonderful story, then...**

**THIS IS HOW YOU DO TARTARUS **

**IN ONE CHAPTER, BABY! THIS IS **

**HOW YOU DO IT!**

**\- HALEY**

** Dear Wonderful Readers,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! But remember**

**only nice things. I do not need you **

**pointing out my spelling or grammar **

**mistakes I have a best friend who does**

**that. A shoutout to Elle Gold!**

**Also I don't need more OC's. The Oc's are **

**coming. I have just been so busy with **

**school I could update. I AM TERRIBLY **

**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG CHAPTER.**

**ITS THIS LONG SO YOU GUYS CAN**

**WAIT A WHILE FOR A NEW ONE,**

**RIGHT? I HOPE. PLEASE REVIEW!**

** \- HALEY**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER &amp; LETS GET RIGHT IN!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 37 - BEX P.O.V.**

"You guys are crazy," Sammy said although he was not that astonished.

"Why?" Jasper asked. Sammy, Jasper, and I were all hanging out in the living room.

"Its just a little prank," I added.

"Yeah, on two people who came back from Tartarus an hour ago," said Sammy pointing out the obvious.

"Its harmless," Jasper insisted.

"Although lets not do it on Silena, she scares me," I began to chickened out a drop.

"Well, as for me I'll be in the safe zone right here with my book," Sammy held up the book for us to see.

We snuck down the stairs, with Jasper leading he way. He opened up the door slowly. Nick and Silena were fast asleep.

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ready," I sighed.

We slipped into the sickbay with permanent markers in hand, we walked over to Nick's bed and we got started.

Jasper drew him a mustache. As usual he wasn't wearing a shirt so I began drawing him a bra.

"Really?!" Jasper whispered loudly.

"Why not? It's extremely hilarious."

Jasper started writing phrases on his arms saying stuff like 'I went to Tartarus and all I got was this lousy t-shirt.' (A/N btw I take credit for this line. Funniest thing ever!)

"Look at this," he whispered, showing me his lousy shirt line.

"Jasper he came back shirtless."

"Good point!" He put a line through the word shirt and wrote 'pants'.

"Thats better," I said. We continued drawing on Nick until Jasper walked over to Silena, with his marker ready.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not? I grew up with her. I've lost track of how many times I've pranked her over the years. This is nothing. Trust me."

"How can I trust you? You are about to do the dumbest thing ever?!"

"Its fine calm down Bex!" He moved closer to Silena.

"At least down draw anything like unibrow or mustache or anything on her face."

"Bex, please, do you really think I'm that idiotic?" He began doodling on her arms.

I sighed and went back to coloring on Nick. I wrote 'not that hot' across his abs. Jasper wrote 'war geek' down her arm.

"'War geek'?" I asked. "I mean I know she likes fighting, but not that much."

"It's a joke because one year in camp she wouldn't stop training at all so I kept on calling her that. Though later I found out it was just her mom pushing her, she doesn't like fighting as much as you think."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

**I FELT A SHORT CHAPTER WAS IN ORDER BEFORE WE BEGIN OUR WAR. OOPS SPOILER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I MEAN IT! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ESPECIALLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER! **


	38. Chapter 38

**WAR SCENE PART 1! GUESS WHAT I'M BACK! AND IF YOU'VE BEEN WITH US ON THIS WHOLE MYTHOLOGICAL JOURNEY YOU FOR SURE KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OUR WONDERFUL UNCLE RICK DOES! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THIS BRILLIANT STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 38 - ****TESSA P.O.V.**

Ace, while my eyes were still closed, planted a small peck on my lips. He breathed his minty breath into my face causing my eyes fluttered open as a result.

"Good morning, Sparky," I smiled at his messy ruffled morning hair. Ace came under my blanket and climbed on top of me. "How late were we talking last night? Did you fall asleep here?" I said when I noticed he was still wearing last night's clothes. "Let's say someone catches you?"

Ace had me pinned to the bed. "I need to get ready," I protested although stuck between his glare and my impending shower. Still he kept his mouth shut slowly seducing me with only the power of his striking blue eyes.

He leaned down to me yet again to place a slow enchanting kiss on my lonely lips. The glare remained between the two of us, just sitting there, intensely satisfying. I took the top button of his shirt and popped it open; I continued down his whole shirt till I was exposed to his perfectly sculpted bare chest.

He moved a strand of my bed-head stricken hair away from my face. All of his attention was focused on my face. He handled me in an overprotective manner. His love was undeniable, as he ran his hand down the side of my body to planted it securely onto my upper thigh.

The kisses became more intense. My fingers retreated to his hair. My heart kept on pounding faster and faster. I was able to hear it in my ears and I was positive he was able to hear it too.

The smell of his conditioner, Ace was giving off, was tempting me for more of him. Ace within mouth still on mine found the hem of my tank top and lifted it over my head. Thus leaving me vulnerable in my baby blue bra. We both got off our pants.

He started to kiss my collar bone leaving his nose to be nestled in the crook of my neck. He clenched his body closely to my own.

"Ace," I said but he ignored me and continued to kiss me. "Ace, we are going to be late." He look at me in disappointment. He rolled off of me and groaned. Ace propped himself up with his elbow. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I need a shower." I slid off the bed, free from his charming wrath, only to be held back when he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, the shower."

"Okay," he got up, "let's go," he smirked.

"I meant alone," I sighed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

* * *

**SILENA P.O.V.**

"JASPER!" I yelled in the hall full of fury, even though I should of been saving my little strength I had left.

"Love," Nick came up behind me, slid his arms around my waist, and pivots me around to face him. "Is it worth it? You knew one day this summer, he was going to prank you. He was doing this since you were five."

"Fine," his persuading voice made me immediately drop it.

"You are so sexy when you are annoyed," he smirked, I look up at him and kissed him very suddenly. "What was that for?"

"YOLO."

"YOLO?" he eyebrows raised in a questioning demeanor.

"You know? You only live once, and maybe I just love you," I smirked just like him.

"And maybe I love you too." He slid one hand down to my upper thigh and one down to small of my back. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs securely, around his waist.

He looked at me with a witty grin, before diving down in to give me a passionate kiss. My finger involuntarily found their own path to Nick's sandy blonde hair, only to immerse themselves in it, tugging at it, making it my own.

He harshly pushed my back against his door. Nick stopped to stare at his with sparkling greenish eyes almost as if he was asking permission. He let go of my back to open his door to his quiet room, but he placed his strong hands right back afterward, where they so obviously belonged.

Nick entered, not allowing any second to past by lingering in the doorway, still holding me and kicked the door shut with the back of his foot. We did not let any time pass, procrastinating in the middle of the room, either, since his bed was yelling our name with an urge.

Nick threw me onto the bed with passion. He got on top of me with a smirk shining bright. From my clavicle up to my lips, Nick placed a series of tiny kisses. Each one more full of love than the last, sending waves of hot steamy adrenaline pulsing through my once delicate veins.

I tore his shirt off, into two, literally and figuratively. He had mine off in a matter of milliseconds as I had done with his pants. He slid off my loose sweatpants. His lips gently brushed against her jaw.

His cologne radiated of his neck, it smelled like a crispy autumn morning. His scent made my body ache for him. The body heat was pressed into mine, was a feeling like no other. His flesh was smooth, graceful against my skin. The warmth of his breath caressed my life.

Nick's touch was electrifying, and it was all mine. He let go of our magical kiss, ignored to let me catch my breath. As I heaved in a deep breath, I smiled while bitting my bottom lip eagerly.

I flipped him over so that I resided on top of him. I brushed my dark hair over my shoulder, leaning down my lips sunk into the depths of the softness of his own. His hands were all over me, for once Nick was not being his overprotective self.

The ardent passion we had was clearly undeniable. His teeth nibbled on my bottom lip. I deepened the kiss, even when I didn't think the kiss could go any further. I was alert of each move Nick made, even more than I was aware of reality. Every time he tighten his grip on my thigh or when he moved his hand moved up my back.

His strong biceps were time stopping, and their movement amazed me. Our vehement romance was no longer a small spark of an ember, but like a phoenix rising up, it transformed into a full formed blazing fire, and the fire we just as heated as we were, it was just knee-weakening.

The lighting of the room made the faint white scar, I gave him when we were twelve, visible. I paused, stopping the kiss, to run my thumb against it. He roughly flipped me back over; he reeled me back in. Knocking over half of his pillows.

From the moment our lips reconnected again for the ten thousandth time, I finally conceded into his compelling ways, and I gave myself over to him.

We were fervently immersed in one another's souls. His kisses nestled into my neck. They were coming one after the next after the next, although we were rudely interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing us to the mess hall.

Nick grunted which made me giggle. "I never thought I would hear that sound coming from your mouth," he raised an eyebrow.

"What sound."

He smirked, "this sound." He began to ferociously tickle me, which caused me squealed in laughter.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I cried with tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I rolled off the bead to get away from him.

He came to the edge of the bed and looked down, "are you okay?" He asked.

"Yup," I stood up a grabbed my t-shirt from the floor, starting to put it back on.

He flopped back down into his pillows, "do we have to go?"

"Yes," I sighed throwing him his pants. He slipped the on under the blankets he was already under.

"What you don't want me seeing your underwear?"

"No," he looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm just cold."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the mess hall. I kind of need to get out of this outfit. I don't feel fighting a war in pajamas is the way to go about life." I slipped on my sweatpants.

"Why not? You look cute." He smiled.

I picked a one of the pillows from the floor and threw it at him, "bye Nick," I said in a higher tone as walked out of the room. I opened the door to see Ace flying past in his lightning boxers. I turned back to him at the last minute. "Oh, and I'm sorry about your shirt."

* * *

**NICK P.O.V.**

THAT. WAS. FREAKING. AMAZING.

I grabbed another bright orange t-shirt from from my draw, and made my way upstair. I bumped into Dad right outside.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you forever!"

"In my room." I said raising my eyebrow.

"In your room? Doing what?"

"Hanging out with Silena."

"Hanging out with Silena?"

"Yes, what do you want from me?"

"Just hanging out?" Dad smirked.

"Maybe we kissed…" I saw Silena coming out of the staircase from the corner of my eye. "Can we not talk about this now!" Dad chuckled and led me into the mess hall with his hand on my back.

Mom was carrying a giant map of Miami Beach, and laying it out on a table in the center of the room. Silena walked in and gave me a half smirk, half smile.

I stood against the wall. Silena came joined me. When all seven of us were here, Mom began.

"We need one of you to form the battle plan." All of us remained dead silent. "What none of you are going to volunteer? Tessa?"

"No! not in a million years no!"

"Nick?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. We're just kids! How do you expect us to create a meticulous battle plan?"

"When your mom and I were your age, we fought on a war, and planned the whole thing," Dad said.

"That's different," argued Tessa.

"How?" Dad asked.

"You had like training in like battly stuff," she replied. "Personally any of my input would be stupid." That is when I realized her testimony was no help to my cause.

"Every plan, I conjure up tends to fail," I added.

"Really?" Mom said in a questioning tone. "Because you survive the past five years of your life. If truthfully each plan you make up fails then you would be dead." I sighed knowing she was right.

I looked at Silena and Jasper, who gave me the look, the look that had no meaning, the one which only we knew deep down what it truly meant, and in unison we walked towards the map. Once there Jasper handed us black permeant markers which looked oddly familiar. Silena gritted her teeth, and Jasper gave a serious look, I smirked and we all got to work.

With in a matter of approximately five minutes, we had a plan. Mom and Dad came over a gave us a look of approval, which was inevitably our go signal. We all head up to the top desk where ladders awaited us hanging down to the sea below.

As Sammy was about to get onto the first ladder, Bex hollered a shrill of, "WAIT!" We all turned to see what the problem was.

"YOLO, You only live once right?"

"Yeah," Jasper nodded.

"Well then," She strutted over to Jasper and planted of passionate kiss on his unexpecting lips. We all watched unsure what to do. They broke apart; Bex looked at us, confused, "What are you all staring at?"

"Um, nothing," Sammy continued down the ladder.

"Silena," I came up behind her at the platform at the bottom of the ladder. "We're about to go fight a real war."

"I know," she pulled me down the stairs down to the water. I place her on a waiting hippocampie.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I'm aware."

"I need you to wait here for me."

"Nick where are you going?"

"Will you wait here?"

"Nick," she said sterner.

I look over at Tessa. She nodded at me. We jumped into the water at the same time.

* * *

**COMMENT BELOW ON WHO YOU THINK WILL DIE IN THIS WAR! I'M GOING TO TRY TO POST MORE, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT SCHOOL IS LIKE!**


	39. Chapter 39

**LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 39 - NICK P.O.V.**

"Tess," I breathed in the water.

"I'm here."

"Well, let's go win a war." We started swimming. By every large scary fish we saw we stop. We asked for their help, to defend Miami.

"Please," Tessa said to a Hammer head shark. "You don't want people taking over your city. We really need your help. Our people are majorly out numbered. I just got my family back and I don't want to lose them. Please if just you and your friends can't help that would make the biggest difference." Tessa sniffled, no tears were coming, we were under water.

"Okay," the shark said, well didn't say we were just able to understand him. The perks of Poseidon. "I can ask the great whites too."

"That would really help," I said thankfully. The shark turned and swam away.

"What fish did we miss?"

"Really? Fake tears?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A girl's tears can get her anywhere in life."

We continued swimming. Down in the reefs and up towards the surface.

"Tess, wait."

She turned around. "What?"

"Promise me you'll try not to die today. We just got our family back, I do not think I can survive without you in my life."

Tessa swam towards me. "Why do you think I'm going to die?"

"I have been having dreams, and everyone knows demigod dreams always come true."

"I died in those dreams?"

"Yes, and Jasper, Silena, Mom, Dad, and Ava."

"Well good thing you are not a demigod! remember you are a demo-half-blood, and yes I did just come up with that name now thank you so much for asking!"

"Then why did I have those dreams?"

"I am no expert, but it might just be the curse talking," she shrugged.

"Silena's my other half I can not loose her."

"I am your twin. The definition of twin is 'other half'! Well, technically its either one of two babies that are born at the same time to the same mother, whatever, but I'm your other half!"

"Silena is my soul mate."

"Okay, did you sleep with her?"

"Almost."

"Almost? Almost when?"

"About… fifteen or so minutes ago."

"You guys have been together for what? Three days?"

"In that time we have gone to Tartarus and back, though."

"Okay," she threw her hands up into the air.

I liked up at the crystal blue surface "I don't see anymore fish? Can we go back to the main land?" I asked with an urge to join the fight.

"You're worrying about Silena," Tessa said calmly.

"No I'm not," I protested.

"You get all cute and defensive when you're in love."

"Tess stop it. We can't get distracted."

"See defensive."

"Tessa." I whined. She wrapped her small arms around my waist pulling me into a hug.

"Fine lets just go back." We started swimming back.

We swam fast, trying to get ahead of each other. Soon it turned into a race. It may have been a tad childish seeming as there was a war going on above.

Upon reaching the shore Ace was waiting there for Tessa. Jasper was there holding my sword. "Hey man! You forgot something," He raised my sword. I looked around for Silena to see if she stuck around. He threw me my sword.

"You know she is mad at you."

"Thank you, but how bad is it?"

"She was fuming."

"Is she alive, though?"

"Uh…"

"IS SHE ALIVE?"

"I don't know, I have not seen here for a while."

"Where is she now?"

"Leading a bunch of soldiers to stake out by the Alexander hotel where Nemesis is hiding out."

"What does she have a dead wish?"

Jasper shrugged.

"BLACKJACK," I called in my mind.

"Sorry Sir, but the boss got to me first."

"And how much donuts did my dad promise you?"

"On my way, Sir!"

"I'm on the beach." Within the next minute Blackjack landed next to me, and Dad slid off his back.

"Well played son," Dad smirked.

"I learnt from the very best," I jumped onto Blackjack's back.

Flying up on Dad's horse gave me a feeling thats greatness always came as shock each time. I soared over what I was told was Miami in search for Silena.

I looked down in search of Silena, which wasn't working out for me. I do not know my way around Miami, and Blackjack claims he hasn't been here in fifteen years so his memories are fuzzy.

"Look, there's Ava," I pointed at the ground where she stood down below with Tyler and Haley.

"For Seb!" Haley cried.

"For Seb!" cried Tyler and Haley.

I landed Blackjack near them, all this up and down was making me nauseous. I jumped into action. I took on the biggest Xorgoce.

"Nice seeing you again, little brother," Ava breathed out. I was the only one who knew she was totally out of shape, even though she puts on this whole strong act. She hasn't trained since she was thirteen.

"We are siblings, Av. We were bound to see each other again at one point," I stabbed the my sword into another Xorgoce, totally showing off, in dissolves into dust. I killed the next one and then I killed the one Ava was fighting.

"Still showing off, I see."

"Av, maybe you should take a break," I took out my back-up sword and starting fighting with two swords in my hands.

"Um no thank you. I'll be fine," Ava killed one.

"Take it easy though," I stated.

"You do not need to baby me just because you are invincible. Its my job as older sibling to baby you."

"What ever you say," I smirked.

"Go fight somewhere else before we start to fight each other. And you better make it through the day." She whipped her head back to her friends. She ran back over to them and they continued to fight.

Blackjack was no longer waiting for me.

"Sorry Sir," he had said in my head. "Mmhmmhmm." Which I'm guessing had something to do with the donuts I promised him. I turned the corner and looked up at the street sign which read 41st street

I saw Bex sitting in the middle of the street with a wrench in hand.

"Can you land here?"

Blackjack obeyed and landed right before her. I got off Blackjack's back.

"What in Hades are you doing Bex?" I asked although she ignored me. "Bex?" I asked again.

"Automations, repairing them, found them in the restaurant, House of Dog, they are part of Plan Twenty-Three, not really though, more like plan 23.5, they originated -"

"Bex, I do not want a history lesson right now. Just help us win"

"Be like that," she said aggressively as she slammed the back of the automation. It stood up and its eyes lit up. "Activating plan twenty-three. Fight Nemesis." (point five [she muttered under her breath])

The automation turned around and marched away as it chanted, "I am here to serve, to fight, to win. I am automation bot 0226, my command to to fight Nemesis." it joined up with the rest of the fixed automations.

"So YOLO, that was your excuse to kiss Jasper?" I smirked my signature smirk.

"Nick, just go fight and find Silena because she was pissed," She picked up another automation and began restoring it. I began walking down the block. I found Leo cornering a Zoie into Pita Hut, a restaurant on the block.

Calypso was repairing Festus outside, I guess she was avoiding the fight.

"Hello Calypso," I said.

"What are you doing here Nick? Shouldn't you be out fighting?" Calypso asked.

"Well if I could find Collins Avenue."

"Its really just down the block."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said over and over, I turned at the second thank you and broke into a sprint. At the corner of Collins I made a right to face what I like to call a war-zone.

"MOVE!" A female voice screamed. I dashed off the bridge I stood on in confusion, as it exploded behind me.

Every monster I had ever encountered and so much more was everywhere in plain sight. The Romans finally showed up twelve hours late, and now orange and purple was streaming through the streets. Tessa and Ace were fighting my old pal the Minotaur.

"Haven't seen that guy in five years," I muttered to myself under my breath. I strolled over to them casually.

"Hey Nick," Ace said before putting a small slice in the arm of the monster virtually leaving him in no harm.

"That is not the way you kill him," I said from the sidelines with my arms crossed. They look at me in a confused manner before I took out my sword and stabbed him in the skull. As he disintegrated into fine yellow dust, I said, "See you again in five years."

"You know him? Tessa asked with a sense that told me she wanted to know more about me.

I smirked, "My first Greek monster, from time to time I've been called Percy Jr because of it. This guy was his second monster which makes it much more insulting."

"My first _ever_ was a Telkhine," Tessa replied.

"I know I was there."

Ace cleared his throat, "You two are aware we are fighting a war, right?"

"Some people need five second breaks, you know?" said Tessa, she turned with an urge to continue fighting and began to walk away.

"Silena moved on from here with about fifteen Ares kids; they headed towards The Alexander which just happens to be Nemesis's base," Ace said to me and only look back at Tessa three times.

"I need her."

"You can barely make your way around, you have no clue were you are going."

"I'll ask a mortal for help," I turned to walk away.

"There are no mortals for you to ask," he said and I turned back around, "Silena learnt a few spells in her free time. So she used one to put all the mortals to sleep."

"Of course she did!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Just help us here. We need all the help we can get."

"But I made a promise."

"Nick, she'll be back, and yeah, maybe full of anger."

I sighed and gave him a worried look. The look he gave me back settled it, for the next four hours straight I was fighting every monster I could get my hands on.

* * *

I was so hyper focused, in the zone, black holes filled my memories, but then I would shift back into realities with the corpses of dead monsters dissolving before me. A cold hand grabbed my shoulder. It snapped me back into reality. The hand was bloody, and thank gods it was human. I turned around; the counselor of the Demeter cabin, Isabelle Thomas stood there drenched in blood.

"Its not mine," tears came down from her eyes, "can you help?" Telling me it wasn't hers was not reassuring because it still meant it was someones.

"What?"

Isabelle grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me down the street into an alley. "His name is Yuri Smith."

Blood was coming from his abdomen. "I should not have taken this out," she held up a double edged dagger, covered in blood, Yuri's blood.

"What happened?" I asked though full of pure exhaustion that I was ignoring.

"I met him earlier today when the Roman camp, his camp, arrived. I've met him before, But when I was fighting a Stelcon, he came over. Another monster came at him from behind and stabbed him with this.:

I took the blade from his hand to study it, "This dagger is most definitely poison."

"Do you know how to fix him?"

"An Apollo kid, that might be his only chance."

"Stay with him, I think I know where I can find one," I ran out from the alley. My eyes scanned over the crowed war, until I found the brunette I needed.

"Ryan!" I ran towards him, "Ryan Okar!

He turned around, "What?"

"That seems to be the only word people know today," I muttered.

"Do you need anything or do you just like to cause a scene?"

"Its this kid, Isabelle the Demeter counselor know, Yuri Smith, he's dying."

His eyes became alert as he asked, "where?" in a concerned manner.

I pointed to the alley, and Ryan dashed towards it. He got down next to Yuri, and examined the wound. "He doesn't have that much time left."

"Can you do anything for him," Isabelle asked.

"I can try."

"I should go," I said feeling out of place. Isabelle nodded okay to me now that I got her the help that she so desperately needed for her friend. I stumbled from the alley with my exhaustion slipping to my head.

I walked into the lobby, and I am not sure why I accepted peace with all the mayhem that was at full force.

Anna Meyers was being helped by two Apollo kids as she fought for her leg. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" cried Anna in painful horror. Her boyfriend was being held back while trying to get to her.

To the left a girl Ava was acquainted with was covering Chey Martin with the shroud of Bellona.

Kyra Evans stumbled through the front doors nearly bumping into me, she had a gash over her forehead, "Zorivons are horrible creatures," she scoffed.

* * *

**REVEIW!**


	40. Chapter 40

**AND ANOTHER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 40 - NICK P.O.V.**

Conner and Travis Stoll each had a daughter with their own wives, Vivian and Lilly. (Respectively) They were just as mischievous as their dads. They blew up the (All bridges that connect Miami Beach to Florida all called causeways. Right now it would be great to pull up Google maps. I Actually wrote this in Miami Beach which was really cool) John F Kennedy, A1A, 195, Venetian, and Broad causeways, plus the top of Collins Avenue which connected Bal Harbor to Haulover Park.

* * *

"Mom?" I looked at her, she brought me to the bar. We sat there sipping drops of nectar.

"Is everything all right?" Mom asked as she put down her cup on the counter.

"No, I haven't seen Silena in like who knows how many hours."

"Sweetheart, Silena is a descendant of Ares in the middle of a war, I doubt you'll see her anytime soon."

"But when we fight, we fight together."

"You will see her when you see her. Don't worry, Silena is very capable."

"I'm going back out." I set back down my cup on the counter, and grabbed my sword. Mom was about to protest but knew it wouldn't help. I was heading to the front door when Chiron cantered right into me, intentionally blocking my path.

"You need to rest, Son. You've been fighting all day."

"I feel fine," I tried to get around him, but he blocked me again.

"Its the curse. Its doing that to you, making you exhausted," he handed me a key card, "Its for the penthouse. Go get some sleep, we will awake you when we need you."

"Okay, fine. Thank you I guess," I turned around and headed towards the elevators when someone blocked my path.

"Nicky Jackson," a certain Vivian Stoll said in her usual sly tone.

"Vivi Stoll," I smirked, "I have seen you since you were what 3"5 (three feet, five inches); I can't believe you grew up!" I pulled her into a hug.

"I can assure you I am much taller now, almost 5"2 (five feet, two inches) now."

"So what have you been up to all these years?"

"Remember Monica, Reyna's daughter?"

"Yeah?"

"After she died in a fire with her parents, I joined up with The Hunters."

"And all The Hunters are here now?"

"Yes. We need to catch up when this is all over. Is pizza still your favorite?"

"Well, what else would it be! You need to meet my girlfriend too."

"Rodriguez?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

I nodded, "Yes, how did you know?"

"We've actually met, this winter actually. The Hunters came to Camp Half-Blood for a week. We obviously played capture-the-flag. I admit your girlfriend is not the most pleasant person to be against. You guys won."

"Well, I fell hard for her."

"Of course you did, Nicky. You were always going to fall for her. From the many stories we exchanged, it is hard to believe it took that long," she looked behind herself then turned back to me; Vivian got out her wallet. "I need to get back out to the fight, but I have something for you. What room are you?"

"I'm in the penthouse."

She handed me a keycard, identical to the one Chiron did. "I am going to take a small guess and say the old man only gave you one, not an extra for Silena."

"Thanks Vi," I chuckled.

"I have never gone to a hotel without an extra key for each room. You never know when you will need one."

"It must be the Hermes gene."

She looked behind herself yet again, "I gotta go back out. Nice seeing you again, Nicky!" She staring running toward the glass doors, "DO NOT FORGET THE PIZZA!" She called.

I smiled to myself and muttered as I remembered my exhaustion, "nice seeing you again too, Vivi." I trudged over to the elevator and pressed the up button. When it opened it revealed Tessa just standing inside; I stepped in beside her.

"Going up?" she asked. I pressed the button for the penthouse. "How were the last twelve hours?"

"I just met an old friend from back when I lived in New Rome. Her name is Vivian Stoll, you would like her."

"What is she like?" Tessa seemed curious also tired, but way less than me.

"Her parents are divorced. She was dating the praetor's daughter, Monica, until Monica and her parents died in a fire. That is when Vivian became a Hunter."

"Cool."

The elevator stopped on the penthouse floor. "Where are you getting off?" I asked when I realized she hadn't pressed any buttons.

"Just riding the elevator to clear my mind."

"Okay, also can you give this to Silena when you have a chance?" I showed her the keycard.

"Will do," Tessa took the key from my hand. I walked out of the elevator and to my door; I opened it with the keycard. After I got into the bed and my head hit that pillow I was fast asleep.

* * *

**I WANT GOOD REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW! SHOUT OUT TO MY BFF ELLE! ELLE IF YOU ARE READING THIS LIKE I DOUBT YOU ARE EVENTHOUGH YOU SAY YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**GUYS I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! I KNOW YOU MAY HAVE THOUGHT I DID BUT I REALLY DON'T! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 41 - ****TESSA P.O.V.**

_She screamed as she laid there dying. There was nothing we were able to do for her. All we could do was watch her die._

_"I can't do this," I had said to Ace as I turned as I turned away from her nearly lifeless body._

_"You'll regret it, just stay for her till the very end," Ace said. _

_"Why Ace? Tell me why!"_

_"Heelllppp," the dying girl croaked. _

_I had given Ace a disgusted look and had gotten down on my knees next to the girl. I had sat there holding her hand till the end. _

The elevator doors opened, Ace limped in silently. He stood next to me without making eye contact as the elevator rose.

"Today you made me watch someone die," I said only high enough that he could hear even though we were the only ones in there.

"That someone was your friend."

"No in fact I hated her," I spoke louder this time.

Before we left for this quest, you hung out with Amber," he turned towards me now.

"Amber was assigned to me by the Athena Cabin. I knew her for like six days. She was not my best friend, or even remotely my friend. Bex and Silena are my friends, although they are more like my sisters. This past month have been HELL for me. Finding out the truth my mother was keeping from me, meeting Nick, my dad, and Ava, coming out on this quest with no training, losing people I was starting to care about. Through all of it Silena and Bex stood by my side. So I don't give a damn about some girl I barely knew!"

The elevators doors opened up at the perfect moment it was almost cliché. I barged out, alone. "Good bye Ace." The doors closed behind me, and I walked away. I was the fifteenth floor. "So much for a dramatic exit, where am I supposed to find a staircase up here." Turns out it wasn't that hard to find.

I started walking down each flight. Nobody was on the stairs because they were smart and taking the elevators it would make sense after fighting all day. I opened up the door to the lobby. Injured people were coming in, and the few healthy ones we had left were risking all to and going back out.

I walked over to Bex who flipped when she saw me. "TESSA JACKSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"In the elevators," I replied. "What did I miss

"A lot. We are losing by the looks of it. Everyone is either hurt or dead."

"Where is Silena, Jasper, and Sammy?"

"Haven't seen them."

I chuckled, "even after this morning?"

"Yes, I am not going to follow him around like some lost puppy."

"Really not even after you went all YOLO this morning."

"No. Are you going to back out?"

"I am going to go soon."

"Yeah, same here." She plopped down on the a sofa. "Aren't you going to join me?" I plopped down on the couch across from her.

* * *

**SILENA P.O.V.**

"NICK!" I threw open the door to the hotel room. "YOU PROMISED!"

He sat up looking confused. "Silena? I thought..."

"You thought what? That each time you do that I'm just going to stand there waiting with open arms? Because no I'm not that kind of girl, Nick, I'm not."

"I never said you were. When did I say that? Love, we are fighting a war, sacrifices are made."

"Oh so I'm now just a sacrifice, how nice to know you feel that way about me." I turned to the door.

"Silena wait!"

"Wait for what. You to grow up? For you to realize your own idiocy?"

"I realize it okay, Love." He got up off the bed, "Stay."

"You know what I did today? I spent the whole day thinking you were dead." Nick moved closer to me.

"But I'm not dead you see that, right? I'm invincible, I'm standing right here, and I'm in love with you." He moved even closer.

"You can't die." I realized what I stupidly forgot.

"You know I can't die, Love. I'm bearing the Curse of Achilles. There is only one spot that makes me weak, one spot. You know this Silena. There is only one spot." He moved closer.

"You can never leave me. You can never die." He moved closer. Now there only a few inches separating us.

"One spot," he took my hand and put it on the back of his shoulder, "this, this spot is my only weak spot." He started wincing. I removed my hand quickly.

"I don't want to make you in pain."

"If you leave I'll be in pain," he smirked ruining the moment.

I blushed, "Never again. For real this time."

"For real." He took my hand again. "You need to take a break."

"No I don't," I started to protest, but this time I wasn't going to win.

He started leading me to the bed behind him.

"Fine." I gave in.

"I thought so."

Nick sat on the bed and slowly pulled me on to his lap. I looked down watching my fingers as they brushed against the hem of his shirt. I tugged on it softly.

Nick gave me a quick smirk and I knew what that meant. I started to lift his shirt slowly. He took it from my hands and did the rest. I ripped off his belt as faster as possible. He took of my tank top, leaving me in just a bra.

He put me on to the bed, he made his way on top of me. Slowly he removed my pants, tossing them across the room.

When our lips met, static flew in the airs. This was not just love it was passion. I wish we went on but the exhaustion got the best of us.

* * *

I woke up suddenly. It was three in three afternoon.

"Nick!" I got on top of him.

"Hmm," he murmured.

"We've been sleeping for two hours."

He sat up thwacking me with his head.

"Sorry Love!" he cried.

The wince dissolved from my face as quickly as it got there. "I am fine, but we must go join the rest of humanity."

"Are you sure?" he whined.

"Yes." We quickly collected our clothes from the floor and put it back onto our bodies. We scurried to the elevators and waited for it to come to our floor.

When the elevator came we found an unexpected surprise.

"Nicky!" Kimber Casser cried with open arms and grabbed Nick into a hug.

"Kim?" Nick astonishingly asked.

I slumped against the wall. I am usually not the jealous type, usually.

"Babe," I whined. Oh come on I've been with him for like three days, I think I get a free pass. I shot Kimber a quick smirk, and inevitably, her jaw had to drop.

"Yeah?" Nick instantly dropped her and turned to me.

"I'm cold."

Devilishness flashed through his eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around my small waist. "Are you warm now?"

"Nope."

Pulling me in even closer he asked, "How about now?"

"Nothing."

Again he pulled me in, "And now?"

"Nada."

"Español es muy sexy pero ahora." **(A/N I don't know Spanish so if there is some typo there blame Google Translate.)**

"Rien du tout?" **(A/N again blame Google Translate though this time its French.)**

He drew me even closer, "Ah, the language of love."

"Honey, you don't even understand how cold I am." I brought my hands up, on the way gracing his chest with them, now drapping my hands over his shoulders.

"Drastic measures must be taken." He was so close now, we were breathing the same air.

Our lips touched, and sparks, oh they flew.

Kimber cleared her throat, and I pulled in deeper. The elevator stopped and Kimber left.

"I get you guys love each other, but you are making people uncomfortable," Tessa, who apparently at some time came in entered. "You sent a girl crying."

Nick broke apart despite all my efforts to keep him where he was. "Kim?" he sighed. "Love, I don't get why you hate her."

"BECAUSE SHE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FROM THE DAY SHE MET YOU AND SO DID I, BUT I GOT YOU FIRST! YOU ARE MINE! THAT GIRL NEEDED TO BE PUT IN PLACE! SHE NEEDED TO KNOW TO KEEP HER HANDS, TO HERSELF!" I yelled. The elevator went dead silent. My face became dark red.

"You had a crush on me from the day we met?"

The elevator opened up on the next floor and I fled.

"Love! Wait!" Nick yelled after me.

* * *

**TESSA P.O.V.**

I whistled. "Now that girl."

"Tessie, don't."

"What just happened?"

Nick slumped down into the corner. "Since when does Silena get jealous?"

"All girls do."

The elevator opened up in to lobby. It was much calmer now. All six, Silena was no where to be found, congregated in the lobby.

We talked a lot, all of us were delaying going back out.

A half hour in Silena showed up. Nick and her made up extremely fast.

We all at once got up realizing the cause we were fighting for. So I with my closest friends, we grabbed our weapons. We were no longer afraid of the harm that could come to us, we just knew if we were determined, we would win.

So all seven of us exited the fountain blue to face the grim war that lied in front of us.

Just like that we were fighting.

* * *

The clanks of swords, the screams of fallen ones, the sound of war, was all that rang through my ears for hours on end.

Though as hard as we were pushing it felt that this battle would not be in our favor.

"LET'S GO!" Ace screamed, he got hold of my hand thus dragging me along with him.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist as he began to fly us to the top the skyscraper next to us.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, leaving a smile on my lips.

From the rooftop I was able to see for miles, but when Ace pulled me off the side to land onto the back of the giant drakon that was pouncing through the streets, I was able to see Nick and Silena's intensely passionate make out session in the nearby alley.

Ace let out a roar off laugher from the sight while I secretly smirked knowing what would occur later.

Then we attacked, as one. We killed the monster preventing the haughty being from inflicting more harm.

Although just before the falling limp body of the drakon could disappear into yellow dust. Ace hollered, "GET A ROOM!" To my twin and his girlfriend.

In response Nick held up a key card as if to say they already did.

Ace took hold of me again and flew us down to the ground.

Bex appeared from thin air even before I could collect my thoughts.

"I have gathered us a plan," she said with her evil knowing look although here that look said I have a plan that will make us win.

"Explain."

"Offense." I knew what she meant even if no one else did, and that was all I needed to her to convince me to help.

Yet she would even had to try to pesauded us. All the hope we had was hanging on by a thread, and no matter how crazy, devilish, or insane Bex's ideas are they were our only chance.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON BUT YOU CAN STILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 42 - TESSA P.O.V.**

"Why are we walking down the beach again?" I moaned with sand sliding in through the cracks of my boots.

"Because we want to stay out of sight," Bex replied.

"And don't worry it only like ten more hotels down," Silena stated the facts.

"So like an inevitable fifty minutes," I asked.

"Yes," Silena replied, "Most probably."

"Oh Zeus please help me," I muttered and everyone laughed. It was moment like these that made camp worth it. "What that?" I pointed a little further down the beach.

We walked closer. "Its a jeep," Nick said.

"Well I don't know about you guys are thinking but I don't feel like walking," I said.

"Me neither," Bex said, she ran ahead to the jeep, and stared lift something out of it which she look like she was struggling with. Jasper ran along to help her and it seemed like they were lifting out a body from the jeep. Jasper dumped him onto the side, and motioned us to come. Jasper climbed into the driver's seat. Nick scoffed next to me as we were walking towards the vehicle. He opened the door to where Jasper sat.

"Get up," Nick said.

"What? No!" Jasper huffed.

"Are you sixteen? You can't drive, can you?"

"You don't have your license yet and its not like there's any cops around."

"Yeah, but I took driver's ed while you were in camp."

"Fine," he climbed into the back. Nick started the engine as we all finished up settling in and buckling up. "Let's go kick some monster ass," he slammed his foot on the gas jerking us all backward.

"I defiantly should of driven," Jasper muttered through his teeth. Nick did not even slightly try to avoid even the smallest bump in our short two minute ride. "Nick!" Silena cried at him each time he sent the small jeep into the air.

"Sorry!" He laughed, speeding up.

"Stop!" She shrieked and he halted to a short stop.

"What?" He asked in an unamused tone, yearning to get back to the fun.

She pointed to a building on our right. "We are here."

Nick turned off the engine; we all piled out. Jasper came up behind Nick and clamped him on the back, "In my professional opinion, you just failed you're driver's test."

"Good thing you're not qualified to administer a test to even a baby," Nick smirked.

"Well," I said looking up at the building.

"Uh huh," Sammy nodded. We began our treacherous journey hunt to fight Nemesis; we walked up to the back gate which of course inevitably had to be locked. "I got this," Ace said and begin to fly up into the air.

Nick scoffed, "no Dumbo, I got this," he did a high kick and knocked down the door. He turned around to Silena, "after you my

Love," he gestured his hands to the open door way. She smiled sheepishly and rolled her eyes.

Ace came down from above on the other side of the gate. "What in Hades happened here?" he commented about the Greek Fire filled pools, the incinerated pool chairs, and the overall chaos that was spread about.

"Nemesis," Jasper replied. We walked to the side of the building.

"Okay," Ace said, "lets find a vent to go through."

"No," Silena said, "lets go through one of the main doors."

"Why? Do you want to just serve yourself on a silver platter to death?" Jasper asked, astonished.

"No, think about it she's going to think we are going to go through the vents and she's going to put all of her troops at the ends of them," said Nick.

"Or maybe not!" Bex said.

"Yeah but is it really worth it to try the vent?" Tessa asked.

"I agree," imputed Sammy.

"You guys are being suicidal," Ace scoffed.

"Ace," I said.

"No Catfish, I don't want any part of this."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Good bye," he turned from us and began walking away.

"Ace wait!" I called after him.

"Tess, no," Nick held me back, "let him go.

"Okay," he pulled me in for a hug.

"Lets go," he muttered into my hair.

We walked up the steps to one of the main doors, and surprisingly enough nothing was waiting for us there. We walked through the darkness. As screams bounced off the walls. Monsters lurked in the shadows.

We thought we were okay until her voice boomed from the right hand shadows. "Oh do not think I have forgotten about you invincible one. After all of your friends have died I will take this very blade I hold in my hand and stick it into your Achilles heel thus wiping you from excitants. Hence forth I shall go after your loving parents and bring the same form of torture upon them. As I look into their dying eyes, and tell them about the brutal death I handed you."

I stepped forward and called out, "You know, statistics show that villains who dictate their whole evil plan to their (nemesis) are destine to fail. I am pretty sure you know this since you are Nemesis.

Nemesis emerged from the oblivion of darkness with a simple smirk plastered across her ugly face. The smirk alone was telling us, she knew something, we didn't know. "MINIONS!" she yelled in her high pitched voice.

An exact amount of fifteen furies came down from above. They landed before us awaiting her command.

"There are six of us and fifteen of them," Bex whispered.

"ATTACK!" Nemesis commanded. On cue those furies came at us at full force. Jasper, Sammy, Bex, Silena, and I all had two furies come at us. The other five furies at once all attacked Nick.

* * *

**SILENA P.O.V.**

Their teeth clawed at me yet I dodged. Their hands clawed at me leaving scrapes which its remains would later cause me to scar. Although I could not concentrate on retaliating. I kept watching Nick out of the corner of my eye, getting distracted by him, until they sharp pain hit my wrists and my leg. I tried to hold on, until it was too much to bare. That's when it all slipped away. The last thing I saw was one of the Telkhines come up behind Nick and placed his hand onto his shoulder until he shriveled up onto the floor.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**HEY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO? YOU WANT TO REVIEW! EVEN THOUGH I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 43 - TESSA P.O.V.**

My eyes creaked open as slow as a turtle.

"NICK!" Silena shook his limp body. "NICK!" Gallons of tears flooded from her tear ducts.

I closed my eyes and pressed my head against the stone wall. I turned the other way. I swallowed; my doubt slid down my throat.

We were bound to chains, bolted to the cool wall. Lightly, I tugged at them.

"There's no point," sighed Jasper, although the words came out as pure exhaustion.

My eyes peered open. The sight of his state pained my heart.

"Why?" my croaking voice finally spoke, cracking as I asked a simple question.

The top of his head was firmly pressed against the hard wall. He would not make eye contact with me, just with the ceiling only resting seven feet above. "Celestial bronze cuffs. I have seen these kind before. Inside there are spikes, meant in pierce our skin and rest inside of us. It is here to torture us, weaken us, kill us, you get it now!" His voice made in attempt to raise towards the end, but it fell in defeat.

"NICK!" Silena painfully sobbed "NO!"

Sammy's head hung low as he sat in utter silence.

"So this is what it comes to, I guess, " I muttered just above a whisper to myself although it was indeed meant for their ears. "I had such a good feeling about this, all of this, this morning. I believed none of us would ever give up. No one would would ever be able to stop us, not after what we had been through over the past month."

Sammy began to rise his head. Yes, slowly though, but he was raising it.

I proceeded, "I know I met you guys just only a month ago, although deep down I feel as if I had always known you guys. I am no longer that little girl who came to camp, nothing knowing about her true identity. I am powerful because I have you guys at my side."

You're right. We need to fight back, but we all ready lost." Bex muttered.

"NICK!" Silena shrilled with everything in her weak body. "If you are taking a sweet time for a dramatic affect you killing me over here."

His finger twitched and that was the only sign Silena need to show her, he was fighting for her. A sigh of relief came from her, and she resumed to her tears and those were now happy tears.

"Tessa look at us. We're a bunch of hopeless cases," Sammy in a surrendering tone stated.

Just then I would of agreed, but that one sign I needed to go on appeared.

The telkhinkies guarding our cell both grunted in a sign of pain and yellow dust sprinkled in through the bars.

No one bothered to look up. The sound of keys jingling was barley audible. A click came from the lock and our door creaked open.

Ace Luke Grace stood in the doorway with a crooked smirk on his face, "I think should take the front door next time."

"Help," I croaked, lifting my wrists a drop to show him the cuffs I was bonded to.

"Oh yeah," he scurried over like the incredibly devoted boyfriend he is as he tends to my needs.

When those cuffs were off, I felt the need to gasp for air.

Ace had already moved on to aid Jasper, but in a hope to be manly he insisted Ace assist Bex first.

When all of us were released from the wrath of the cuffs, most of us were left with the unanswered question of what to do with Nick.

Silena was there for us with an answer. She suggested we let her wait her with Nick until he woke up. Since after all of her efforts he could not be woken, we didn't even try - except for the one slap Jasper delivered to his face - waking him up.

We all said goodbye like we meant it because we didn't know if we would make back.

* * *

**SILENA P.O.V.**

I am not scared of many things in life, but sitting in the dungeon of the goddess of revenge with my unconscious invincible boyfriend may be marked onto that list.

More and more time had passed until I heard his blissful croak.

"Silena?" He asked in a daze of confusion.

"YOU'RE OKAY! I thought you were dead!"

Nick shifted himself into a sitting position

"Never better. Aren't we fighting a war?"

"Yes."

"Well if you still want to fight," he stood up and offered me his hand, "then I feel we should really get going."

I took his hand with a smile. He wrapped his masculine arms around my waist the second I was on my feet.

He then began to passionately kissed me, from my neck to my lips.

"But you are okay now, right?"

He look up from his newly planted kiss. "I told you, never better."

"Well I for one think we should get going."

On a regular day Nick would probably whined a little - although it is not like we have ever seen a regular day in a while - but now he put on his face of determination and willingly walk out the cell down with my hand withheld in his.

Two flights of stairs later we found ourselves following a trail of yellow powder and ichor.

"There," he motioned with a nod.

We met a couple of monsters that did not look as friendly as I had hoped, and yet we were not so friendly as well. My heroic Nick with his eyes shut killed them.

"Show off," I muttered to him.

"Come on, Love there is more waiting."

There was no smirk after his remarked, but I knew there was one etched in his brain.

Together we turned the corner to friend out friends cornered by Nemesis, and more of her minions.

"Oh look!" She applaud. "More victims."

"Cut the chit-chat, can we just fight." I asked with a sigh.

"Everyone look this one wants to die," Nemesis with her eyes commanded her minions to laugh. As commanded they all let out this own horrific sounds that were nowhere near the sound of laughter.

I took my sword and cut off the head of her minion who was stupid enough to place himself in front of me.

Everyone quieted at once and I smiled.

"ATTACK!" Nemesis commanded.

I would explain how to fight went down, but in the blur that it did happen I was not process what was happening. Although the ending is another story.

Nick was up at the throne Nemesis claimed for herself. She was thrown to the ground by him.

Nick loomed over Nemesis. She could have used any one of her godly powers although she knew of his curse.

"All for attention? What kind of deranged being does that?"

Nemesis's face grew a slight sneer. Nick tightened his grip on his sword.

"Any last words?"

"Cliché," I muttered, stabbing a Zorion withall I had left in me.

She raised her eyebrows in a knowing fashion. "Revenge will always lurk about throughout the air, whether you see it or not, and I, I will get my revenge one way or another." That signature sneer grew bigger.

Nick raised his sword above his head with both hands, looking determined as ever.

With one swift blow to the chest, Nemesis's face relaxed, no longer showing that awful sneer. Golden ichor streamed from her chest.

This was obviously not going to be her final rest place. In a couple of years she would be back, but then the job would fall upon someone else to rid the world of her.

Nemesis's body began to dissolve into ichor. Once her body was fully liquified, the ichor sank into the floor, and sink it would, until it reached her new home, way down under.

Silence sat heavily in the room. We were in shock due to our unexpected victory, which was only to be broken by the blaring ring of Jasper's phone.

"You brought your phone?" Silena asked. "Let's say it went off an hour ago and got us killed!"

With his head hung low fixated on the caller ID, he looked up at us with a confused look, "It's my mom."

"Answer it," replied Tessa.

He tapped his finger onto the answer button and rose the phone to his ear. Right away, as if on cue, we all his mother yelling, although we could not make out the words we were able to sense either Jasper was in deep trouble, or something really bad had just occurred.

"Mom, MOM! Slow down!" Jasper put his other hand over his ear and turned away from us, trying to understand.

I turned to Nick, who gave me a simple look of dumbfoundedness.

Jasper turned back around with a horrific look on his face.

"What is it," asked Bex sincerely.

"Um," Jasper slipped his phone into his pocket. "It's my dad. He's dead."

* * *

**CLARIFICATION JASON GRACE IS DEAD! SO NOW YOU NEED TO REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44

**ATTENTION: I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH THIS. THIS IS A SMALL BUT SWEET FINAL CHAPTER.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 44 - TESSA P.O.V.**

There was a funeral. I couldn't cry at it though. I didn't know Jason Grace like anyone who had attended the funeral.

There had been a funeral for all that had given their lives that day. I did cry then. Everyone cried.

Sammy lost both his parents as well. I cried at their funeral, but not for them, I didn't know them either. I cried at the _thought_ of my own parents death. (**A/N PERCABETH IS NOT DEAD SHE IS CRYING AT THE THOUGHT OF IT JUST LIKE ALL OF US WOULD)** I would not know what to do with my self.

Nick came over and put his arm around me. His tears fell onto my head.

He leaned over and said, "I wouldn't know what to do either."

I looked at him, "How did you -"

"Twin telepathy." I smile at him through my tears.

Getting over the deaths was hard though going back to San Francisco was even harder. I packed up my old life, which let me tell you was much harder than packing a duffle for camp. I said goodbye to my old friends. I once thought they were the best kind of friends a girl could have, and now I had to laugh at that thought, knowing the real friendships I made this summer. They would never know the real reason I had to leave.

My new life awaited me across the country. And I, I could not wait to begin living it.

My name is Tessa Jackson. I am now sixteen years old. That was _our_ story. I used to live alone with my mom, Annabeth Chase, in San Francisco. I went to a camp called Camp Half-Blood this year. There my whole life was changed forever. For the better.

* * *

**EXCEPT YOU KNOW ME! HOW CAN I EVER END SOMETHING SO BEAUTIFUL? ****THATS WHY...**

** THERE IS AN EPILOGUE!**

**REVEIW IF YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER! OR EVEN JUST LIKED IT!**

**THE EPILOGUE OCCURS PRIOR TO TESSA, AVA, AND NICK LEAVING CAMP HALF- BLOOD, IT HAPPENS ONE MONTH AFTER THE WAR. SO WELL IN AUGUST, A MONTH WHERE BEAUTIFUL THINGS HAPPEN...**

**AND IF YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE LET'S GET THIS STORY TO 260 REVIEWS. HEY YOUTUBERS DO IT AND IT SEEMS TO WORK! JK LIKE I HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR THAT. **

**IT MAY TAKE ME A WHILE TO POST THE EPILOGUE...**

**NOW I'M JUST RAMBLING... **

**RAMBLE...**


	45. The Epilogue

**AND HERE IT IS THE FINAL PEICE TO AN AMAZING STORY **

* * *

**EPILOGUE - TESSA P.O.V.**

I walked out from my cabin out to the sand outside. "Tess," Nick called out from behind me leading me to turn around. "I can't tie a tie. I don't do ties."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really busy now."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes at me in annoyance, "I'll ask Silena instead."

"Fine," I continued walking maybe in hopes to locate Ace.

The wedding, it was going to be at sunset. It was going to be perfect. I knew that it would be for a fact, because Mom would never have it any other way.

"Tessa!" Silena ran up in me distraughtly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't find Nick anywhere," she said.

"I just saw him like a minute ago."

"Where is he?" She put her hands on me and began to abruptly shake me.

"Silena calm down he's right by our cabin, over there." I pointed to our cabin residing in the near distance.

She stopped shaking me, "Oh, I'm sorry," she took her hands off of me.

"Hope you know how to tie a tie," I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She was about to leave me when I stopped her.

"Although one last thing, have you seen Ace?"

"Yeah he was looking for you. I saw him last down at the water."

"Thank you." We both turn in the opposite directions and went in our individual ways. I harmoniously walked down to the shore, where Ace was sitting with his bare feet sunk into the white sand.

"Hey Sparky," I said happily, "I thought you didn't like the beach."

"Wow! You look just wow," Ace fervidly pulled me into his warm lap.

"You look very wow yourself," I giggled. He was wearing a loose white button down shirt tucked into gray suit pants. His jacket laid beside him neatly.

"Thank you."

"It's almost time."

"I know Catfish. Life is about to change for you, big time."

"I think it changed the second I stepped foot in this camp."

Ace chuckled, "gods you were so oblivious back then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I slapped his arm playfully.

"You didn't know that any of this even remotely existed."

"Well I guess so... Hey! It was not my fault!"

He kissed my forehead subtlety kissed my forehead. "Don't worry I love you and your cluelessness."

"I love you too."

After a while of just sitting in the almost pure silence with no other sound, but the crashing of the waves. "Don't you think we should get going." Ace said.

My forehead got all scrunched up. "Maybe you are right." I got up from his lap, and politely offered him my hand. Ace reluctantly took my hand; I pulled him up. We walked up the beach hand in hand, heading towards where the ceremony would take place shortly.

Overall we were enjoying our last day together. It was not entirely our last day, just my last day, due to the fact that I was back with Nick and Ava to their house in the city for the next two weeks until I returned to California.

We stopped at a point of the beach where we could see the whole camp from. We may have been enjoying our day unlike some other people meaning Nick and Silena. They had spent most of the day embracing each other and making out with each other.

I looked at them from afar. Since last month they've been hiding something from us. Nick had her locked in a hug once again. He murmured something to her as his mouth was resting on top of her must have been something that had offended her because she pushed him away revealing her tear stricken face.

Silena began to flee from Nick. "SILENA," he yelled and starting to chase after her and it didn't take much for him to catch up to her. He pivoted her around to let each other see one another's tear drenched faces. They were too far in the distance to hear what they were saying, but it ended again in yet another hug.

Ace slipped his hand into mine. I look up into constant striking blue eyes. "Ace," I said, "I have to go check on my mom." He nodded, understanding. "I just need to make sure she is not going insane."

"Be careful," he smiled kindly.

"I always am." I departed, walking up the campus towards the Big House. I smiled to myself, remembering what happened here just last month. As I came closer, I found Dad arguing with a woman who was not Mom, I obviously walked right over to them. "Hey Dad!" I said trying to seem perky. I look at the woman in a meticulously judgmental demeanor. "Who's this?"

"Tessa, this is your grandmother," he gestured to the woman who did not look a day over twenty. "Remember your mother told you about Athena, the goddess of wisdom?"

"And battle strategy amongst other things, Perseus you don't want to forget that."

"Wow Athena I never thought you would stoop so low to not even acknowledge your own granddaughter's existence," scoffed Dad.

Athena rolled her eyes and in an utterly fake tone exclaimed, "Tessa how lovely it is to finally meet you." Dad sighed in annoyance. "And anyways Perseus my answer is still no. It was no the first time around, and it is no the second time as well, especially after you blatantly disobeyed my orders. Perseus it is like you want to die!"

"I'd die for your daughter."

Athena's eyes became an inferno. "WAIT!" I yelled. "Please don't kill him." They both stared at me in a confused shock. "Wait, no, you, you're the person, you're the person who threatened our? our family!"

"She is truly her mother's daughter," Athena commented.

"I can't believe you would take away your daughter's happiness! This summer is the happiest my mom has been in a long time. What kind of monster would just rip that away—

"You are right," Athena so rudely interrupted.

"From her! Wait what? I'm right?" I got really confused.

"She's right?" Dad asked.

"My little feud with your old daddy has caused be to become extremely irrational, so Perseus Jackson I herby give you my wholehearted blessing to marry, love, and care for my daughter. And if you do not treat her right, I know exactly where to find you."

Dad with tears brimming his eyes spoke the words, "thank you... Mom."

"Do not get carried away, Perseus," Athena said sternly.

"Well, if all is good here," I looked at the both of them. "Then I will be on my way. I got to go to Mom before she burns down something or someone."

"Let me come with you, Dear," Athena smile as she spoke, as if to persuade me.

"You realize about a minute ago you were going to kill me."

She scoffed, "The past is the past, Dear."

"Fine," I sighed and once again made my way to Mom.

Once stepping foot in the Big House you could hear Mom yelling. I carefully walked to the room and opened the door not sure what to expect. Mom was flipping out.

"No! No! No!" Its all wrong!" Mom yelled.

I giggled. "Calm down Mom," Ava said while barely containing her laughter. "Bex will fix it."

"Sure," Bex said willingly. She had a new passion for dealing with the drama of a wedding; she helped Mom plan the entire event. I'm grateful she dealt with her psychoness for me, and I'm the maid of honor who's responsibility it should be.

As Bex was about to help Mom cried, "Bex I need your help!" for a complete different situation. We were all standing around watching Mom as she flipped out. I would flip out too. I understand why she wants everything perfect.

"You know what," Mom threw her hands in the air. "I can't get married."

"Calm down, Annabeth," Piper said using her charmspeak.

"Mom," I interjected into the madness. She looked at me,"I'm here it will all be alright." She took a deep breath in and realized who was standing behind me.

"What is she doing here," all of the sudden Mom tensed up and got extremely furious.

"I came her because my daughter is getting married, today," Athena stepped out from where she was hidden behind me.

"And to kill Percy and my own children, I presume."

"No, my daughter, I gave Perseus my genuine full blessing."

"Sure you did."

"Really?"

"Your daughter helped me realize my selfishness and how I was stubbornly prying away your pure happiness, for those many years. Annabeth, you may not believe me but I would like you to be happy."

"What will you get out of it."

"Maybe a daughter that will finally begin to cease her hatred towards her mother."

"How do I know-"

"Mom," I said. "She's telling the truth." I knew she trusted me more than anything. Mom looked at me hard. It was not the kind of look she gave me when I was in trouble. It was more of a look she gave me when she is trying to understand me so to speak.

"Mom?" She looked back at Athena.

"Don't thank me, it was all your daughter."

Mom began to tear up, "Tessa you did this."

"Oh Mom! Please don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!"

She ran over to me and hugged me with extreme tightness. This hug was different, it was't like the hug she gave me after the war when she knew I was all right. This was out of true love, not for me even though she did have that, it was true love for Dad. "This is the best wedding present I could have ever imagined of, Tessie, thank you."

"Your welcome." I happily replied.

Mom let go and turned to Hazel, "Is the aisle cleared of all spiders?"

"Yes," Hazel sighed.

"And you have the back up plan."

Hazel laughed, "You won't need it Annabeth."

"Its almost sunset," Bex squealed. "Which means its time!"

"Lets go!" I said.

"Okay," Mom said with now just a hint of nervousness in her voice. I picked up her train and carried it out after her as we walked down to the beach.

Tyler came as Ava's date, they have been hanging out ever since Sebastian's death, and Haley became a hunter. She ran up to him when we got down there.

They wanted to ceremony to be at sunset therefore the music began when the important people were down here. I walked down the aisle with Ace and we took or seat. Nick and Silena came down after and sat down next to us. Then came Ava and Tyler, who also resided beside us. Although Ava gave a thumbs up to Dad before sitting.

We all rose and watched Mom as she gracefully walked down the aisle with Grandpa Fredrick on her arm. Her smile warmed my heart. She was practically the prettiest person I have ever seen. Probably prettier than Aphrodite. Oh please Aphrodite don't kill me.

When she reached Dad and Chiron, we all sat. Chiron was officiated online to perform the ceremony on Mom's request.

"Family, friends, we have all gathered here today, ("again," Leo as a smart-aleck added loud enough for most people to hear.) to witness the union of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. "

Dad interrupted, "Chiron we did the boring stuff before so can we skip to the vows."

"Uh sure. Lets skip ahead," he announced to everyone. "Percy would you like to go first?"

Dad felt his inside suit jacket pocket and realized he forgot his vows. Nick noticed what was happening and realized Dad had entrusted the cards to his care, as his best man. Nick got up and awkwardly gave Dad the cards and came back.

"Sure," he turned to face Mom. "Annabeth Chase you are the love of my life. When I was twelve, when I first came to camp, and it was also the first time I saw you. I was terrified at first. I even remember the first thing you said to me, 'you drool when you sleep.' I was so happy when you went on that first quest with me, even though I thought you kind of hated. After that people started to make jokes that we were secretly dating. I got really embarrassed by these jokes, but it was not because they were making fun of us it was because I could not build up the courage to ask you out on a date. I started to have more doubts, like that you did not even like me. Then we went into the Labyrinth together and right before I blew up Mount St. Helen you kissed me. It was right there and then I knew you felt the same way and I knew you were the one for me. Ever since we broke up seventeen years ago, when ever my birthday comes around I can't bare to celebrate it because it is also our anniversary. I couldn't do it without you Wise Girl. I want you to I love you with all that I am. I never want you to forget that. I want to be everything for you. Annabeth Chase, I would be honored for the rest of my life to be your faithful husband and a loving father to our three beautiful kids." Both Dad and Mom were tearing up already.

"And Annabeth, your vows." Chiron said.

"Percy Jackson your are an idiot, but you are my idiot. It is why I love you. Seventeen years ago you broke my heart, but I have never stopped loving you since that day. How could stop after all those quests, all those sacrifices, all those friends we lost along the way, and all those memories we made throughout it all. Once you asked me if the first time I saw you when we were twelve, if I immediately had a crush on you. I told you I didn't. That was the truth, I did't. The first time I saw you I knew it was more than that. I knew we would be so much more than that, all in my gut, you were and are the one, the one I'd love forever. The obstacles you go through, I want to go through, the challenges you face, I want to face. Just like Tartarus. You once told me we would never leave each other, to that I will quote you and say, 'never again.' So Percy if you ask me right now I would go down to Hell with you because Percy Jackson, I love you. And this is what being a wife means, willing going through the Hell of Life with your husband, and my husband is you. I love you, I love you with all of my heart." At this point they were both crying, and so were we.

"Well that does it," Chiron said happily. "Do you Annabeth Chase take Percy Jackson to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you-" Chiron began.

"HELL YEAH!" Dad dipped Mom and kissed her.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride or just proceed in what your doing."

They continued kissing and the moment was perfect. Until one Leo Valdez cleared his throat and called out, "Jackson! He said kiss the bride not have a total make out session with her in front of everyone while we all wait here hungry!" Leo sighed.

* * *

**THE END... is just the beginning**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IT WILL BE A WHILE UNTIL BLUE _ WILL BE UP...**

**I NEED TO START WRITING THAT.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THIS ****EPILOGUE!**


	46. AUTHOR'S SARCASTIC NOTE AND ANNOUNCEMENT

**BEFORE I BEGIN I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THIS WILL OFFEND QUITE A FEW OF YOU. THIS IS ME SARCASTICALLY, COMMENTING ON YOUR REVIEWS. STAY TO THE END FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT.**

* * *

_CheyenneDaMelonLord_ chapter 14 . Mar 12, 2015

Awwwwwwww yay finally a acessa or tace moment yay for the new couple

**ITS TACE**

* * *

_CheyenneDaMelonLord_ chapter 15 . Mar 18, 2015

I red this and started screaming like a craze fan girl on crack when she reads something really cute and fuffly

**DON'T DO DRUGS**

* * *

_IvolunteerAStributeHEYwhyNOT_ chapter 16 . Mar 19, 2015

AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
I'm totally shipping TACE! I love Leo! I love everything! Sparky and Catfish its the new Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl! They are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!  
I can't wait till you post more! please do it fast!

**NO THEY ARE NOT, "the new Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl," THAT WOULD BE NICK AND SILENA ARE. YES TACE MAY HAVE THE CUTENESS COVERED, BUT SICK HAS THE EXPERIENCE. **

* * *

_HPpercabethLOTR_ chapter 27 . May 20, 2015

Hi, this story is so amazing please keep writing it. It has made my day

**YOUR COMMENT MADE MY DAY**

* * *

_HaywireEagle_ chapter 2 . May 21, 2015

Well, its kind of flat and lacking to be honest. Little detail to really paint a picture or give us any insight to the characters that you've provided.

Plenty of errors and broken sentences scattered about.

"In an hour we were camp." for example.

**I'M TRYING MY HARDEST HERE IF I WANTED SOMEONE TO CRTIZISE MY WRITING I WOULD, BUT I DONT. DON'T BE THAT GUY THAT POINTS OUT THE MISTAKE IMAGINE HOW IT WOULD FEEL.**

* * *

_HaywireEagle _chapter 3 . May 21, 2015

By the way. The child of a demigod is called a legacy.

**BY THE WAY. NO. THE CHILD OF A ROMAN DEMIGODS IS CALLED A LEGACY. I WANT TO KNOW WHERE EXTACLY IT SAID A CHILD OF A GREEK DEMIGOD IS CALLED A LEGACY. BESIDE IN MY NEXT BOOK YOU'LL SEE THEY'RE CALLED LEGENDS.**

* * *

_Guest_ chapter 27 . May 21, 2015

Needs more nick and annabeth bonding I think

**NO IT DOES NOT**

* * *

ThePrintingPress chapter 26 . May 27, 2015

Put all your ANs are the bottom, putting them in the reading makes it quite cluttered.

**(A/N I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR YOU)**

* * *

_SomeoneKnew_ chapter 2 . Jun 2, 2015

OMIGOD i totally forgot the stolls, I think they didn't get nearly enough attention.

**WAIT**

* * *

_SomeoneKnew_ chapter 4 . Jun 2, 2015

Well, duh she's Percy's, i mean who else would it be?

**NO IT'S SOME HOBO'S NAMED BOB**

* * *

_SomeoneKnew_ chapter 6 . Jun 2, 2015

That's Percy isn't it?

**REALLY NOW + TESSA IS NOT AN OBJECT**

* * *

_SomeoneKnew_ chapter 7 . Jun 2, 2015

I 3 Twins!

**NOOO! REALLY?**

* * *

_SomeoneKnew_ chapter 8 . Jun 2, 2015

That's... a lot of kids.

****DUDE ITS ONLY THREE****

* * *

_LucyTheAlligator _chapter 26 . Jun 1, 2015

Hmmmm. Okay, ima fir names at you, READY.? Get you're helmet on! Nick - Four ( IF U DONT GET THE DIVERGENT REFERENCE I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR BLUE COOKIES FOR A MONTH! :) )Jasper - Shiny. Tessa - Owl brain. Ace - Piney. Selena - Wars ( heh heh.. Ares Wars get it HUEHUEHUE ) Rebeca - Bex. Ava - ( Can she die?... )

****WHAT?... AND NOT AVA CANNOT DIE****

* * *

Sup chapter 3 . Jun 2, 2015

Remember: Thalia can't have kids, shes a huntress.

**REMEMBER: THIS IS A FANFICTION WHERE ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN, AND SHE LEFT THE HUNTERS**

* * *

_StellaTheReviewer_ chapter 4 . Jun 4, 2015

Uh, are you a native english speaker? If you're not, I completely understand your mistakes, but if english is your first language, I suggest you proofread your chapters. You made many random mistakes, like 'could of' instead of could have. I'm not trying to be mean, just please proofread.

_StellaTheReviewer _chapter 5 . Jun 4, 2015

Umm... In the teams Poseidon and Zeus weren't in either. You could make the transitions more fluid by adding punctuations, or just adding more details.

****UH, ARE YOU A NATIVE REVIEWER? IF YOU'RE NOT I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND YOUR MISTAKES... MY STORY IS PERFECT.****

* * *

_Cinderlight_ chapter 29 . Jun 13, 2015

Jackson... Her last name is JACKSON... Because Chase had her wedding right? If not Chase. THEYNEEDTHEIRWEDDDDINNGGGGNOWWWWPLZZZ. Btw, I love the combo in this book, the way it's set out and everything about it :). You are da best writer, you should read warriors (a series ) by Erin Hunter. You could make a fanfic about them den :D The chapter was a bit short, it was interesting though.

**WELL SHE IS CONFUSED. YOU WOULD BE TOO.**

* * *

_Mothing Importan_ chapter 29 . Jun 24, 2015

I love your plot, I really do - But honestly? Your writing needs work. Serious work.

****SO DOES YOUR FACE. LIKE COME ON YOU COULDN'T EVEN SPELL NOTHING IMPORTANT CORECTLY ****

* * *

_Guest_ chapter 30 . Jul 17, 2015

NOOOOOOO DONT LEAVE MEEEEEEEEE BTE WHEN ARE U GONNA START BLUE TOAST? Now seems like a good tiiiime

**THE STORY WAS NOT EVEN OVER. AND I GO TO SCHOOL. I'LL START IT WHEN I CAN AND IT WON'T BE CALLED BLUE TOAST.**

* * *

_Lost-In-A-New-World_ chapter 15 . Aug 5, 2015

It's really good and the plot idea is amazing but can you stop saying "Ya" it gets annoying

**I'M NOT SAYING YA MY CHARACTERS ARE SAYING IT.**

* * *

_annika g _chapter 30 . Aug 26, 2015

I don't find myself compelled enough to comment on many fanfics but yours is so creative and well written. I like how your characters make sense and how you portray the characters that are already in the Percy Jackson story. Thank you for a wonderful story so far.

****I LIKE YOU BECAUSE II LIKE WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME HOW AMAZING I AM!****

* * *

_ .562 _chapter 30 . Aug 29, 2015

Omg...tears...

**I AM WITH YOU SISTER**

* * *

_deviantpokemontrainerjay_ chapter 31 . Sep 11, 2015

Please continue! I want to see Aubrey and Zack again!

WRONG FIC

* * *

_Lost-In-A-New-World_ chapter 5 . Sep 13, 2015

It's good but "Funnest" isn't a word. I'm not trying to criticise you or anything but really, you might need to check over your writing. Or get a beta-reader. And please stop the "ya's" Sorry, but it makes it hard for me to enjoy the story. I can't read stuff that has mistakes. It's only one more key on the keyboard to type anyway. "Ya" to "You" isn't that hard!  
Otherwise, the plot's great and I love it.

**IF WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE CAN MAKE UP WORDS SO CAN I. AND YOU MAY NOT BE TRYING TO CRITICISE ME, BUT LET ME TELL YOU A SECRET WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS CRITICISING ME. AND** ****I'M NOT SAYING YA MY CHARACTERS ARE SAYING IT.****

* * *

_Pjofanatix_ chapter 21 . Nov 17, 2015

If you don't like Reyna, why don't you dis-like Calypso? She technically liked Percy too. Also, you use a lot of screaming words in this story. It gets annoying. Please change that. I don't like this story that much and I will not read it. Sorry. Thats my opinion.

**REYNA IS DEAD. I DO NOT CARE FOR YOU OPINION **

* * *

_OGkush-OGskywalker _chapter 2 . Nov 22, 2015

I'm pretty sure if she had a kid she wouldn't keep, being a demigod from her daughter; but oh well...

****SHE WOULD DEFINATLY KEEP IT. HER MOM GAVE HER UP AND SHE WOULD NOT WANT TO DO THE SAME.****

* * *

_OGkush-OGskywalker_ chapter 4 . Nov 22, 2015

dialogue seems like a robot is talking, but your trying you'll get better if you keep writing p.s add more detail

**REALLY I THOUGHT THE SAME WHEN YOU WERE TALKING**

* * *

_OGkush-OGskywalker_ chapter 6 . Nov 22, 2015

percy dropped his luggage and ran?

**YES THAT IS WHAT THE SENTENCE SAID. DID IT NOT?**

* * *

_OGkush-OGskywalker_ chapter 7 . Nov 22, 2015

robot dialogue ftw, jk definitely not ftw

**DO I SOUND LIKE I CARE?**

* * *

_OGkush-OGskywalker_ chapter 8 . Nov 22, 2015

ya the robot dialogue is getting to me I can't read this anymore, good try tho

****YOUR VOICE GETS TO ME TOO. I CAN'T READ ANYMORE. "good try tho." OKAY SO I APPARENTLY TALK LIKE A ROBOT, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL OUT THE WORDS THOUGH.****

* * *

_Iamdonewithfanfiction_ chapter 3 . Nov 25, 2015

"I know it fell into Tartarus but eeh" that kind how I feel.

**DON'T WE ALL;)**

* * *

_Iamdonewithfanfiction_ chapter 16 . Nov 25, 2015

Ummmmmm ey are fourteen, not 16

****CHANGED THE BEGINNING AGE TO 15 AT THE END THEY ARE 16****

* * *

_Iamdonewithfanfiction_ chapter 22 . Nov 26, 2015

Awesome! Thos couple is doing better at slowing down and all. I think that Tessa and ace went too fast.

**TRUE LOVE DOES NOT WAIT**

* * *

_LiteratureGirl12_ chapter 34 . Nov 26, 2015

This chapter was very good. I'm a HUGE supporter of Nill(Nico Will) the plot is slowly getting deeper! I can't wait to see how it unfolds. Please update soon! :D

**YOU ARE AWARE NILL IS NOT THEIR SHIP NAME, RIGHT? ITS SOLANGELO.**

* * *

_EllaAnnieGrace _chapter 3 . Jan 14

Acualy, Have you read The staff of serpis? Annabeth's magic hat is back and working in it.

****TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION YES I DID READ IT ALTHOUGH I WROTE THAT PART BEFORE IT CAME OUT ****

* * *

_Booknerd22202_ chapter 41 . Mar 23

That was great. THAT was great. THAT WAS great. THAT WAS AMAZING! (Thought I would put great again?) please please update soon! I LOVE THIS STORY! :) :D

**THANK YOU I TRY MY HARDEST**

* * *

_fandoms. are. my. family._chapter 42 . Mar 24

omg such a cliffhanger! plz dont let nick die! let sammy or jasper die! btw nick and selena r rlly sick;)

****ARE YOU CRAZY NICK WILL AND CAN NEVER DIE LITERALLY CURSE OF ACHILLES. ALSO ITS SILENA NOT SELENA.****

* * *

_Anonymous_ chapter 28 . Mar 24

I loved the chapter. Though I do have some thing to say. THE LABYRINTH WAS DESTROYED WHEN DAEDALUS DIED!

****I LOVED THE CHAPTER TOO. ALTHOUGH I DO HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. THE LABYRINTH WAS NOT DESTROYED WHEN DAEDALUS DIED! GO READ THE TRIALS OF APOLLO WHICH PROVES MY POINT. BESIDE THAT THIS IS A FANFICTION WHERE I CAN MAKE ANYTHING HAPPEN. IN THE BOOKS THE LABYRINTH WAS ALIVE, AND ALL MONSTERS CAME BACK, SO I BROUGHT THE LABYRINTH BACK. AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A PERCY JACKSON FAN.****

* * *

_JayBull_ chapter 5 . Mar 27

Hey nice job on this story EXCEPT Percy left Annabeth?! That's COMPLETELY unrealistic. SMH. Aside from that it is AWESOME!

****CONTINUE READING DUDE.****

* * *

_Katherine. colley _chapter 25 . Mar 27

You we an amazing writer great job. The feels

**MY FEELINGS EXACTLY**

* * *

_Katherine. colley _chapter 26 . Mar 27

Love all your chapters

**AS DO I **

* * *

_Katherine. colley_ chapter 43 . Mar 27

Good story. Sad about Jason. When is the next one coming out

****THANK YOU. NOT SAD ABOUT JASON. I DO NOT KNOW.****

* * *

_Booknerd22202_ chapter 44 . Mar 28

YAY. EPILOGUE! They sometimes make me happy. Depends on how AMAZING they are. No pressure...(pressure. Jk) This chapter was amazing! All the chapters have been amazing and this whole story has been an amazing ride to be part of. I love it SO MUCH! Please update soon! :D

****I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS****

* * *

_fandoms. are. my. family._ chapter 44 . Mar 28

such a good ending! cant sait for the epilouge and the next book!

**THANK YOU **

* * *

_Lilypop_ chapter 44 . Mar 28

OMG PLEASE DO AN EPOLIGE IT WOULD BE AWESOME

****I DID. WHERE WERE YOU.****

* * *

_daughterofartubis_ chapter 1 . Apr 2

Very good so far. What happened to Percy, though?

****TURN THE PAGE****

* * *

_daughterofartubis_ chapter 7 . Apr 2

I'm confused. Waht just happened? Really good, though...so happy I still have like thirty seven more chapters to read.

**TURN THE PAGE**

* * *

_daughterofartubis_ chapter 12 . Apr 2

Wonderful. To make thing clearer for the readers, it may be helpful to add who says what. That may help...no flames intended.

****IN A REGULAR BOOK WOULD AN AUTHOR DO THAT? NO, NO THEY WOULD NOT. (FLAMES NOT INTENDED)****

* * *

_daughterofartubis_ chapter 20 . Apr 2

Why were they apart for so long? I'm happy they're together now, though.

**TURN THE PAGE**

* * *

_Booknerd22202 _chapter 45 . Apr 15

I have one thing to say-  
THAT WAS AN AMAZING EPILOGUE!

Now I have more to say-  
When I first found this story, I was so excited to read it and as I read and read the chapters, I fell in love with this story. In my opinion, it's one of the best PJO/HoO stories. This story kept with the PJO/HoO theme and it worked so well together. I hope you write other stories because you are one great author. Thank you for writing this story. This is my last review for this story, for I've read and reviewed most every chapter. Thank you again.  
~Booknerd

P.S. Get ready for The Trials of Apollo, The Hidden Oracle, our beloved characters are coming back. :)

****YOU ARE MY FAVORITE REVEIWERS AND YOUR COMMENTS ALWAYS GOVE ME THE FEELS****

* * *

_Rebal Reader_ chapter 38 . Apr 16

What? Uhhhhh... I sort of am uncomfortable and have dem Fluffies, oh snap! Thug life

****WE ALL HAVE DEM FLUFFIES, ITS LIFE.****

* * *

_RandomPerson_ chapter 45 . Apr 26

I really liked ur story. Can u plz write more? Or maybe u can't but plz try.

****YES RANDOMPERSON I CAN TRY****

* * *

_DrakonOwl21195_ chapter 46 . 23h ago

I know the labyrinth was destroyed, but you know what?  
I will go and read the Trials of Apollo. Sounds really good. ;)

**UGH YOU DON'T GET THE HINT. ********THE LABYRINTH WAS NOT DESTROYED WHEN DAEDALUS DIED! GO READ THE TRIALS OF APOLLO WHICH PROVES MY POINT. BESIDE THAT THIS IS A FANFICTION WHERE I CAN MAKE ANYTHING HAPPEN. IN THE BOOKS THE LABYRINTH WAS ALIVE, AND ALL MONSTERS CAME BACK, SO I BROUGHT THE LABYRINTH BACK. AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A PERCY JACKSON FAN.******

* * *

******_Booknerd22202_ chapter 46 . 22h ago******

XD Lol I haven't read them yet but I'll take your word for it.

******I WAS TRING TO HINT TO PEOPLE THAT IN THE TRIALS OF APOLLO IT PROVES THE LABYRINTH IS STILL ALIVE.******

* * *

_plltwpjohoofan_ chapter 47 . 21h ago

I still would love to know who Ace's dad is, if you could put that in the next one that would be great

**HIS DAD IS DEAD.**

* * *

** SO THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE ITS JUST WANT I DO AT THE END OF A BAD DAY. THIS WAS JUST MEANT TO BE FUNNY.**

**ANNOUNMENT: I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT BOOK BUT IT IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE. ALSO I AM EDITING BLUE PANCAKES, AND FIXING THE THINGS THAT THE TRIALS OF APOLLO CONTRADICTS AND THEN I AM GOING TO REPOST THAT ALTHOUGH I AM PROBABLY GOING TO DO THAT AFTER THE NEXT BOOK WHICH IS NOT GOING TO BE CALLED BLUE TOAST.**

**PEACE OUT.**


End file.
